Popsicle
by FanOfAction
Summary: Elsa g!p. Anna wants to get into Elsa's pants. If only Elsa would let her. So Anna devises a plan to turn Elsa into melted butter in her hands. Elsa was going to be hers! Modern AU. Warning: g!p Elsa, Explicit, mature content, smut, sex, Elsanna. Not icest. This fic focuses on the intimate parts of Elsa and Anna's relationship.
1. Popsicle & Pressure

**This is my first time writing sexy stuff between two people...actually this is my first time writing lesbian stuff too...so take it easy! (Although, maybe it's not 100 percent lesbian, cuz one of them has a dick...)**

Chapter 1:

When Elsa told Anna about the "little friend" that she had between her legs, Anna tried relentlessly to get her hands onto that "little friend".

Elsa was terrified of telling Anna her secret, fully expecting Anna to turn away from her, never to return. On the contrary, Anna was more accepting than expected...actually, a LOT more accepting than expected. She saw Elsa's body part as a gift, not a deformity. Anna fully embraced that treasure, the one that she named "Little Elsa."

If only Elsa would let her touch it.

Anna tried everything, from sexy lingerie and seductive talk to sultry kisses and hot spooning. She would see Elsa's crotch swelling and straining against her pants, but then Elsa would retreat away from Anna and hide in a dark corner where she could take care of herself.

The first time that Anna felt Elsa's erection was after she had boldly grabbed the prominent bulge after a particularly hot make out session. Elsa promptly freaked out and made a beeline for the bathroom. Anna was horrified, thinking that she had overstepped the boundaries and pushed her girlfriend away. She gave Elsa about fifteen minutes to cool down before following her into the bathroom. Anna expected her girlfriend to be brooding, but instead, she walked in just as Elsa finished ejaculating all over the mirror. Anna never let Elsa live that one down.

Unfortunately, she never let Anna partake in any pleasurable fun.

"Why can't we kick things up a notch?" Anna would whine.

"Um...I'm just not ready for you to see my you-know-what..." was the reply that Elsa always gave.

"Elsa, I've seen it more than enough times," Anna pouted.

"Yes, but..." Elsa blushed. "You haven't seen me...you know..._hard_ yet."

"And you think I don't want to?" Anna would exclaim. "It's nice seeing your little bulge through your pants, but that just isn't enough. I want to see all of you. Elsa, we've been dating for over a year now! We live together! We both love each other very much! At least let me touch you...or something!"

"We _do_ touch! When we hold hug, kiss, hold hands, and cuddle!"

And thus, Anna was reduced to only hugging, kissing, holding hands, and cuddling with Elsa. Not that she didn't enjoy these things; she enjoyed them very much! It's just that she wanted to delve a little deeper, and add some more excitement into the relationship.

Things were going to change. Anna was determined to get her hands on Little Elsa, once and for all. She wanted to _see_ Elsa's little friend, to _touch_ Elsa's little friend, to _taste_ Elsa's little friend, and to _play_ with Elsa's little friend.

With her wicked plan in mind, Anna smirked. It was time to take action.

Currently, Anna and Elsa were lying in their bed, snuggled up against one another. _Our clothes are still on, however,_ Anna scoffed bitterly. The sun was just rising, signally the start of a new day.

_That's right. A new day,_ Anna smirked. _Today, we're going to have a little change of pace!_

Anna gently rolled over to face Elsa. Her lover was still fast asleep, with an expression of pure peace written across her face.

_It's a shame that I'll have to destroy that peace,_ Anna thought slyly.

She slid the covers down so that their legs were now uncovered. Elsa was wearing nothing but a tank top and tight briefs. She slowly ran her hand up and down Elsa's bare thigh, noting the small sighs that escaped her girlfriend's lips. Becoming bolder, Anna trailed her fingers dangerously near Elsa's treasure. Anna gingerly rubbed the pads of her fingers up and down the slight bulge.

Elsa mumbled something in her sleep and shifted so that she was flat on her back. Careful not to wake Elsa, Anna placed the palm of her hand onto Elsa's groin and moved it up and down.

"Mmm..." Elsa murmured.

Anna gently rubbed and probed Elsa's penis until until it began to stiffen and grow, stretching the thin briefs. She watched with satisfaction as Elsa's nipples hardened underneath her tank top.

_Elsa was having the most wonderful dream. She was laying on her back across a fresh field of grass. The air was crisp, the sky was clear, and the birds sang beautiful melodies. But that wasn't the best part. The best part about the dream was that Anna was kneeling on top of her, straddling her. Elsa's girlfriend was looking down on her with such bright loving eyes that Elsa melted in her embrace._

_"Elsa," dream Anna cooed. "My dear Elsa." Anna's hands ghosted against Elsa's bare breasts (wait, since when did she get naked?). "Won't you let me pleasure you?" _

_Elsa found herself nodding, unable to speak. _

_"Hmm..." Anna sighed, smiling. "You're so beautiful." Her heavenly hands made their way down Elsa's stomach, leaving fiery trails in their wake. When the hands reached her hardening cock, Elsa felt the breath catch in her throat. _

_"A-Anna..." she moaned. "Please..." _

_A gentle hand cupped her jaw, and Anna kissed her slowly. "Anything for you, my love." Anna's hot hand began to run up and down her shaft, and Elsa's legs tensed. Anna bent down and gave the head a long, agonizing lick that made Elsa throw her head back against the grassy ground. _

_"Do you like that my dear?" _

_"Ohh...yes...!" Elsa groaned as Anna's slick tongue coated her member in saliva. "Fuck...!"_

_Anna continued to drive Elsa wild with her loving ministrations. Elsa felt her balls begin to tighten, and knew that a blissful release was on its way. _

And then she woke up.

Bright light filled her eyes, shattering the grassy scenery, the blue sky, and the singing birds. One thing, however, did not go away. And that was Anna.

Elsa blinked groggily rubbing her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that her heartbeat was running wild. The second thing she noticed was that her lower abdomen felt incredibly tight and warm, and that her cock was swollen.

_Must have been a wet dream,_ Elsa thought. _Wait a minute...then why is Anna kneeling between my legs?_

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed, pulling her legs up. After a quick self-examination, Elsa saw that her briefs had been pulled down in the front, allowing her cock be free and stand straight up against her stomach.

Elsa flushed fifty shades of scarlet when she realized how hard she was. "Anna, what do you think you're doing?"

Anna blew some hair out of her face. "Isn't it obvious? I'm finally getting a glimpse of Little Elsa in her full glory!" she paused, narrowing her eyes playfully. "...Although...I guess that name is rather misleading, because it's clear that "Little Elsa" isn't very _little_ at all..."

If possible, Elsa grew redder. _"Anna!" _she blurted. "How could you?" She pulled her knees up to her chest, desperately trying to hide her erection.

"You don't have to be shy, Elsa," Anna intertwined her fingers with her girlfriend's. "I think that you are beautiful. And Little Elsa is beautiful as well. I love you. I love every part of you."

"It's not okay that you decided to just pull out my dick and play with it without my permission!" Elsa snapped.

Anna's face fell. "I...I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't have done that...are you angry?"

"No," Elsa's voice softened. "I just think that...that we should wait."

"Wait for _what_?" Anna sighed. "We don't even have to have sex yet. But let's at least explore each other's bodies!"

Elsa got up from the bed, smiling at Anna as if she were a little child. "Maybe some other day, my dear."

Anna scowled.

Elsa tucked her treasure back into her briefs (with some slight difficulty), and pulled on a pair of gray sweatpants. "I'll make you breakfast, how about that?"

"I'm not hungry for food," Anna muttered. "I'm hungry for _you_."

Elsa hid a giggle behind her hand. "Oh, come now. Since when are you not hungry for food?"

**OoOoOoOoOo**

The two of them made their way into the kitchen and Elsa began to fry eggs on the stove.

Then Anna remembered something. Her wonderful plan! Now is was time for _phase two!_ She could barely contain her snickering as she dashed to the freezer and nearly ripped the door open in her excitement.

"What are you doing in there?" Elsa asked, setting their plates of eggs onto the table.

"You know, I'm not in the mood for eggs today..." Anna murmured. "I'd much rather have a...(drumroll please) POPSICLE!" She whirled around and brandished a large cardboard box of fruit-flavored popsicles that she bought earlier in the week in order to carry out her evil plan.

"Anna, you know you shouldn't have sugary snacks in the morning. Why don't you have some real food?"

"Nah," Anna said flatly. "I'm just REALLY in the mood for a popsicle!" She pulled out a frozen treat and tore the wrapper off. The popsicle was bright red with a cylindrical shape and a rounded tip.

"Suit yourself," Elsa sat down at the table and began to daintily consume the eggs with a fork. After a few minutes of silent eating, she noticed that something felt off. Anna had became unusually quiet, and an air of suspicion fell upon the room. Elsa glanced up at her girlfriend and nearly did a double take.

"Anna!" Elsa sputtered. "What are you doing with your shirt off?"

Anna stood there in nothing but her shorts and a red popsicle in hand. Elsa could feel the blood rushing to her face (as well as to another certain area) as she received an eyeful of Anna's bountiful breasts...breasts that bounced up and down as Anna strutted toward Elsa. Her hips swayed seductively, hypnotizing the blonde. Anna stopped right in front of her girlfriend, giving Elsa a close-up view of her bare torso. The look in Anna's eyes made Elsa shiver with want.

"What...a-are you...?" the words caught in Elsa's throat when Anna slowly brought the popsicle to her mouth, her lips brushing ever so slightly against the tip.

_Oh no she isn't...she can't be... _Elsa gawked, transfixed, as a small pink tongue darted out from between Anna's lips and swirled around the tip of the popsicle. _Is this really happening to me?_

Anna's tongue flicked the tip, making a slurping sound.

"_Oh, god_..." Elsa whimpered. She felt her pants tightening once again.

Anna began to drag her tongue from one end of the popsicle to another, making small hums of enjoyment. Her eyes did not leave Elsa's. Elsa became mesmerized, watching Anna skillfully maneuver her lips around the length of the popsicle.

_I have never been more jealous of a popsicle in my life,_ Elsa thought. She couldn't help but imagine if it were her cock instead of that damned red popsicle. Anna slipped the popsicle halfway into her mouth, with her small pink lips making and "o" around the treat.

Elsa let out a moan as she could imagine Anna's mouth on her own stiffening cock.

Time slowed down, and Anna's pleasurable performance seemed to last a lifetime. Elsa forgot about everything else. All that mattered was that her beautiful girlfriend was putting on a show that almost made Elsa cream her pants. It took all of her willpower and pride not to whip out her dick and start rubbing. The pressure that accumulated in her poor member was unbelievable. She still had not received release from her wet dream earlier (which turned out to be real), and all of the pent up sexual frustration clouded her mind with lust.

When Anna finished off the popsicle, her lips and tongue were a darker shade of red. She pulled out the bare popsicle stick and it made a pop as it exited her lips.

"So. Did you enjoy the show?" Anna smiled wickedly. Her eyes flickered down to Elsa's crotch. "It looks like Little Elsa sure did."

Elsa realized that she was still staring at Anna with her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open. "Er...!" she choked, and looked down to see a tent straining to pop out of her pants. Even though the briefs and the sweatpants were loose, Little Elsa had grown so much that she was pushing painfully against the thin material.

"S-sorry!" Elsa used her hand to push Little Elsa down, but the added stimulation only made her shudder with pleasure. Bad idea. Little Elsa sprung back up with even more vigor, and Elsa could feel her ears turning scarlet.

Anna giggled at Elsa's discomfort. "You don't have to be sorry, my love. Just...let me take care of that for you. I'll make you feel a lot better...I promise," she added with a wink.

"L-like I said, Anna..." Elsa began.

"Oh please," Anna interrupted her. "Let's get real. The moment I let you out of my sight you'll just jack off, right? I mean, there's no way that your raging hard-on is going to go away on its own. You need release. Now."

Elsa felt herself turning red for the fiftieth time that day. Anna was right on point.

"So..." Anna cupped Elsa's face and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. "Why don't you just let me..._give you a hand?_" she rubbed Elsa's thighs, coming closer and closer to the bulge.

Elsa trembled. Only Anna's hands could turn her into melted butter. "Um...um..." Elsa struggled to form sentences.

Anna's hand wrapped around Elsa's bulge, squeezing. "...Yes?" she asked innocently.

_Oh, Anna. You're a sly devil._ Elsa let out a throaty moan as her mind turned to mush. All the blood from her brain rushed into her penis. Her traitorous hands gripped Anna's smooth ass, pulling her closer.

"Mmm...is this a yes?" Anna said sultrily, palming Elsa's erection. Elsa's hips (yet another traitorous body part) thrust up to meet Anna's hands.

"Ooh, I think we have a yes!" Anna crowed, moving her hands up and down Elsa's bulge.

_Damn it, Anna,_ Elsa moaned. _You...you're just too irresistible! My beautiful_ Anna!

"Hey, Elsa," in an instant, Anna's hands were gone, and Elsa found herself missing them immensely. She held back a whimper of disappointment. Anna was looking down at her with a soft expression. No lust, no seductiveness. Only love.

"Y-yes, Anna?" Elsa found her voice.

"You know I really love you, right?"

"I know, Anna."

"And I want to touch you, so badly. But if you really don't want me to, then I won't push you."

"I understand, my love," Elsa nodded.

"I know that what we're doing is new, and a bit scary. And I want you to be completely okay with it. If you ever feel too uncomfortable, or if you want to stop, then just tell me, and we'll stop right away. I promise, okay?" Anna leaned forward and kissed her.

"Anna, you were right. I think that it's about time we took our relationship to the next level. We _have_ been together for a while, and I'm comfortable with you. I'm completely okay with...doing whatever it is we are doing," Elsa smiled. "So go ahead."

Anna's face broke into a beam, and Elsa could have sworn that she resembled a ray of sunshine. She would do anything to keep Anna smiling forever. Her girlfriend calmly gripped the edge of Elsa's sweat pants and looked into Elsa's eyes. Elsa nodded, trying not to look too eager.

In an instant, Anna's eyes became lust-filled again, and a coy smile graced her lips. Elsa lifted up her hips and Anna gently slid the sweatpants down to her knees, leaving her only in briefs. Elsa felt a brief pang of embarrassment after seeing that her underwear was already stained with precum.

Anna lowered her head, making eye contact with Elsa before dipping down and dragging her tongue across Elsa's clothed dick.

_So hot_, Elsa groaned. _Her tongue is so hot. _Soft, delicious moans escaped Elsa's lips as Anna left a trail of burning kisses on the bulge.

"P-please, Anna," Elsa begged. The pressure was becoming unbearable.

Anna gladly obliged, and swiftly pulled down Elsa's briefs. Elsa whimpered as her cock sprung free into the air.

"You're very beautiful, you know that?" Anna planted a hot, wet kiss on the tip of Elsa's throbbing member. All Elsa could do was whimper in reply. Anna then wrapped her warm fingers around Elsa's shaft and moved her hand up and down in a way that had Elsa moaning in pleasure.

"Yeah...you like that, baby?" Anna murmured in Elsa's ear. She bent down and lapped up the precum that was leaking out of the tip of Elsa's penis. Elsa grunted, feeling her member twitch. The kitchen began to fill up with sounds of sucking, slurping, and moaning.

She and Anna found a nice rhythm; Elsa thrust her hips up to meet Anna's hands as Anna rubbed down her shaft. This wonderful, blissful rhythm had Elsa mewling with ecstasy. Her thrusts turned erratic, and her pants became heavier. She could feel the tell-tale tightening of her balls and the first few muscle spasms.

Anna looked up at her smugly and increased her speed, knowing what was to come.

But instead of riding her way to paradise, Elsa hurriedly jerked her hips away from Anna, standing up shakily. Her member throbbed visibly.

"W-what's the matter?" Anna asked, concern flickering through her eyes. "D-did I do something wrong?"

"N-no!" Elsa shook her head. She took deep breaths, struggling to calm herself, struggling to contain herself and her release. "I-it's just...I was...I was about to um...come..."

"Well, isn't that the point?" Anna smirked.

Elsa looked flustered. "I d-don't want to make a mess...!"

Anna giggled. "Oh Elsa, you're too cute. We can worry about the mess later." She gently pulled Elsa back down in front of her.

"Um...don't you have like a napkin...or towel...or..._ohhhhh fuck!_"

Anna's warm fingers gripped Elsa's shaft and began jacking her off with renewed vigor.

_"Jesus, Anna!_" Elsa moaned, bucking into Anna's hand.

Anna's hot breath tickled her cheek. "You know, Elsa," Anna nipped her ear. "You're always so tense. So wound up. I think it's time that you just _let it go._"

Elsa's breath hitched in her throat. Each stroke of Anna's soft hand sent tremors of pleasure through her body. The tight coils in her groin tightened even further, and her member swelled.

"A-Anna! I...I c-can't hold it back...I-I'm gonna...I'm gonna...!"

"It's okay, baby," Anna whispered in her ear. "You can let it out. _Come for me, baby_!"

That was enough for Elsa. Her member spasmed uncontrollably, and wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her groin, spreading to the rest of her body.

"_FUCK! ANNA!_" Elsa exclaimed. Thick, white ropes of cum shot across the kitchen, and warm semen coated Anna's hand.

Anna smiled smugly, gently milking Elsa's member as she moaned, coming hard. Elsa's hips thrust erratically into Anna's loving fingers, riding out the waves of pleasure.

When Elsa finished, she collapsed into Anna's welcoming arms, panting. The two lovers snuggled into each other's arms, feeling much closer than before.

"Well?" Anna grinned into Elsa's hair. "How does it feel to not have to use your own hands? Did you enjoy yourself? Well...seeing as you shot cum halfway across the room, I'd say that Little Elsa had quite a good time!"

Elsa groaned, looking at the long white spurts of semen that lined the kitchen tiles. "I told you we should have gotten a towel," she muttered.

"It's okay, honey," Anna squeezed Elsa tightly around the waist. "I liked watching you come."

Elsa flushed scarlet. Again.

**Well. That happened. This was my first time writing smut stuff, so I could use some feedback. I feel like some parts of the story were rocky, or shaky, or not smooth. Maybe it'll get better.**

**Anyways, should I continue? (I most likely will)**


	2. Pole & Performance

**I'd like to give a shoutout to the author that inspired me to write a g!p Elsa fic: drunk-on-disappointment. The fic is called "Extracurricular Activities", one of the best g!p Elsanna fics out there! Seriously. So you all should check it out. I was disgusted by g!p until I read that fic...and now look at me...I'm writing my own g!p fic...**

Chapter 2:

"So...that wasn't so bad, was it?" Anna nuzzled her nose into the crook of Elsa's neck. After their bonding moment earlier (and after cleanup), they peacefully snuggled up into the couch.

"No, it wasn't at all," Elsa faced Anna and smiled softly.

"Elsa...why were you so afraid of becoming more intimate with me?" Anna's eyes were slightly confused and sad.

Elsa tucked the loose ginger strands behind her girlfriend's ear. "I...I'm not sure Anna. Something was holding me back. I think that throughout my whole life, I've been ashamed of this part of me. I've been taught by my parents that it makes me different, and that many people would be disgusted with me, if they saw my..."deformity." And so...I've been hiding it for forever...and it just feels weird to suddenly become open about it to someone."

"Oh Elsa," Anna wrapped Elsa in a tight, warm hug. "You know that I don't see you like that. I think you're beautiful in every single way."

"Thank you, Anna," Elsa returned the embrace. "I never appreciate you enough. I'm the luckiest person alive."

Anna felt her stomach flutter at Elsa's endearing confession. She didn't think it was possible to feel more content, more satisfied with life. Well, actually...

"So..." Anna's eyes took on a mischievous glint. "Does this mean that we can...you know..."

Elsa's eyes narrowed. "What, Anna?" Even though she already knew what was coming.

"You know...put the hot dog in the doughnut?"

And there goes the sweet moment.

"Jesus, Anna!" Elsa sighed.

"What?" Anna exclaimed, bolting upright. "You let me jack you off, and you loved it (quite a lot, actually), so now it's only right that we take things up another notch!"

Elsa huffed with mild exasperation. "Baby steps, dear."

Anna lay back down on the sofa. "Okay, you're right. We won't jump to sex (yet). But only because you're so opposed to it."

"...Thank you for understanding," Elsa whispered softly.

The two lay there in silence, until Elsa dozed off. Anna, however, (or rather, Anna's devious, wicked, evil mind) began to craft up a myriad of devious, wicked, evil plans to get what she wanted from Elsa. Anna knew that when it came to anything to do with sex, Elsa was about as cooperative as a one thousand ton boulder. Earlier that day, Anna had managed to move that boulder just a few inches, something that she was still patting herself on the back for. The thought of the accomplishment brought a smug smirk to her face.

But now it was time to move the boulder yet again. The gears churned in Anna's head.

_What could I do to get Elsa so excited that she won't be able to resist me? I don't expect to have sex with her anytime soon, but we could at least move it along in the sexual activities department. _Anna had pleasured Elsa first, and now it was time to try to get Elsa to pleasure her back.

Anna couldn't deny it...the sight of Elsa's erection, the feeling of the smooth skin and the hardened muscle underneath, and the look on Elsa's face as she came was ingrained in Anna's mind forever. The memories of their recent activity brought a rush of excitement onto her, and Anna leaped up from the couch, determined to find a plan to put into action.

And then, the darkest recesses of her mind shouted, "Ooh! I know, I know!"

Slowly, but surely, a sly grin manifested itself onto Anna's lips. She fought hard to keep down a malicious cackle that threatened to escape her throat. _Oh, my lovely, sweet, Elsa. _She giggled instead. _You're in for a treat. _

Anna wasted no time in scribbling a note to Elsa and posting in on the coffee table where Elsa would see it as soon as she woke up. With that, she dashed out of the apartment, hopped in the car, and zoomed off to her destination.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

For the next several weeks, Elsa hardly saw Anna at all. Her girlfriend worked as a nurse at the local hospital, taking the evening shifts. Recently, however, Anna claimed that she had to work some afternoon hours as well due to an "increased amount of heart attacks, strokes, and car accidents all of a sudden." Due to her rising work load, Anna often came home much too worn out, and would promptly collapse onto the bed, asleep.

Elsa was a bit disappointed at the decreased amount of time she was able to spend with her love, but she knew that the job meant a lot to Anna, so she did not question her. With Anna gone for such long periods of time, Elsa turned her focus toward her works of writing. She was an aspiring author, and on her own time, tapped away on the keys of her laptop, creating an art of fiction. As a side job, Elsa worked as a waitress at a fancy restaurant, where she was forced to wear a white button down, black slacks, and a black tie all evening.

That Friday night, Elsa stumbled through the door, exhausted from dealing with snobbish customers. She was now prepared for a long and relaxing weekend. She shrugged off her jacket and threw her keys onto the table. As Elsa opened the door to the dark bedroom, she paused upon seeing a woman's silhouette leaning against the edge of the bed.

"Hello, Elsa," a melodious voice rang out.

"Anna?" Elsa called into the dark. "I expected you to be asleep already." She switched on the lights. And nearly keeled over.

Maybe it was the sudden brightness? Elsa blinked several times to make sure that her mind was not playing tricks on her. After her eyes confirmed that the image in front of her was indeed real, Elsa didn't know whether to be ecstatic or terrified. "Oh...my..."

Anna was casually leaning back on the bed, dressed in nothing but a jet-black set of lingerie consisting of a laced bra and panties that left little to the imagination. The panties were slightly see-through in one particular area.

Elsa felt her mind go numb for a good five minutes as her eyes raked down Anna's entire body. She stared especially hard at Anna's cleavage and crotch.

_Cleavage._

_Crotch. _

_Cleavage. _

_Crotch. _

Elsa didn't realize she was drooling until she heard Anna's low chuckle.

"Enjoying yourself, my dear?"

Elsa opened her mouth, and closed it, unable to form words. There was an all-too-familiar stir in her pants, and she knew that Little Elsa was waking up.

Anna stood up straight and sauntered over to a...

_WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT?_ Elsa felt her jaw drop open. The sight of Anna in lingerie had distracted her from the large shiny metal pole that stood up vertically in the room. It rested on a bright pink metal platform right in front of the bed.

"Is...is...is that a...is that..." Elsa babbled. _No fucking way. _

"Use your words, my love," Anna said, amused.

"But...how...?" Elsa gaped.

Anna slowly walked over to Elsa, looking at her with eyes clouded with love and desire. "You ask too many questions. Why don't you just...relax and enjoy yourself?" She rubbed Elsa's shoulders before wrapping her arms around Elsa's neck and pulling her in for a hot kiss. Elsa moaned against Anna's lips, savoring the sweet taste of her tongue. Anna's bare chest pressed into hers, and Elsa shivered.

"...Anna...you're just too much..." Elsa squeaked. Her knees shook from...excitement? Fear? Probably both.

Then Anna pulled away, much too soon for Elsa's liking. Anna's fingers intertwined into hers and led her to the edge of the mattress.

"I want you to sit here, and watch. No touching me...or yourself," Anna added with a wink. Elsa could only swallow and nod.

Anna walked over to her mp3 player, fiddled with some buttons, and within a few seconds, music began emitting from the small speakers. The music was soft, yet there was also an underlying beat to it that Elsa knew too well. _Is this...porno music?_

Anna turned around and blew Elsa a kiss through rosy lips before walking with prominently swaying hips to the shiny metal pole. Her slim fingers wrapped around the pole and she smoothly hoisted herself up, extending her legs outward and giving Elsa a pleasurable view of the area between her legs.

Elsa felt a small whimper come from her lips. Her mind felt like it was buzzed; all of her surroundings faded to a blurry mass, and all that she could see was her gorgeous Anna dancing gracefully to the beat of the music.

Anna's movements were slow, deliberate, and refined. She clung onto the pole with her legs while stretching backward, arching her back with her arms over her head. Anna turned to make eye contact with Elsa, and her expression turned smug when she saw that her girlfriend was gawking at her in stunned amazement.

Elsa's heart hammered against her rib cage. Her hands gripped the sheets tightly. She feared that if she let go, her fingers might latch on to her cock and commence with the vigorous stroking.

Anna let out a quiet, sultry chuckle that made Elsa shudder. She bent her body into the most delicious positions that had Elsa squirming in her seat. Anna made sure to purposefully give Elsa the enjoyable views of her cleavage and ass. She could see with satisfaction that Elsa's cheeks, ears, and neck were flushed red, and a tent was poking up from her pants.

_Time for the next step,_ Anna thought. She faced Elsa and bent forward, making sure that Elsa's eyes were glued onto her boobs, which dangled down. Anna brought her hands behind her and unclasped the bra, shrugging it from her shoulders at an agonizingly slow pace. She smirked as she saw Elsa's mouth drop down.

_Oh man... _Elsa felt her pants tightening even further. It was unbelievable how the sight of soft, plump breasts topped with rosy peaks could excite her so much. Her member pressed hard against the zipper, and Elsa shifted uncomfortably, trying to readjust her erection without using her hands.

Anna lazily twirled the bra on her fingers before tossing it into Elsa's lap. Elsa's entire body tensed up, and her fingers ached to touch Anna's garment. It took all of her willpower to force her hands to stay put.

Anna turned back around and strutted to the pole, swaying her ass. She continued her erotic dance, twisting and arching her body with fluid movements.

The soft tempo of the music, the image of Anna provocatively dancing, flushed and glistening with sweat, drove Elsa insane. She was aware of only two things: One, her girlfriend was the hottest, sexiest thing on the planet. And two, she was so utterly and undeniably aroused that she would explode if she did not seek release, and soon.

Elsa felt her fingers slowly inching toward her throbbing groin. Apparently, the commands of her penis overrode the commands of her brain. Her shaking fingers rested on her thigh as she battled against her libido. She gazed into Anna's eyes and saw a glimmer of amusement. Anna was well aware of Elsa's predicament.

'No touching,' Anna mouthed, waving her finger as if disciplining a naughty child. The corners of her lips curled into a sly smile as she moved her body even more erotically, swaying in all the right places. Elsa failed to hold back a moan. She gripped the fabric of her slacks, preventing her hands from reaching their destination.

Within the next few seconds, the song ended, and Anna leaped off the pole, landing gracefully like a cat. She slowly made her way over to Elsa, smiling seductively.

Elsa began to breath faster as Anna stood above her, gently swaying her breasts before Elsa's eyes.

"If you like them so much, touch them," Anna whispered in her ear.

Elsa gulped. Her arms trembled as she raised them and cautiously took Anna's mounds in her hands. Anna let out a sigh of pleasure and closed her eyes. Elsa, encouraged, slowly massaged Anna's breasts, relishing the feeling of soft, silky skin. Electricity coursed from her fingers to her lower abdomen, and Elsa let out a groan.

Anna laughed softly. "I suppose I should relieve Little Elsa of some of the pressure..." her thigh slipped between Elsa's legs and started rubbing her bulge up and down.

Elsa let out a breathy gasp as her hips ground against Anna's thigh. "_Oh, Anna...that feels..."_ she couldn't complete her sentence. Although there was clothing in between them, it took very little stimulation to pleasure Elsa. At that point, her throbbing member was so sensitive that one touch of Anna's bare hands would have sent her over the edge.

Elsa's pride went out the window as she hungrily humped Anna's leg, grunting in pleasure. She knew that she did not want to come just yet, for it was still quite early in their love session. But at the same time, the pressure in her groin was unbearable, and she needed her release.

"Oh, my, somebody's excited," Anna giggled. She gently cupped Elsa's rear as her girlfriend ground herself into her. Elsa began panting as she approached her climax.

When Anna's teeth latched onto her neck, Elsa felt herself unravel. Her member swelled before erupting, soaking the front of her pants with hot, messy cum. She bucked against Anna's warm thigh, lathering it with slick semen. Anna held Elsa close as her girlfriend rode through her climax, groaning loudly.

Elsa fell back onto the bed when she finished.

"Honey, you realized that you just came in your pants, right?" Anna held back a laugh. "And you're the one who's always a stickler about messes..."

"It's your fault, not mine," Elsa gasped. "Where...where did you learn to dance like that?" her eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Well...erm...about that..." Anna giggled nervously.

"Oh my goodness," Elsa smacked herself on the forehead. "All these weeks...you haven't been working extra shifts...you've been taking _pole dancing lessons!_"

"Ta daa!" Anna grinned. "I'm definitely not a professional yet, but I got the basics down."

"A-and you...you _bought a damn dance pole?_"

"No, silly," Anna scoffed. "This is a rental. Anyways..." she clambered onto the bed and propped herself up on top of Elsa. "You had some fun tonight...but...now I think it's my turn."

Anna dragged her tongue across Elsa's lower lip before leaning in for a deep kiss. The kiss was slow and sensual, with neither side seeking dominance. Both wanted to enjoy the taste of the other; they had all night, and there was no rush.

Elsa smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Anna's neck, pulling her closer. She broke the kiss and trailed her lips along Anna's jaw, sucking gently.

"You're..._wonderful_..." Elsa mumbled between pecks. Her hands traveled lower to gently grip Anna's hips.

"Elsa," Anna gasped. She took Elsa's face in her hands and gazed into her eyes. "I...I want you to touch me."

Elsa nodded silently. _Anything for you, my love. _However, a wave of nervousness washed over her. Elsa had never done anything like this, and feared that she would mess up and disappoint Anna.

Anna sensed her girlfriend's hesitation and softly cupped her jaw. "Hey, Elsa. Don't be afraid. It's only me."

"If I do something wrong...if I hurt you...promise you'll let me know?" Elsa whispered.

Anna smiled and nodded reassuringly. _But_ y_ou could never hurt me, Elsa._

Elsa took and deep breath and rubbed her palms down Anna's smooth stomach, lightly massaging the warm skin. She tilted her head slightly forward, letting her breath ghost against Anna's breasts. Anna shivered in reply. Elsa paused, and then tenderly licked the tip of Anna's pink nipple. Anna let out a sigh of pleasure and gripped the back of Elsa's head, gently urging her closer.

Becoming bolder, Elsa opened her mouth and took in Anna's hardened peak, lightly suckling on it. Her tongue swirled around, drawing intricate patterns on her burning skin.

"_Yes, _just like that," Anna gasped. Her fingers ran through Elsa's silky hair. Elsa responded by squeezing Anna's creamy breasts, relishing in the sounds of pleasure that the redhead made.

"You know, it's not fair that I'm naked and you're completely clothed," Anna breathed. She gently loosened Elsa's tie before pulling it off of her neck. "I want to see you too."

With nimble fingers, Anna quietly unbuttoned Elsa's white dress shirt, leaving a hot path of kisses where the skin was unveiled. When she reached the bottom, Anna tugged out the ends of Elsa's shirt from where it was tucked under her pants. She bit back a smile when she noted that the front edges of the shirt were stained with semen from Elsa's earlier release. Anna slid her hands up onto Elsa's rounded shoulders, pushing off the garment. Elsa shrugged off her shirt and discarded it onto the ground.

Anna was now treated with the sight of Elsa's pale, creamy skin atop of toned muscles. her eyes darkened with lust, and her fingers traveled to Elsa's smooth back to pop open her clasp. The bra fell from the blonde's body, releasing her voluptuous bust. Anna placed one wet kiss atop each of Elsa's nipples, watching with satisfaction as they became hardened.

Elsa's hands journeyed lower on Anna's body, and the tips of her fingers brushed against Anna's center through the cloth.

"Go ahead, dear," Anna trembled with anticipation.

Elsa obliged and slipped her thumbs underneath the laces of Anna's panties. Carefully, she dragged the soaked garment down Anna's hips, letting it fall to her ankles. Anna stepped out of them and pushed Elsa back onto the bed. Their soft chests collided, and both moaned at the delightful contact. Their lips met once again in a passionate kiss.

Anna sat up, straddling Elsa's tight stomach. She rubbed her center up and down on the blonde, and Elsa groaned upon feeling the slickness. She lifted her head and admired (ogled) Anna's womanhood. It was the most alluring thing that Elsa had ever laid eyes on, especially when attached to an angelic being such as Anna. Elsa began to feel extremely warm in her nether regions once again. The sight of Anna straddling her, naked, was enough to light a fire.

"Mhm..." Anna purred, grinding her hips against Elsa's. "Hard again, babe?" Sure enough, Elsa's member gradually stiffened. Anna unbuckled Elsa's belt and slowly pulled it out of the loops. "Honey, I want to feel your fingers...inside of me."

Elsa couldn't say no to the goddess on top of her. She tentatively brushed the tips of her fingers against Anna's folds, marveling at how wet her girlfriend was. Elsa became bolder and ventured further, pressing her thumb into Anna's mound. All of her previous doubts went out the window as Anna melted into her touch, emitting moans of pleasure.

Elsa's fingers were inexperienced, but Anna loved every moment of it. Her Elsa, the one who had been so shy and insecure, was now participating in an intimate activity with her, and Anna relished the feeling. She reached for Elsa's pants, undid the top button, and slid the zipper down. Elsa involuntarily pushed up her hips to meet Anna's hands.

The blonde gently felt around until her fingers found Anna's entrance, and timidly slipped a digit inside. Anna let out a throaty groan and ground herself into Elsa's hand. "J-just like that, babe..." she gasped. Anna fumbled with Elsa's pants before slipping them off and discarding them on the floor, along with the other articles of clothing.

Elsa elevated her body, allowing Anna to tug off her cum-soaked briefs. She felt the pressure tightening up within her groin as Anna's legs wrapped around her back. The two of them sat up on the edge of the bed, facing each other with legs intertwined.

"_Elsa_," Anna nibbled her lower lip. "I want us to come..._together_." Her heated hand slipped around Elsa's shaft, which was already lubricated by sticky semen. She rubbed the member up and down, gently, and Elsa's breath quickened. She closed her eyes for a few moments, enjoying the blissful touches.

Not wanting to neglect Anna, Elsa slid another finger in and slowly pumped them in and out. She watched Anna's face for her reactions, wanting desperately to learn how to pleasure her lover. As if sensing Elsa's apprehension, Anna gripped the back of the blonde's neck and pulled her in, pressing their soft lips together.

"Stop worrying so much," Anna breathed. "I love what you're doing. I love _you_," she murmured between kisses.

Elsa relaxed into Anna's caress and used her free hand to stroke her fiery red hair.

The two lovers settled into a gentle, non-aggressive pattern. Their lips melded together into scorching kisses. They tenderly stroked one another, reveling in the pleasure that came with exploring each other's bodies. Their skin burned with desire, pleasure, and love.

Ultimately, their movements became more erratic and heavy panting filled the room as the couple began reaching the edge. Elsa and Anna's bodies flushed red, sparkling with sweat. Their fingers gleamed with their partner's juices as they bucked into each other's hands.

The coils in Elsa's abdomen tightened, threatening to unravel. She gasped, struggling to hold out until Anna was ready. Her member glistened with precum, on the verge of bursting. Elsa's fingers slipped in and out of Anna's folds. Never, in her wildest fantasies, could she imagine how glorious it felt to finally _feel_ Anna. Her girlfriend's hips thrust forward to meet Elsa's hand, soft mewls escaping her lips.

The look of pure bliss on Anna's face, the sound of her voice intoxicated with ecstasy, and her hot center squeezing around Elsa's fingers proved to be too much. Elsa felt her member swelling up as Anna's sweet hand massaged her. _Just a little longer... _She trembled as small waves of pleasure began shuddering through her groin.

Just then, Anna's walls squeezed Elsa's fingers tightly as she came, uttering cries of euphoria.

Elsa let herself go completely. Thick strands of semen spurted out onto Anna's chest and stomach as Elsa climaxed for the second time that day. She moaned loudly into Anna's lips, savoring the flood of pleasure that washed through her body.

The couple held each other even tighter as they they rubbed one another, riding through the waves of bliss together.

When they finished, the lovers snuggled up in the sheets, sighing in contentment. No words were spoken. But both knew in their minds that their relationship had skyrocketed to new levels, bringing with it much excitement.

**Okay, wow, this was a lot longer than I expected it to be. It was also VERY difficult to write...took me hours. I feel like it hit a lot of bumps, but I hope it turned out alright...**

**And maybe a several weeks isn't really enough time to become good at pole dancing...but if you're really dedicated and you want to please your lovely girlfriend, I'm sure it's possible! I know that Anna seems really horny in this fic, but Elsa's her girlfriend, so can you really blame her? **

**If you guys have any specific scenarios that you want to request (from the deepest, darkest recesses of your fantasizing, horny minds), please don't be shy. I already have plans for the next two or three chapters, but some ideas wouldn't hurt! (Just letting you know, though, I'm not a fan of anal, toys, or BDSM...yeah, yeah, I know that's all the fun stuff).**


	3. Parents & Playing

**This chapter will not be all smut...I've actually decided to put KIND OF a story in this chapter. Sorry to all of those who wanted it to be pure smut...If you really don't want to go through the agony of reading a partially smut-less chapter, then I'll let you know that the smutty part is in the second half. But I'd appreciate it if you read the entire chapter...things might make more sense if you do. **

Chapter 3:

"Elsa, honey?" Anna padded into the bedroom with a cellphone in hand. "My mom would like us to visit this coming weekend...are you free to go?"

Elsa groaned into the pillows. "No, but I can make myself busy."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Yes, mom," she sighed into the phone. "We're free that weekend. See you then. Love you, mom." She hung up and then clambered into the bed. "Elsa, I'm sure it won't be so bad."

"How can you say that?" Elsa muttered bitterly. "Maybe I should remind you that your dad hates my guts."

"But my mother doesn't," Anna stroked Elsa's cheek. "Think about how much my mom's opinion has changed about our relationship. She's trying to embrace it...she really is. The fact that she invited us to go see her truly means that she's turning around."

Elsa breathed out. "You're right. But your mom is the least of my worries...it's your father..."

Mr. and Mrs. Christian, Anna's parents, believed that gayness was an abomination. They saw same-sex couples as monstrosities that needed to be eradicated from the earth. Anna feared letting her secret out, certain that her parents would toss her onto the streets. It wasn't until long after her graduation from college that she began to consider coming out. By then, Anna already rented her own place, obtained her own job, and was able to sustain herself comfortably. If her parents rejected her, it would only affect her emotionally.

When Anna fell in love with Elsa, and Elsa moved in, Anna gained the courage to tell her parents the truth...over the phone. Shock and horror immediately flooded their voices. Her parents promptly hung up, and did not speak to her for three months. It was Anna's mom who came around first. She did not have the heart to hate gays when it meant that she would have to hate her own daughter.

While Anna and her mother patched it up, Anna's father remained cold. Although he still loved Anna, he was certain that he could somehow cure her of the "disease". He despised Elsa, for Elsa was the one who was "turning Anna to the dark side".

When Elsa met Anna's parents for the first time, there was much tension in the room. Anna's mom was clearly uncomfortable, but made a notable effort to connect with Elsa. Anna's father, on the other hand, gazed at Elsa with such hatred that the blonde felt like sinking into the ground. It did not take long for things to escalate. Anna's dad exploded, denouncing Elsa as a "demon" that was "corrupting" his daughter. Elsa stormed out of the house, and Anna followed. Neither of them had seen Anna's parents since...although that was about to change.

Anna could see the nervousness filling up Elsa's cerulean eyes.

"Dear, I know that you're not very happy about this. And honestly, I'm a bit worried too. But I can't ignore my parents forever. I have to see them."

Elsa scoffed, turning away from Anna. "Then why don't you just go by yourself? They're your parents, not mine. I'll wait here."

"Elsa Andersen." Anna's voice tightened. "My mother wants to see you. Why do you think she asked if you were busy or not? She cares, Elsa."

Elsa's eyes softened. "I'm sorry. I never should have suggested that you go by yourself. I know that your mom cares...and I respect her for that. Unfortunately, she comes attached to your father (that dickhead)."

Anna's comforting arms embraced her. "Honey, just disregard my father. He's ignorant, sensitive, and close-minded in certain topics. It's the way he was brought up, so in a way, you can't blame him completely for it. He comes from a whole different generation."

"So does your mom."

"Well...she's less close-minded." Anna shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Nothing my dad does can keep us apart."

Elsa turned to face Anna, and their lips gently pressed together. Elsa smiled, feeling her skin tingle where it came in contact with Anna. Her nervousness about visiting Anna's parents was alleviated, somewhat.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

The work week went by much too fast for Elsa's liking. The weekend was a dark, looming storm waiting to pounce on her. She spent her hours stressing over the upcoming visit with Anna's parents. Although Anna constantly reassured her that everything was going to be okay, Elsa felt a crushing amount of dread. She was by no means prepared to face Anna's father.

It wasn't only because Mr. Christian disapproved of her relationship with Anna. It was because he brought back memories of Elsa's own parents, and how they treated her like an insect when she revealed her sexual orientation to them. Her parents had always been distant and negligent, so Elsa never expected them to react with such disgust when she told them her secret. Elsa had to practically flee from her abusive home the moment she turned eighteen.

That Saturday afternoon, she halfheartedly packed her clothes and toiletries and tossed the bag into the backseat of the car.

"Oh, cheer up," Anna sighed, slamming the door shut. "It'll only be one night. We'll be home around Sunday evening."

The drive from Arendelle City to Weselton was four hours. Elsa brooded while Anna made light conversation, trying to brighten Elsa's dark mood. When Anna pulled up to the pristine, white driveway, Elsa's scowl deepened.

Anna exasperatedly turned off the engine. "Listen up, Elsa. I know that you hate my father, and you have a good reason to (several good reasons, actually). But I am really sick of your sourness. This behavior is not going to help my father's opinion of you."

Elsa crossed her arms. "Nothing I do will improve his opinion of me."

"You should at least have a good attitude for my mother!" Anna continued. "She had to completely turn around her way of thinking, just so that she could accept me...so that she could accept _us._ Please appreciate that."

Elsa let out a breath. "I'll put on a smile for your mother."

Anna beamed and squeezed Elsa's shoulder. "Thank you, babe. Now let's get moving, shall we?"

They lugged their bags from the car and trudged up the driveway to the large house. Elsa got to the door first, but could not bring herself to ring the doorbell. Anna had to complete the task for her.

A few moments of silence went by, and Elsa swallowed. "You know, there's still time for us to get back in the car and drive home. We can pretend that we were playing ding dong ditch."

Anna shot her a glare.

The door creaked open, a slim middle-aged woman with fiery hair like Anna opened up her welcoming arms.

"Mom!" Anna flew into her mother and squeezed her tight. "It's been too long!"

Mrs. Christian chuckled and held her daughter for a few seconds before looking over to Elsa. "Elsa, it's great to see you again. How are you?"

"I am well, thank you, Mrs. Christian," Elsa bowed her head slightly. "And you?"

"I've been rather busy, but I'm doing well, thank you for asking." Anna's mother smiled softly at the two girls before beckoning them into the immaculate house. "Come in, come in, girls. We have a lot to catch up on."

Anna placed a comforting hand on Elsa's elbow and led her into the home. The last time Elsa had been here had not been particularly pleasant. She was wary, despite the comforting atmosphere of the house.

"Here's your room, girls," Mrs. Christian led them into the hallway. "When you're all settled in, come out and we'll have drinks. Your father will be home soon, Anna."

"Wonderful," Elsa muttered so that only Anna could hear.

"Okay, thanks mom," Anna smiled as she gripped Elsa's arm especially hard.

Mrs. Christian left the two alone in the room, and Anna faced Elsa. "Well? Was that so difficult?"

"It's only been a few minutes. And your dad isn't even home," Elsa pointed out. "Things will get worse."

Anna rolled her eyes. "You are _such_ a pessimist!"

Once they unloaded their bags and set their toiletries in the bathroom, Anna and Elsa strolled out.

"What would you girls like to drink?" Mrs. Christian called.

"Lemonade!" Anna chirped.

"Um...just water for me, please," Elsa said.

Anna's mother came out from the kitchen with drinks and headed for the glass doors leading to the patio. "Why don't you two come on outside? We should sit by the pool."

The three of them situated themselves around a table. Elsa found one particularly comfy pool chair padded with a royal red cushion.

"So," Mrs. Christian breathed. "Tell me how you guys have been doing!"

Elsa found herself gradually relaxing as she partook in the friendly conversation with Anna's mother. Mrs. Christian spoke to her as if she were any other person. She was polite and caring, and Elsa felt a pang of guilt for being so reluctant to come visit, knowing that Mrs. Christian was the one who invited her. Furthermore, Elsa noted that Anna bubbled with happiness. She finally had a chance to visit her mother after all these months. For a moment, Elsa was glad she came. Anything that made Anna so radiant was worth it.

Suddenly, there came the ominous sound of the front door opening and closing. Elsa felt her heart leap to her throat. Instantly, the light mood set by Anna's mother became contaminated by something dark.

Anna sensed her girlfriend's anxiety and slipped her hand into Elsa's. Mrs. Christian was well-aware of her husband's dislike for Elsa, as well as Elsa's nervousness at having to face him again. She shot Elsa a reassuring glance before standing up and opening the patio door.

"Honey? We're all out here. Come say hi to Anna and Elsa!"

Elsa swallowed as she saw a tall, broad figure coming closer and closer to the glass doors. She squeezed Anna's hand tighter and scooted closer to her girlfriend in defiance. Elsa wanted Mr. Christian to see that she and Anna were close.

A wide hand gripped the edge of the door and pushed it open, revealing a tall, muscular man about the same age as Mrs. Christian. He was dressed in a business suit and wore a dark expression. When he received an eyeful of Elsa, his think brows narrowed and his thin lips set into a grimace.

"Honey, I'm sure you remember Elsa," Mrs. Christian said cheerfully.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Christian," Elsa stated coldly.

"Miss Andersen." Anna's father deadpanned.

Silence dropped like a dead weight onto the room. Tension permeated the air. Nobody moved for a good minute.

"Hi dad!" Anna finally blurted. Her cheerful voice sounded alien in the thick air.

Mr. Christian's glare diminished slightly. "Hello, Anna."

Anna pried her fingers out of Elsa's hands and stood up to embrace her father in a warm hug, which he returned by patting her lightly on the back. "Dad, it's so good to see you! It's been so long! So how have you..."

"Andersen," his gruff voice cut off Anna. "You need to get out of that chair."

Elsa stared back, mildly confused. She didn't move.

Mrs. Christian sighed. "Why must she? She's been sitting there the whole time."

"That's my chair. Nobody but me may sit on it. Now _get up, girl!_" Mr. Christian growled.

"Dad," Anna pleaded. "You've let me and mom sit there before, so why should Elsa be any different?"

"You know well why!"

"Dad...!"

"Anna, stop." Elsa's icy voice sliced through the air. "It's not worth it. A chair is not worth fighting for. I'll give it up. I'm not _childish._" She spat out the last word before standing up and hooking her arm around Anna's waist, almost possessively. _That's right. Your daughter is mine. _She met Mr. Christian's blazing eyes, determined to stare him down.

The vein on his forehead swelled. "Get your filthy hands off of my daughter," he snarled. "You are not allowed to touch her while you're on my property!"

"Kai, _please!_" Mrs. Christian begged.

"She's my girlfriend!" Elsa snapped back. She was not about to back down when it came to her love for Anna.

"Elsa..." Anna gently moved Elsa's arm from her body and stepped back. "Just do as he says...please."

Elsa stared at Anna, aghast for a moment. "_Fine!_" she hissed. She backed up a few dramatic steps. "My hands are _off!_"

Mrs. Christian tiredly rubbed her brows. "Kai...I need you to help me buy some groceries...let's go." She nudged him out the door. Mr. Christian shot Elsa one last withering leer.

"I'm going to try to persuade him to lay off on Elsa," Mrs. Christian kissed her daughter on the cheek. She shot Elsa an apologetic glance before departing.

Once the glass door slid shut, and uncomfortable silence set in. Elsa crossed her arms stood stiffly, not looking at Anna. Anna sighed and went to rub Elsa's arm. Her fingers barely even brushed Elsa's skin before the blonde snatched her arm back.

"Elsa, what's the matter?"

"Oh,_ so now you want to touch me?" Elsa spat. "What changed?" The look of hurt that flashed through Anna's eyes made Elsa instantly regret using such a hars_h tone. But anger boiled within her, and she found it difficult to control.

"You know, your dad is a FUCKING ASSHOLE!" she kicked a chair. "I don't know why you still listen to him. You're your own damn person...you don't have to do what he says!"

"Elsa, I'm sorry...about not taking your side earlier. But I was only trying not to cause trouble."

"Who cares?" Elsa whirled to face Anna. "Who cares if there's trouble? We can't just back down just because we're scared of someone!"

"Listen, Elsa," desperation leaked into Anna's voice. "If you kept on disobeying my father, he would have beaten you to a pulp! I didn't want that to happen to you!"

"I don't give a shit!" Elsa shouted, and Anna flinched back. "You're father can beat me into the ground, for all I care. But Anna, I am willing to fight back, for you." her voice lowered. "And...I hope that you would be willing to fight for me, as well."

"Oh, Elsa," Anna whispered. She enveloped Elsa's hand in hers and gently pulled her close. "I just don't want you getting hurt. Especially not because of me." She wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck and hugged her tightly.

"W-when...when you took your father's side over mine...it felt as if you didn't want me," Elsa mumbled into the crook of Anna's neck.

Anna sniffled. "Oh, my love. How could you ever think that?"

"I'm sorry for getting so angry," Elsa whispered.

"Don't be sorry," Anna nuzzled their noses together. "You were right. We should stand up to my father. We're adults now, and we shouldn't let him dictate us."

"So...does this mean we can hold hands or hug in front of him?" Elsa asked hopefully.

Anna sighed. "Honestly, that's probably not a good idea. I know you're not happy about this, but if we want this weekend to be as peaceful as possible, we should keep the touching to a minimum."

"I suppose kissing is out of the question," Elsa muttered. "And I thought you said that we were going to stand up to him now."

"Well, I've tried talking to him many times about you, and he just won't budge. He has promised me not to physically hurt you, but if you piss him off enough, he still might break your nose. And if he did, I'd never talk to him again."

Elsa plopped down on a pool chair (not Mr. Christian's) and exhaled in surrender. "Alright. I won't touch you in front of him."

Anna settled into Elsa's lap and draped her arms around her neck. "He's not here right now," she hummed into Elsa's ear. "He can't stop us from touching each other." She closed the space in between them and met Elsa's delicate mouth. Elsa let out a sigh of contentment and nibbled Anna's lower lip. She enjoyed the sweet taste of her partner, with a slight hint of tang from the lemonade she drank earlier.

Anna shifted so that her legs were now straddling Elsa's. Their pelvises pressed together, and Elsa let out a small groan from the friction. "Anna...wait."

"What's the matter?" Anna ground her hips against Elsa's. Elsa's hips jerked back. "Anna, should we be doing this here?"

"Why not? My parents aren't home."

"What if they come back? What if they have security cameras installed? What if your dad sees my...my...you know..." Elsa's gayness was already so vile in Mr. Christian's eyes. She shuddered to think about how he would react if he found out that she was even more of a "monstrosity" than he thought.

"You know, there is a possibility that my dad will like you better if he finds out you have a penis," Anna murmured.

"And why the hell would that be?" Elsa sputtered.

"Because then he'll see that you're more like a boy than he thought. Maybe it'll make him more okay with our relationship."

Elsa scoffed. "Yeah, well I wouldn't count on it."

"It doesn't matter. We can do what we want now," Anna tenderly kissed Elsa's jaw. "I've hurt you today. Allow me to make it up to you."

Elsa gazed up at Anna and became lost in her blazing, determined eyes. She inhaled sharply when Anna's petite hands cupped her breasts and kneaded them slowly. Anna's fingers sent electricity through her body, and Elsa leaned into the touch.

Anna's teeth latched onto Elsa's neck, eliciting a shudder from the blonde. She leaned her head back, allowing Anna access as the redhead sucked on the delicate skin. Heat flowed into the lower regions of her body. Anna gripped Elsa's wrists and directed her hands under her shirt. Elsa complied, tracing small circles on Anna's toned stomach. Traveling up, she slipped her fingers underneath the lace of Anna's bra and petted the delicious skin.

Anna moaned and Elsa felt herself hardening at a very awkward angle in her pants. The way that Anna was sitting in her lap did not help the situation. She shifted uncomfortably in the pool chair, trying to readjust her erection.

A coy smile lit up Anna's face as she felt something poking the inside of her thigh. "Excited, much?" She thrust her hips forward and rubbed it hard against Elsa's crotch. Elsa let out a shaky gasp and clutched onto Anna's breasts.

"Let me take care of you, dear," Anna lifted herself off of Elsa, and she immediately missed the contact. The redhead knelt on the ground between Elsa's legs and slowly trailed her fingers up and down Elsa's thigh. Her eyelashes bat seductively, hands crawling closer and closer to Elsa's treasure...but not quite reaching it.

Elsa sweated in anticipation. Tingles snaked down her spine as Anna's feverish hands approached her zipper at an agonizing pace. Her cock swelled and pushed against her pants, creating a painfully noticeable hump.

"Happy to see me?" Anna cooed. She brushed her fingers against the denim material that suffocated Elsa's raging hard-on. A shuddering breath tore through Elsa, and her legs tensed. Despite the fog of arousal that was clogging up her brain, one sensible though recurred: _They were at Anna's parent's house. This is not something to be doing at your parent's house!_

"Anna..." Elsa gasped. "W-what if...what if your parents..._mhmm_...!" Anna pressed the pad of her thumb against Elsa's tent.

"You're worried about getting caught?" Anna purred. "I guess I'll just have to make you cum quickly then." Anna's head dipped down and she placed a long, slow, sultry kiss on the tip of Elsa's bulge. Even through the jeans Elsa could feel the heat emanating from Anna's lips. Her cock grew hot and twitched in her pants. Anna felt the twitch and smiled against the tent.

Elsa couldn't take it anymore. She reached for her zipper, desperate to relieve herself of the unbearable pressure.

"Ah, ah, ah," Anna clucked her tongue. She snatched Elsa's wrists and pinned them down against her sides. "Let me do it." Anna's deft fingers quietly undid the button, then slowly tugged the zipper down. Immediately, Elsa's dick (still clothed in underwear) popped out of the fly. She briefly thanked the heavens that she decided to wear boxers that day. They gave her more room for her burning erection to breathe.

Anna's hand slipped into Elsa's pants and gripped her length through the boxers. Elsa grunted and involuntarily thrust her hips up. "Please..."

Anna placed a quick kiss on the bulge before sliding Elsa's boxers down and over the member. Her penis sprung eagerly into the air, the tip glistening with slick fluid. Elsa sighed with relief as she was freed. Anna grasped the base of Elsa's shaft firmly and pumped up and down. The sudden contact made Elsa shakily inhale.

Anna lowered her head and blew gently on the tip of the penis. The blonde groaned and pushed herself closer to Anna, wanting _more._ Anna firmly held Elsa's hips, keeping her in place. She proceeded to tease Elsa horribly: her lips ghosted lightly up and down Elsa's shaft, gently licked the tip, and left trails of blazing kisses around the base. All actions were pleasurable, but none were enough to satisfy her arousal.

Elsa bit her bottom lip tightly, struggling not to whimper. "_Oh God, Anna_..." she begged. "...Please...don't tease..." _  
_

"...But that's the fun part," Anna looked up at her slyly. She nonetheless decided to have mercy and took Elsa's head into her mouth, sucking gently. Elsa moaned and threw her head back. "Yes...just like that..."

Anna's soft tongue ran from the base of the shaft to the tip, stopping to gather the pooling precum. Elsa shivered in ecstasy. She groaned and involuntarily pushed her hips up into Anna's mouth, causing her girlfriend to choke.

"I'm-I'm sorry!" Elsa cried. She tried to pull out of Anna's mouth, but Anna's firm grip on her shaft prevented her from doing so.

"You stay right here," Anna smirked, flicking her tongue enticingly on the head.

Elsa throbbed with need between Anna's lips, spurring her ministrations. Anna sucked harder, bobbing her head up and down while massaging the base of the penis with her fingers. The tip of Elsa's cock repeatedly rubbed against the inside of Anna's cheek.

The blonde tensed up and closed her eyes. It was wonderful, the feeling of Anna's mouth on her most private part. Anna's warm, moist lips melded into her member, sending bolts of pleasure coursing through her lower abdomen. Elsa's legs began to shake as small spasms began at the base of her penis. She felt pleasurable tugs in her lower groin, and began to groan loudly as she prepared for an impending climax. Anna's hand stroked the base of her shaft, exciting it immensely.

"Babe...I'm c-close...!" Elsa gasped. She wanted to warn Anna in case Anna did not want to swallow. Anna kept her mouth firmly on Elsa's penis, and Elsa allowed for the waves of pleasure to grow strong.

The pressure mounted rapidly, and her cock swelled and tightened, ready to burst. She was close..._so deliciously close._

Just as Elsa was seconds away from sweet, sweet release, Anna squeezed...hard. Elsa was on the verge of orgasm, teetering on the edge...but unable to let herself go. The pressure built, and built, and built...but could not be released. Elsa stared at the redhead, panting, with eyes as wide as saucers. "Wh...wha..."

Anna didn't bother trying to hold back her giggle. "You should see your face right now."

Elsa flushed. "Wh-why? How could you do that to me?" she sputtered.

"I thought it would be funny."

"And I thought we were supposed to get me off before your parents came home!" Elsa gasped. "Anna...don't leave me like this!" she gestured down to her swollen soldier standing upright and strong.

"Don't worry baby, I won't leave you like that. I just wanted to try it out."

"This is hardly the time to experiment!" Elsa protested.

"Oh, don't get so upset," Anna pecked Elsa on the lips. "I promised you I would get you off...and that's exactly what I'm going to do." She lowered her head and took Elsa into her mouth once again. Elsa hummed her approval and buried her fingers into Anna's strawberry blonde tresses. Anna's tongue lathered Elsa's penis in slick saliva.

The pleasure began to accumulate once again, and with every lick and suck, Elsa let out a small gasp.

After one particularly eager lick, a thick strand of milky precum oozed out from the tip. Anna immediately lapped it up, reducing Elsa to a moaning, aroused mess. She clutched onto Anna's head for dear life, struggling not to buck her hips.

Anna's fingers dug deeper into Elsa's pants and found her balls, squeezing them gently.

"_Ohh...yeah..."_ was all Elsa could get out.

Anna's lips slid back and forth on her member, and Elsa found herself rolling her hips to increase the friction. Each touch from Anna's warm, wet, mouth sent electric tendrils shooting through her body.

With her other hand, Anna massaged the part of Elsa's penis that she could not take into her mouth. With blissful stimulation to her balls, as well as Anna's hot mouth sucking on her sensitive head, Elsa felt herself tightening up once again, preparing for release.

The muscles in her lower abdomen curled, her balls tightened, and a familiar, delightful tug began in her groin. "Anna...I'm...I'm about to...!" She panted.

Anna sucked harder, and massaged her penis and balls with more vigor.

Elsa's entire body trembled. Loud, throaty moans escaped her lips as she came. The rush of pleasure surged from her groin and spread tingles to the rest of her body. Her warm essence spurted into Anna's mouth.

Anna made sure to swallow every last drop of Elsa's sweet nectar. She gently suckled the head and licked it lightly, urging Elsa through her climax. When the spasms died down, Anna placed one last kiss on the tip of Elsa's member, sending a shudder through the blonde.

Elsa collapsed back onto the chair, and Anna rose to go lie down next to her partner.

"So do you forgive me now? For not taking your side earlier?" Anna played with a strand of Elsa's blonde hair.

Elsa caught her breath and slipped her softening penis back into her pants, tidily zipping up. "You know, if your father somehow found out about what we did...on his own property...we'd be _dead,_" she muttered.

"But he won't find out," Anna rubbed Elsa's shoulders reassuringly. "And...even if he somehow did...who gives a shit, right?"

"I sure don't," Elsa embraced Anna and kissed her passionately. She moved down and nuzzled into Anna's cleavage, kissing her softly.

"Mhm," Elsa's voice rumbled in between Anna's breasts. "My dear, you have treated me so well. Allow me to return the favor." Elsa smoothly pulled down Anna's shorts and underwear to her knees. She pushed her gently backward until Anna fell upon a soft, royal red cushion. On her father's favorite chair.

"Elsa, are you serious...?"

Elsa's warm, wet tongue dipped between Anna's legs and she forgot what she was going to say.

**Originally, I was going to have this scene in the pool where they were both in bathing suits. But as I wrote this chapter, it just never felt like there was an appropriate moment to put them in swim suits. It was more of an in-the-moment type thing, if you know what I mean. **

**Also, I hope that this chapter wasn't too boring. I just felt like I should put some character backgrounds into the story. Next chapter should be a bit more smutty and sexy...**


	4. PussE & Parking

******You know, smut is actually REALLY hard to write...after a while, it's hard to find synonyms for words to depict the sexy scenes, and even harder to prevent it from being repetitive...it you've ever written a lot of smut, you would know exactly what I mean.**

Chapter 4:

"Hurry up, Elsa!" Anna snatched her purse from the counter. Her keys jingled as she dashed out into the car and dove into the driver's seat.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Elsa stumbled into the passenger's side as the engine roared to life.

"Did you bring the extra wad of cash like I told you to?" Anna shook Elsa's shoulders.

"Yes, yes!" Elsa blurted. "Now...will you please tell me where we're going?"

"Nope!" Anna sang, backing out of the driveway at an alarming speed. "It's a surprise!"

The way that she wiggled her eyebrows at the last sentence cast wave of suspicion over Elsa. Most of Anna's surprises were sweet, but her girlfriend had been acting so strange lately that Elsa felt the need to be concerned. She had the feeling that this particular surprise wasn't going to settle too well with her.

They drove downtown, weaving through the messy lanes of traffic. Anna was silent for most of the ride, mainly because all Elsa would ask was, "Will you please tell me what the surprise is?" to which she received no answer. They parallel parked on the side of the paved road right in front of a plaza, blinking with blinding bright lights.

Anna turned to Elsa. "So, you know how we went to visit my parents last weekend?"

"Of course, how could I forget?"

"Well, you were so well-behaved around my dad, and we survived the weekend without too much of a problem..."

"Your dad made me sleep on the couch," Elsa deadpanned.

"Yes...but you sneaked back into my room, remember?" Anna smiled wickedly.

"Oh...right," Elsa blushed.

"Anyways, the weekend with my parents went by without much consequence, all thanks to your cooperation. So...I decided to treat you tonight."

"...With...?"

There was a pregnant pause. "Just get out of the car. I'll show you where we're going."

Elsa narrowed her eyes at Anna before exiting. "Is there a reason you why don't want to tell me until _after_ we arrive?"

"Just hurry up."

Elsa had to scramble to catch up with Anna. They stumbled across the lit street, dodging through the crowds of walking people. "Anna, wait up! Stop being so mysterious!"

Anna shot Elsa a bubbly smile before grabbing her hand and leading the way. After a few breathless minutes of speed walking, Anna stopped abruptly and turned around, facing Elsa. "Alright, we're here."

"Where?" Elsa tried to look around, but Anna grabbed her face and forced her to look at her.

"When I tell you where we're going, you're going to freak out. Which is why I didn't tell you earlier, because I knew you would never agree to go."

Elsa's heart stopped. _Oh, great._ "So..."

"And when I show you where we're going, I don't want you making a beeline for our car, alright? You need to give this a chance, and try it out. Who knows, you might have a great time!"

"Anna, will you just tell me already?" The suspense was killing Elsa.

"Okay," Anna breathed. She pointed to the entrance of a building. "I've decided to take you to a..."

"PussE?" Elsa sputtered. "PussE? You've taken me to a place called _PussE?!_"

"Yes, and it's a..."

"What does that sign on the window say?" Elsa squinted her eyes. "It says "Girls, Girls, Girls"...ANNA, HAVE YOU TAKEN ME TO A STRIP CLUB?"

Just as Anna expected, Elsa whirled around and started to bolt toward the direction they came from. With a sigh, she snatched Elsa's wrist, stopping her from moving away.

"Elsa, get back here!" she and Elsa engaged in a brief tug-of-war before Elsa finally gave in.

"Anna, I'm not going in there!"

"Elsa, I think you'll enjoy it very much. And if you don't, then we can leave whenever we want. We don't ever have to come back. I just want us to try something new and exciting! It'll be my first time in a strip club as well!"

Elsa massaged her brow, squeezing her eyes shut. Entering a place called "PussE" was far out of her minuscule comfort zone. But Anna was right. It didn't hurt to try new things. "...So...if this turns out to be a bad idea (which it most likely will), we can leave immediately?"

"Yes," Anna reassured her. "Now...are you ready to go?"

Elsa took a deep breath. "I...I suppose..."

Anna hooked her arm into Elsa's elbow and led her toward the club. "Don't worry," she kissed Elsa's ear. "We'll be together the entire time. And just think of this as an adventure!"

Elsa scoffed.

The two of them followed a stream of people who were entering the same club. Most of them were groups of rowdy men, ready to be out for a long and wild night. Elsa shifted closer to Anna as they walked past the doorway. A wall of sound, music, and heat hit their faces as soon as they entered. The light scent of sweat, perfume, and alcohol permeated the air, making Elsa wrinkle her nose.

A bar was situated to the side of the large main room, and an elevated center stage sat the middle. Dozens of women with voluptuous busts, wide hips, and slim waists strolled around the room, briefly interacting with customers before riding their laps in an exotic dance. The expression on the men's faces could only be described as Christmas on the Fourth of July.

Elsa swallowed as she saw one particularly excited guest tuck a twenty dollar bill into the cleavage of his dancer. _So that's why Anna wanted me to bring all that cash..._

"Come on, Elsa, let's hit the bar first!" Anna's eyes were alight with excitement. She dragged her girlfriend through the dense hordes of people and found them two stools near the counter. "What do you want to drink, Elsa?"

"Anna, you know I don't drink," muttered Elsa, soaking in the strange environment that she found herself in.

"You know what, I'm doing to order you a drink anyway." Within a few minutes, Anna slid a filled shot glass in front of Elsa.

Elsa stared at it.

"Take a shot," Anna urged. "Just one. Here, I'll do it with you."

Elsa gingerly picked up the glass and swirled the yellowish liquid around. She sniffed it and cringed.

"Oh, don't be such a pussy!" Anna groaned. "Just drink it really quick! On the count of three, ready? One...two..."

Elsa pinched her nose and braced herself.

"Three!"

The two of them downed their drinks. Elsa shuddered, feeling tingly strings of electricity shooting up to her head. Her throat burned and the bitter taste stuck to her tongue.

"There, now was that so bad?" Anna draped an arm around Elsa.

"No," Elsa choked.

"You want another one?"

"No," she choked again.

Anna shrugged. "Alright, well, I guess I'll get you some water now..."

Another song began to boom from the speakers, and a line of five dancers strutted onto the center stage. Sparkling silver lingerie hugged their perfect bodies.

"Ooh! Let's go watch their performance!" Anna crowed, gripping Elsa's arms and nearly yanking her off the stool. Elsa stumbled after Anna, almost reeling with dizziness. She couldn't catch a break, could she?

She and Anna made their way to one of the tables that provided a good view of the stage. The ladies up front began their dance, moving in an erotic, seductive symphony. As much as Elsa disliked the idea of strip clubs, she couldn't help but marvel at the beauty and grace in front of her. Surely, dancing like that took some massive skill that most people did not possess.

Elsa became entranced, as well as mildly aroused, as she enjoyed the show. The girls were gorgeous, and knew how to move their bodies in all the right ways.

"They're pretty good, aren't they?" Anna grinned wickedly, nudging Elsa.

Flushing, Elsa realized that she had been gawking with wide eyes at the strippers. She averted her eyes, looking anywhere but the stage. "Um...yeah, they're alright."

"Hey, it's perfectly okay to watch. I'm watching too. In fact, I brought you here so that we can both experience what a lap dance feels like."

"Wait, what?" Elsa sputtered.

Anna held Elsa's hand. "What I'm saying is, girls might come up to us and give us really nice, close, touchy dances. And I don't want you to freak out. Just go with the flow and let it happen, alright? It'll be fun."

Elsa stared at Anna incredulously. How could Anna expect her to be okay with having another hot girl dancing seductively on her?

Elsa became distracted when the audience's cheers begin to rise in volume. Looking at the stage, she noticed that the strippers were gently tugging on the straps of their bras, sliding them off at the pace of an inchworm. The crowd stood up, hooting and tossing balled-up dollar bills onto the stage in front. After letting the money pile up on the floor, the girls smiled slyly and let the tops roll off their shoulders, exposing plump breasts. The crowd roared. Elsa's mouth went dry. Never in her life had she had seen so many boobs at once. It was slightly intimidating, but very pleasing at the same time. Her mind buzzed, and her pants constricted slightly.

The dancers on the stage simultaneously bowed, arching their backs and exposing their cleavages to the entire audience. Looking around, Elsa could see the men having a staring contest with the boobs, with a hungry, carnal gleam in their eyes. Elsa wondered if she looked the same way.

"Hey, there," a sultry voice nipped near her ear.

Elsa jumped and tore her eyes away from the delightful sight of the stage. Standing beside her with one hand propped on the table and one hand on her hip was a tall, breathtaking woman. A dancer.

"H-hey," Elsa stammered. A dark green skirt swirled around the woman's legs, riding up to her thighs. An indigo, seashell-shaped bra was the only thing covering her slim, toned torso. The main feature that stood out about her, however, was her blazing, deep, scarlet hair.

The woman lowered herself to whisper in Elsa's ear. Elsa shivered, struggling not to bore her eyes into the woman's cleavage, which hung inches away.

"Your girlfriend over there told me that you needed a little..._relaxation_," the dancer purred.

Elsa saw her stuff a pad of bills into her panties. She glared over at Anna, mouthing 'You paid her?'

Anna shot her an encouraging look, lifting a thumbs-up.

Elsa mentally sighed. She wasn't sure if she really wanted a lap dance, but she also didn't want Anna's money to go to waste. Reluctantly nodding, Elsa scooted her chair away from the table and leaned back. The stripper smiled in satisfaction and cat walked over.

_Well, let's get this over with, since Anna wants me to get a lap dance so badly, _Elsa thought.

Placing her hands on either side of Elsa's chair, the dancer began to ground her hips into her customer's.

_Oh, hot damn..._Elsa's mouth fell open and all ability to speak left her mind. The dancer straddled her and pressed her hot center against Elsa's groin. Elsa gripped the sides of the chair hard, unable to tear her eyes away from the beauty in front of her. The woman's hips swayed and shook to the upbeat music, grinding vigorously against Elsa.

"..._Shit..._" was all Elsa could get out. Her head fell back against the chair, and she melted against the enjoyable movements of the dancer. The woman's ass rubbed back and forth, sending jolts of pleasure through Elsa's lower stomach. Her pants tightened even further, and Elsa realized with horror that she was becoming erect. She clenched her teeth, willing herself not to get hard. To her, it felt...wrong, because she was being sexually stimulated by a person other than Anna. But...Anna was the one who wanted her to get a lap dance in the first place, right? And the point of a lap dance is to get the receiver aroused, was it not?

Try as she might, the skillful moves of the stripper were far too much. Elsa's cock pushed against her black leggings, becoming painfully noticeable.

The dancer on top of her felt the bump against her rear, and looked down with mild surprise. Elsa gave her an apologetic look, half-expecting the dancer to scramble away in terror. Instead, a smirk lit up the corners of her lips.

"Well, well, that's rather unexpected," she spoke in a low, sultry voice. She lowered her head until her lips were a centimeter away from Elsa's ear. "I like it." She turned around and bent over, giving Elsa a nice view of her full behind. Her eyes shot wide open as she drank in the sight before her. Elsa had to swallow her drool. Her fingers twitched, eager to grip the firm ass.

_Curse that no-touch policy! Wait...why am I thinking this way? Sure, this girl is pretty, and she gives a mean lap dance...but I would never want to touch anyone in that way other than Anna!_

Elsa shook her head, telling herself that this enjoyable display was only tangible, not touchable. She glanced over at Anna, wanting to see if Anna gave her approval. But Anna wasn't paying attention to her. She was speaking with an exotic-looking woman with long, flowing jet black hair and a deep tan. Her ears were adorned with a large, golden hoop earring on one ear, and a pink ribbon laced her hair.

_Another stripper, I suppose?_ Elsa thought to herself, feeling mildly jealous. But she reminded herself that this was what a strip club was all about...no emotions attached. She turned her focus back onto the dancer across her lap.

Meanwhile, Anna was stewing in a pot of burning jealousy. The only reason why she wanted Elsa to get a lap dance was because she thought it would be really hot to watch. She had always wanted to see Elsa get aroused through a lap dance...but apparently, fantasies are the not quite the same when they are enacted in real life.

The dancer that she paid looked genuinely attracted to Elsa, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously and whispering sultry things in Elsa's ear. Maybe that's what lap dancers were supposed to do...but this was HER Elsa! To make it worse, Elsa seemed to be enjoying every minute of it. If Anna wasn't feeling so aggravated, she would have laughed at the way that Elsa looked at the moment. Her jaw hung down, her eyes were as big as tennis balls, and her entire body was stiff, hanging onto the chair for dear life. And her dick looked like it was threatening to fly out of her zipper at any given second. Everyone in the club could have noticed it.

Just then, a slim finger poked Anna's shoulder. She glanced over and saw a tanned, exotic woman draped in a tight-fitting, dark purple dress. Midnight tresses framed her fair face. Her sparkling emerald eyes bore into hers.

"You look rather lonely," the woman chimed.

"Oh...erm...yeah, I guess. I was just watching my girlfriend get a lap dance," Anna chuckled awkwardly and gestured over to the overly excited Elsa.

"Oh my," the woman's eyes flickered distastefully over to Elsa. "Are you sure that's a _girlfriend_?" she chortled.

Anna felt a pang of annoyance. "Yes, _she_ is a girl," she shot back.

"Really," came the sarcastic reply. "Then how come she's bearing a tent the size of Massachusetts?"

"Okay, so she's a little bit different from other girls. That doesn't change the fact that she's a girl."

"Is that so? Because according to my book, whatever has a penis is a boy, and whatever has a vagina is a girl," the woman answered snidely.

"Yeah, well your book is full of shit," Anna muttered, exasperated. She hated people like this woman. There was so much ignorance in the world, and the woman in front of her symbolized it. She was also aware of how much pain Elsa was given by people who just didn't understand that she was different.

"You know, I can get you something that is _much_ better than "he-she" over there."

Anna snapped her head at the woman in aggravation. "Do you work here?"

"No, I'm here just because I can be," the lady pulled up a chair across from Anna. "Listen up...if you ever want to get with a _real_ woman," she smirked and Anna felt her innards boil. "Just give me a call. You know, whenever you get tired of he-she." She slipped a piece of paper across the table with a series of numbers on it.

Anna purposefully tore the paper into shreds right in front of the woman's eyes.

The woman's smirk did not leave her lips. "I see how it is. Well, should you ever change your mind, I'll be here."

"Fuck you," Anna spat. She stood up violently from the table. With her party mood completely diminished, Anna turned to fetch Elsa. And her jaw clattered to the ground. Anna stood frozen for a moment, her mouth dangling open like an idiot. She wasn't sure what emotion she felt first: rage, or jealousy.

There, standing in all her glory, was the scarlet-haired stripper. Her seashell bra twirled around her fingers while she pushed her body flush against Elsa. Her scantily-clad ass shook against Elsa's bulging crotch. Full, naked breasts swayed and bounced a hair away from Elsa's agape face.

After Anna identified her emotion as both rage _and _jealousy, she didn't know what action to take. She could either kill the stripper, or snatch Elsa away. As much as she'd love to go with the first option, Anna knew that the stripper was only doing her job. _Fuck her, still._

Then, with alarm, Anna noticed the look on Elsa's face. Her eyes glazed over, her mouth hung open, letting out quiet moans, and her entire body stiffened and trembled. In the very few times that Anna had been intimate with Elsa, she had been able to learn all of Elsa's pre-orgasmic bodily reactions. _No, no, no, no, no! __You've got to be kidding me!_

"ELSA!" Anna screamed. "IF YOU CREAM YOUR PANTS BECAUSE OF HER, I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Both Elsa and the dancer froze in their actions and snapped their heads to look at Anna. The strawberry blonde stormed up and grabbed Elsa by the wrist, yanking her out of the chair.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Elsa gasped. She sneaked a glance back at the stripper, who waved goodbye to her flirtatiously before blowing a kiss.

"We're leaving!"

"What? Why?" Elsa blurted.

Anna turned to glare at her. "You want to stay? Did you enjoy that girl?"

"Jesus, Anna, you were the one who wanted me to get a lap dance in the first place!"

"Answer the question! DID YOU ENJOY HER?"

"Um...she was good at giving lap dances, I guess...?"

"So that's a yes," Anna scowled.

"Anna, what the fuck am I supposed to say? Giving lap dances is her goddamn job, so of course she'll be good at it! And you were the one who paid her to fucking dance on me in the first place!"

Anna sighed, massaging her temples. "Yes, I did, and it was a mistake. I never want to see another girl give you a hard-on again."

"Anna, her ass was rubbing against my crotch, and her boobs were in my face. It's impossible not to get hard, unless my penis was broken," Elsa protested.

"You weren't just hard. You were about to have a fucking orgasm."

Elsa turned red. "What? Y-you don't know that!"

"Oh, yes I do," Anna crossed her arms. "But it doesn't matter, because we're leaving. Now. Right now." Her arm tightly snaked around Elsa's waist, connecting them as they sped out of the club.

"This is rather ironic," Elsa chuckled. "You were the one who was so eager to come here..."

"Elsa, shut up, I'm not in the mood," Anna growled, dragging her girlfriend in the direction of their car. Before Anna could reach the driver's side, Elsa pulled her back onto the sidewalk.

"Anna, let me explain something to you. You know, getting aroused when you see a particularly gorgeous person doesn't mean that you love your significant other any less. I like girls, and I get turned on by them. If a hot girl is shoving her boobs in my face, I'll most likely get hard. But that doesn't mean that I'm going to cheat on you with her, or that you mean any less to me. And I'm sure that when you see beautiful girls, you get the same reaction. Of course, since you don't have a penis, it's a bit easier to hide your excitement."

"I understand, Elsa, and I didn't mean to snap. Well, I wasn't exactly snapping at you, but I was just angry at a lot of things at the moment..."

"By the way..." Elsa murmured. "I saw that one woman with really long, wavy black hair talking to you. You know, the one with the large loop earring? Did she want to give you a dance?"

Anna's face darkened. "No, she wasn't a dancer. Just a bitch."

"Hm? What do you mean by that?"

"It doesn't matter," Anna waved it off. "It's just...I need you to kiss me, Elsa." She pulled the blonde in for a deep, soft embrace, ignoring the stares that they received from the passing pedestrians. Anna grabbed Elsa's buttocks, pulling her close. Their crotches pressed hotly together, and they moaned into each other's mouths. Anna could feel Elsa's stiffness pushing against her pelvis. She slipped a hand between their legs and squeezed Elsa's shaft through the thin material of her pants. The blonde shuddered in reply and grew harder.

They broke the kiss, gasping.

"Elsa...I think we should head home, and then continue this."

"Anna, I don't think I can wait that long," Elsa panted, face flushed. Her cock was straining painfully inside her leggings. She still had not had the release that she had been so close to earlier. "I...I need..."

Anna silenced her with a lick to the lower lip. "I understand, baby. I don't think I can wait until we get home either. Let's just take care of each other...right now." She unlocked the door to the backseat. "After you, my dear."

Elsa stumbled into the backseat, unable to walk properly without her pants scraping against her boner. Anna giggled and tumbled in after her, landing on top of Elsa and slamming the door shut behind her. Their lips crashed together in a messy but passionate dance. Elsa's hands threaded through Anna's locks while Anna cupped Elsa's face gently. Their bodies pushed together, yearning for the other.

Anna swiftly pulled off her blouse and then leaned down to capture Elsa's lips once again. Elsa briefly thanked the heavens that their car was heavily tinted. She wouldn't want anyone else seeing her Anna naked. She placed her hands on the soft skin of Anna's hips, caressing it before moving up to cup her breasts. Her hands kneaded the warm mounds, enjoying the small sounds that Anna made, as well as the warmth of the skin underneath her fingers.

Anna reached down and gripped the ends of Elsa's shirt. Elsa obliged, raising her arms up and allowing Anna to slide her top off.

"I'll never get over how gorgeous you are," Anna breathed, planting her hot mouth on Elsa's navel. She suckled quietly, tasting the sweet creamy skin.

"Mhm..." Elsa sighed. Her hands trailed to Anna's back, popping the clasp and letting the bra slide down Anna's shoulders. Elsa had seen more than enough boobs today, but none of them could rival Anna's. She marveled at their beauty for a split second before latching hungrily onto a perky nipple. Anna let out a throaty groan, urging Elsa on. Anna was so soft and delicate inside her mouth. Elsa's fingers lightly brushed against the other breast, teasing.

Impatience got the better of Anna, and she slipped her hands under Elsa, trying to reach the bra clasp. Elsa took the hint and sat up slightly. Anna unclasped the bra and hastily discarded it onto the floor.

Now both topless, Elsa and Anna held on to each other for dear life, kissing deeply with legs intertwined. Their flushed mounds sandwiched together, making them both moan.

"We really...need to...get out...of these pants," Anna gasped between smooches.

Elsa nodded breathlessly in reply. Anna propped herself up on her knees and undid the button and zipper on her jeans. Elsa's hand reached up to Anna's waistline and pulled the denim material down. Anna shakily fumbled with her pants before forcefully yanking them off her ankles and tossing them into the front seat. Then, slowly and agonizingly, Anna slid her panties down her thighs, watching as Elsa's mouth opened in awe. She flicked the underwear onto the ground and resumed straddling Elsa. The blonde's eyes raked up and down Anna's naked body, from her slender legs to her tantalizing breasts.

Anna gave Elsa a peck in the cleavage before descending, leaving a scorching path of kisses down her stomach. The blonde squirmed beneath her. When Anna reached the edge of Elsa's pants, she tugged the leggings and briefs down at the same time. Elsa raised her hips so that Anna could remove the entire article of clothing. She let out a soft sigh as she felt mild relief. Her swollen and engorged erection stood tall.

Anna leaned forward and pressed her womanhood against the penis, pushing it against Elsa's stomach. Elsa inhaled sharply. Anna's slick center ran up and down Elsa's cock, coating it in her fluid. Elsa couldn't stop a cry of pleasure from coming out of her throat.

"_F-fuck_...!" she groaned. "Anna, that feels..._ngh!_...a-amazing...!"

"Yeah, you like that?" Anna whispered hotly in Elsa's ear. She squeezed Elsa's member between their bodies, giving it fantastic stimulation that had Elsa whimpering in ecstasy. Anna was so, so hot, and so, so wet.

"Don't...don't stop," Elsa panted, moving her hips shakily. She eagerly rubbed her cock against Anna's center, gasping from pleasure.

Then, much too soon, Anna raised her hips up, letting Elsa's erection stand once again. Elsa was about to complain about the loss of contact, but then Anna's hand gripped the base of her shaft and positioned it at her entrance. Elsa's breath hitched in her throat.

They were so close. Elsa's tip ghosted against Anna's warm folds. Her precum mingled with Anna's wetness. Anna paused, looking down at Elsa for permission.

Elsa's heart began a to run a marathon. She wanted this so badly, and she knew that Anna wanted it as well. But...

"N-not yet, Anna," Elsa finally said.

"Oh, come on, Elsa," Anna begged. "We're already touching...all I have to do is move my hips forward, and..."

"No," Elsa managed to breathe out. Although her entire body screamed to be inside Anna, she knew that she did not want this. At least not in this way. "I don't want our first time to be in the backseat of a car parked near a strip club," Elsa explained, lightly pushing Anna away from her. In the heat of the moment, having sex with Anna seemed like the most enjoyable choice. But Elsa did not want to have to think back and remember that she and Anna lost their virginity in such a crude way. "I want the first time to be special, and nice. Not dirty."

"Why can't it be special, nice, _and _dirty?" Anna pouted. But she nonetheless reluctantly crawled off of Elsa so that their privates were no longer touching.

Elsa instantly missed the contact, but knew that if she pushed it any further she would never be able to go back. She gave Anna a slightly apologetic but appreciative smile.

"So..." Anna began. "...What should the alternative be?"

"Don't worry, I have another idea," Elsa grinned. "I guess today is the day to try out new things, because...well...I've always wanted to do this."

She clutched Anna tightly, and in one fluid movement flipped them over so that she straddled the redhead. Anna gasped at their reversed positions, as well as the feel of Elsa's smooth thighs squeezing around her waist.

Elsa grasped Anna's creamy breasts in each of her hands and kneaded them gently. Anna arched her back into the touch, blissfully sighing. She placed her own hands atop Elsa's, quietly encouraging her. But Elsa removed her hands and replaced them with her wet lips.

"_Ohh_, Elsa," Anna cooed, letting her eyes slide shut. The blonde's teeth lightly grazed against Anna's hardened nubs, sending goosebumps scattering down her skin.

"You know, Anna," Elsa's tongue flicked the perky tip. "I can't tell you how much I love your boobs." She nipped and sucked, making Anna moan. "They're the perfect size..." her mouth abandoned Anna's chest and went to nip her earlobe. "...The perfect size for _fucking_."

Anna shivered at Elsa's low, sultry voice. Elsa was being..._dominant?_ That definitely did not happen often. But when it did, Anna was always in awe at how sexy it was.

Elsa lifted herself, dragging her erection against Anna's stomach. The cock slid up toward Anna's mounds, leaving a burning trail of precum in its wake. Heat pooled into Anna's dripping core. Elsa positioned her penis into Anna's cleavage, sighing softly.

"Now...squeeze your breasts around me," the blonde demanded breathlessly.

Anna obeyed. She grabbed her own mounds and pushed them together, hugging Elsa's penis tightly. Elsa let out a groan at the delightful contact. Struggling to control her trembling hips, she thrust her throbbing member in and out several times. Her slick pre-seminal fluid coated the inside of Anna's bust. Not wanting to neglect her girlfriend, Elsa reached behind her and cupped Anna's hot center.

Anna let out a gasp as Elsa's palm pressed hard against her womanhood. She tried to push her hips up to meet Elsa's touch, but Elsa's weight on her body prevented her from doing so. The blonde teased Anna's entrance, brushing her fingers lightly against the folds.

"Please, Elsa," Anna whimpered. She squeezed her breasts tighter together, eliciting a shudder from Elsa. Elsa complied and slowly inserted two fingers, stretching Anna's walls as she entered. The pad of her thumb brushed against the sensitive nub, making Anna writhe beneath her.

Elsa started a steady rhythm, bucking her hips into Anna's tight cleavage, while simultaneously pumping her fingers in and out of her girlfriend.

Anna let out small moans. Elsa's fingers felt so delightful, rubbing her soaking walls while pressing against her nub. Heat gathered in her lower abdomen, and her slickness dripped onto the car seat. Anna toyed with her own nipples as Elsa rode on her chest, sending spindles of exhilaration spiraling to the tips of her fingers and toes. She gazed up in adoration at the blonde's full breasts, admiring the way that she skin seemed almost transparent in the moonlit night. Elsa's head was tilted back, her eyes closed and her teeth biting her lower lip.

Elsa felt as if she were riding on a cloud. Anna was warm and tight around her fingers, and warm and tight around her cock. The pleasure that it brought her was enough to take her breath away. She slipped her penis in and out at a faster pace, gasping. Anna's silky skin engulfed her aching member, stimulating until Elsa felt like she was going to erupt.

All of her bottled up sexual frustration and arousal began to spill over the edge. Elsa clenched her teeth, struggling to hold her pleasure at bay for just a couple more seconds. She wanted Anna to come with her. Her fingers curled and slid in and out of Anna more rapidly, while flicking the bundle of nerves.

"E-Elsa...!" Anna cried. "I'm almost there...!"

"Me-me too," Elsa ground out.

Their breaths came out ragged. Anna gasped and whimpered under Elsa. The blonde panted as her hips bucked erratically. Her balls pulled up, and the base of her shaft tightened.

Elsa bit the insides of her mouth, forcing herself not to let out more than quiet grunts for fear of being heard by people outside.

But when Anna's cries of euphoria reached her ears, and her walls clenched tightly around her fingers, clinging for dear life, Elsa felt her resolve break. With one more powerful thrust, the muscles in her groin contracted violently. Loud groans spilled from Elsa's lips as spurt after spurt of hot, milky fluid was forced from her penis.

She quickly tilted her body so that her cock pointed down, not wanting to ejaculate in Anna's face. Anna's exclamations of pleasure only amplified Elsa's orgasm, making her shoot so hard that her cum splattered all over her girlfriend's chest, stomach, neck, and jaw. Elsa continued to gently rub against Anna's slick torso, finishing up the last waves of ecstasy.

Elsa dismounted from Anna and collapsed against the back of the front seat, flushed and sweaty. "Well," she panted. "That was..."

"...Interesting," Anna breathlessly finished for her.

Elsa glanced over at Anna and looked her up and down. "Um...you...you have a little..." she gestured to Anna's whole self.

Anna looked down and noted that her entire front was dripping with sticky semen. "Don't you mean _a lot_?" Anna cocked a brow.

Elsa blushed.

Anna snickered. "Remind me to store a towel in the car from now on...just in case. You know, we wouldn't have to worry about messes all the time if you would just come inside of me."

**I'm not even going to lie. I've never been to a strip club, and I don't know much about them at all except for the basics. I literally had to Google strip club/rules/etiquette/process/services/etc and do research on strip clubs...I'm a loser, I know...**

**Also, thanks very much for the favorites, follows, and reviews! (Keep it up :D)**

**Props to those of you who can guess the names of the two unnamed women in this chapter (Elsa's lap dancer and the bitch who was talking to Anna). The first one is easy, the second one, not so much. **


	5. Pain & Punches

**Warning: Violence ahead. **

**I apologize in advance for this chapter. I know you didn't sign up for this. **

Chapter 5:

"RAPUNZEL!" Anna squealed. She darted away from her pile of luggage and tackled her short-haired, brunette cousin. Elsa watched standing slightly awkwardly to the side, as the two family members enjoyed their reunion.

"Anna! How long has it been?" Rapunzel squeezed Anna back, hard. "Three years?"

Elsa and Anna had just arrived at the airport in Corona City, ready to spend the Christmas with some of Anna's family members. Although Corona City was notorious for its abundance of gangs and crime, Anna really couldn't turn down a request from her cousin to visit. Rapunzel awaited them with rosy cheeks and a wide smile, ready to pick them up and take them to her apartment, which she shared with her husband Eugene. The last time that Anna had seen Rapunzel was when she attended Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding three years ago.

"And you must be Elsa," Rapunzel beamed, pulling Elsa in for a hug.

"Yeah, that's me," Elsa laughed shyly, lightly returning the embrace.

"Anna tells me about you all the time! How long have you guys been dating now?"

"A little over a year," Elsa smiled.

Rapunzel nudged Anna, narrowing her eyes playfully. "She's a beauty, this one. You sure know how to pick them."

"I sure do," Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist, nuzzling into her neck.

Elsa struggled to hide her blush. "Sh-shouldn't we get going?"

"Of course!" Rapunzel clapped her hands. "Let's get to the car! You know, I'm so glad I get to spend Christmas with you guys! We have so much to catch up on!"

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Rapunzel, Elsa, and Anna entered the apartment, panting from dragging their luggage up the stairs. All tall, handsome man with silky brown hair greeted them warmly, offering them large mugs of eggnog.

"Eugene, it's been forever!" Anna bubbled with happiness. "This is going to be the best Christmas ever!"

"Hello girls!" A cheerful voice rang out. "It seems like it was just yesterday since we have seen each other!"

"Mom?" Anna's mouth fell open. "I...how...? I didn't know you were going to be here!"

"It was sort of a last minute surprise!" Mrs. Christian was practically jumping up and down for joy as she enveloped Elsa and Anna in a tight, warm hug.

Elsa's initial reaction was to be overjoyed at seeing Anna's mother. After all, how could someone dislike a person who was so kind and uplifting? However, her heart dropped when she realized that Anna's mother never went anywhere without her husband. They were inseparable.

"Mrs...Mrs. Christian," her mouth went dry.

"Oh, Elsa, I've told you many times to call me Gerda..."

"Um...your husband..." Elsa's voice cracked.

Gerda immediately recognized Elsa's fear and nervousness. She gripped Elsa's shoulder and looked her in the eye. "Don't you worry, honey," she lowered her voice. "I gave Kai a talk before we arrived, and he promised to leave you alone for these holidays."

Elsa swallowed. "Th-thank you, Mrs. Christian." But her anxiety was only alleviated slightly. "So…where…?"

"He's in the living room watching TV," Gerda explained.

Elsa made a mental note to avoid the living room at all costs.

Rapunzel led the couple to their room and left them to unpack.

"Elsa, stop looking so worried," Anna squeezed her hand. "I know that we weren't expecting for my parents to be here, and I know that you're stressed about my dad. But we're not on his property anymore, right? He won't have as much control over us now."

"Humph," Elsa muttered. "He'll find a way to make this a living hell for me, I just know it."

"Well, just try not to…make eye contact with him," Anna shrugged.

Elsa scowled. "So I have to spend Christmas being afraid of some douchebag? No, wait. I guess calling him a douchebag is too nice. He's the fucking devil himself…"

"Hm," Anna murmured.

"He's a dirty, filthy, _slug_. He's a despicable, grimy, foul gremlin…"

"Okay, Elsa, I get the point," Anna crossed her arms.

"He's the asshole of all assholes! He's…"

"Elsa!" Anna snapped. "I would rather you not call my dad names. He's still my father, you know."

"Fine. He's an asshole _to me._"

"You know, how about we try something _new_," Anna's eyes narrowed. "How about this time, you try having a _good_ attitude towards him, and greet him with a bright smile. Not with the expression that you currently have on your face."

"That's what I tried doing the first time I met him," Elsa hissed. "And look at how that turned out!"

"Well, try again. Why don't you go out and try to make peace…"

Elsa sputtered, feeling a rush of anger and annoyance. "Are you implying that _I'm_ the one that needs to make peace? Do you know how much he has wronged me? _He's_ the one who has been calling me a _monster,_ and saying that I'm _corrupting_ you! _I'm_ not the one who needs to apologize, _he _is!"

"Girls, is everything alright in there?" Gerda's concerned voice sounded muffled through the wall.

Elsa did not realize how loud her voice had risen.

"We're fine, mom," Anna called back tiredly. She turned to Elsa. "Never mind, just try not to get into too much trouble with my dad."

"Wha…but I'm not the one who…!" Elsa growled in frustration.

But Anna had already stalked out of the room.

Elsa rubbed her temples. Even the presence of Mr. Christian caused Elsa to have problems with Anna. She was torn between wanting to curse the living hell out Mr. Christian and knowing that he was Anna's father, meaning that she should respect him. Elsa sighed and followed Anna out.

Rapunzel, Gerda, and Eugene were busy laying out a delicious meal of steak, mashed potatoes, peas, and gravy.

"Hey, Elsa, Anna, I was thinking that after dinner, we could go Christmas shopping together," Rapunzel offered, setting down the eating utensils.

"Sure, why not?" Anna replied. "Well, Elsa hates shopping, but she can stay home if she wants, with Eugene and my parents." The last part was spoken rather tartly.

Elsa frowned, glaring at Anna. "No, I'm quite alright with going shopping." What did Anna say that for? Why in hell would she want to stay at home with Anna's father?

"Anna, honey, why don't you go let your father know that it's time for dinner?" Gerda asked, carrying out a platter of fresh bread.

Anna left the room and Elsa felt a deep scowl make its way onto her face, knowing that in just a couple of seconds she would encounter the man whom she hated the most. Elsa plopped lazily into a chair, making sure that she chose a spot where her back would be turned to the doorway. She did not want to see Mr. Christian come in.

Almost ominously, the door creaked open, and two sets of footsteps entered. One was light and soft (Anna's), and the other heavy and slow. The chair next to Elsa pulled back and Anna slipped into the seat.

Rapunzel and Eugene sat across from Anna and Elsa, while Mr. and Mrs. Christian sat at the ends of the table.

Elsa was pleased to see that Mr. Christian made sure to sit on the end that was furthest from her. She kept her eyes pasted on her plate of food, making no eye contact with the large, burly man.

During the meal, Anna, her mother, Eugene, and Rapunzel made light, cheerful conversation. Elsa and Mr. Christian remained silent. It must've been Elsa's imagination, but she could feel Mr. Christian's eyes boring into the side of her head. She poked at her food. Being in such close proximity to Anna's father sucked away her appetite and good mood. Anna tried several times to get Elsa to talk, but Elsa's sour expression forced her to eventually give up.

"…Elsa…?"

Elsa looked up to see everyone at the table gazing at her expectantly. She realized that she had been asked a question. "Um…I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked you what you do for a living," Rapunzel repeated.

"Oh. Well, I have a side job as a waitress at a fancy restaurant called _La Plata de Nada_. But I'm currently focused on a novel that I'm writing."

"A bestseller, hopefully?" Eugene grinned. "What's it about?"

"Oh," Elsa shyly mixed her mashed potatoes and peas. "It's about…l-love. It's a romance novel."

Mr. Christian spoke for the first time that evening. His voice was crisp. "And is this a romance between a man and a woman, or…"

"It's between two women," Elsa cast a defiant glance over at Mr. Christian. She would proudly announce the subject of her novel, even if it meant causing trouble with Anna's father.

Silence ensued for five agonizing seconds, before Eugene shrugged and said, "That's great, Elsa. I can't wait to read it," he had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure it's a wonderful story," Gerda nodded in encouragement.

Mr. Christian scoffed bitterly. "I doubt that a novel on such a…_subject_ would become a bestseller. Sorry to break it to you, Andersen." He didn't look sorry.

Gerda shot him a look from across the table that read, 'Don't you dare.'

"You never know, Uncle Kai," Rapunzel stuffed a piece of steak in her mouth. "We might be talking to a soon-to-be famous author right now."

Elsa immensely appreciated Rapunzel's comment. It made Mr. Christian annoyed.

Rapunzel continued. "So, is this story in any way similar to your relationship with Anna? You know, besides the fact that you're both girls?"

"Mhm, not quite," Elsa felt a spark of excitement at being able to talk about something she was so passionate about. "You see, it's set in a fantasy realm, so it's completely different from Earth. And the women are warriors who live in rivaling villages, so they hate each other at first. But once they…"

Mr. Christian laughed loudly and sarcastically, interrupting Elsa. "So not only do you corrupt my daughter, but you're writing a novel so that you can corrupt other people as well?"

Elsa's fist hit the table angrily. "It's not corrupt!" she snapped. "It's love!"

"Andersen, don't you _dare_ speak to me in that tone of voice!" Mr. Christian roared, sitting upright in his chair. "What do you know about love, you monst…"

"That's quite enough!" Gerda raised her voice in alarm. "Could we please not shout at the table? Could we please have a nice, quiet, and peaceful conversation?"

Mr. Christian grunted. "Andersen was the one who made me angry."

"_I'm _the one who made _you_ angry?" Elsa looked at him with an expression that said, 'Are you fucking serious?' _He's so childish,_ Elsa thought snidely. _How could such a sour person be the father of such a beautiful person like Anna?_ "If there's anyone who should be angry, it's me," Elsa continued, eyes blazing.

"Elsa, please stop," Anna whispered next to her.

The blonde ignored her, eyes planted on Mr. Christian. "Every word that you have ever said to me has been offensive and cruel! I tried to be friends with you, in the beginning. But all _you_ want to do is call me a _monster,_ a _demon,_ the _devil_ that is _corrupting _your daughter!" Elsa's voice rose as pent-up anger surged in the pit of her stomach.

"That's because you are," Mr. Christian said coolly.

Something inside of Elsa snapped. "Damn you!" she stood up so quickly that her chair flew back against the wall. She didn't even know what she intended to do. She couldn't hit Mr. Christian. He was three times her size, and could pound her into the wall.

"_God_ will damn you!" Mr. Christian rose from his seat, meeting Elsa's challenge.

Gerda yelled something at him, but the blood in Elsa's brain was rushing too quickly for her to think. All she could do was convey her blazing hate for Mr. Christian in one heated glare.

Anna grabbed her arm. "Elsa, please sit down."

Elsa snatched her arm back angrily. "I can't believe you're telling _me_ to sit down. Why don't you say that to your father? He's the one who's been ruining this meal, _not me!_"

"Elsa, I just want to keep the peace," Anna begged.

"Peace? What peace?" Elsa exclaimed bitterly. "The moment your father opened his mouth, he _killed_ the peace!"

"Do not yell at my daughter, you uncivilized beast!" Mr. Christian snarled.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Elsa turned on him.

"You dare to disobey me?"

"YES!"

Simultaneously, Elsa and Mr. Christian pushed their chairs out of the way and stormed to meet one another in the center of the dining room. Although Mr. Christian was a good foot taller than Elsa, she stood up straight with an air of defiance. She refused to back down.

"I'm sick of the way you've been treating me…and my relationship with Anna," Elsa rasped. Her heart pounded in her chest.

"Anyone who speaks to me the way that you do deserves to be punished," Mr. Christian hissed.

"_THAT'S ENOUGH!_" Anna's shrill voice rang out. She stood up and roughly shoved the two apart. Elsa stumbled back, noting with slight surprise that tears gleamed in her girlfriend's eyes.

"I can't take this anymore," Anna choked. "This is supposed to be a nice reunion for Christmas, and both of you are _ruining _it! BOTH OF YOU!"

Mr. Christian opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't, Dad. Your behavior is absolutely _inexcusable!_ You need to stop going around with so much hate inside of you!" Anna stepped right up to her father, looking at him in the eye.

"I know that you were taught by your parents, Grandma and Grandpa Frollo, that gayness is wrong, and that it's unnatural, and that it should be frowned upon," her voice grew in strength. "But I was born this way, and Elsa was born this way. We can't control who we're attracted to. I know that you believe that Elsa is…"corrupting" me…but I can tell you right now that I've loved girls for as long as I can remember…much before I met Elsa."

Mr. Christian shifted slightly, letting out a tight sigh. He lifted a hand to his face, massaging his brow, as if being burdened with facing the truth for the first time.

"I know that you're in denial. I know that you constantly wish that you had a…_normal_ daughter - a daughter that you could give away to a nice _man_ at a wedding. And I know that you don't approve of this type of love, but…" drops of tears ran down Anna's face. "…Why can't you just be happy for me?"

Elsa stared at Anna, speechless. Up until now, Anna had been too fearful of her father to stand up to him. She took a passive stance, letting him go about preaching his opinions regarding the abomination of gays. Elsa felt a pang of pride that Anna was finally stepping up to the plate.

"Anna, I'm…" Elsa took a step forward, wishing to extend her comfort.

"Please, Elsa. Not now. Let's just…finish dinner." Anna waved her off, and Elsa felt a slight tinge of hurt.

She, Anna, and Mr. Christian stalked back to their seats. Everyone finished eating in dead, awkward, excruciating silence. When Eugene and Rapunzel began to clear the plates, Anna's mother pulled Mr. Christian into their bedroom to have a talk. Anna wordlessly stormed into her guest bedroom, and Elsa cautiously followed.

"Anna, are you alright…?"

Anna whirled on her and Elsa took a step back in alarm. "You didn't help the situation one bit!"

"Wha…? I…" Elsa blinked incredulously. Was Anna seriously blaming her for the fight?

"Just be quiet, damn it. You couldn't even keep your stupid mouth shut. You just _had_ to continue arguing with my dad! You could've just let him rant on until he was satisfied, and then we could have had a more peaceful evening."

"So you expected me to sit there while your dad called me the devil incarnate." Elsa deadpanned. She knew why Anna was acting like this. Anna was still too fearful of her father to attack him directly and completely. So she was projecting her anger toward Elsa instead. It was understandable, but no less infuriating.

"He wouldn't have done that if you just didn't tell him what your novel was about! You could have lied about the subject! You know how much that kind of stuff sets him off!"

Elsa's eyes darkened. "There's no way in _hell_ that I'm going to lie about my passion. Anna, what you're telling me to do is to be ashamed of what I'm writing about."

"No, I'm not telling you to be ashamed. I'm telling you that in certain circumstances (like when you're around my father) you should just take a wiser path and…"

"…And be ashamed," Elsa finished angrily. "Anna, your father doesn't scare me. I don't care if he yells at me, because I can yell back at him all day."

"That's not the fucking point, Elsa!" Anna blurted. "Being able to yell at someone all day is not something to be proud about. Is this your pride talking? Why can't you understand that sometimes, it's better to just back down and keep the peace?" Anna sniffled. "Elsa, this is the first Christmas in a long time that I haven't spent by myself. I wanted it to be wonderful. You could have at least _tried_ to get along with my father."

Elsa softened. She was still angry at Mr. Christian, and she still did not want to back down. But she had been too blinded by anger to understand why Anna wanted her to take such a passive position.

"I'm…sorry, Anna. I…didn't know this…"

"Never mind, Elsa," Anna wiped her eyes. "I…think I need to get out for a little bit." She pushed Elsa aside and sped out the door.

"Anna, please! Come back," Elsa sighed. She followed Anna to the door, where it was slammed shut in her face.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Anna stumbled across the snowy street, sobbing. She didn't know if she even had the right to feel so upset, but the pain gripped her nonetheless. She loved her father. She loved Elsa. And it tore her apart to see them fighting in such a manner. She was angry at her father for being so closed-minded and cruel to Elsa. And she was angry at Elsa for being so…so…what? For being proud of who she was? For being enthusiastic about her work and her passion? For loving Anna and wanting to be able to freely express her affection without being pushed down by anyone?

Anna wished that she had Elsa's strength. She wished that she had Elsa's resolve. Anna was mostly angry at herself for being too weak and afraid to go against her father. He had always been such a dominating and powerful figure in her life that she felt as if going against him would break her.

Anna remembered the first time she spoke to her parents about Elsa. It had been over the phone, and her father's deep growl thrust spikes of terror into her heart. Fear gripped Anna in that moment. All she wanted in life was for her parents to accept her. This fear forced her to stammer, "I-I didn't do anything wrong. It's like she's making me fall in love with her."

It was a simple statement. It sounded innocent enough to Anna's ears, but at heart, she knew that it was a way of telling her father that she couldn't help but be the way she was. It was a means of pushing the "blame" away from her – a way of saying that it wasn't her fault.

But Mr. Christian took it deeply, and to heart. He twisted the statement around, fully believing that Elsa was a vicious spider drawing Anna into her web of death.

Ultimately, Anna believed it was her fault that Mr. Christian despised Elsa so much.

She continued to blindly run down the frosty sidewalk, not stopping until her lungs burned and her skin prickled from the cold. Anna noticed that she was only wearing a thin sweatshirt and jeans. In her haste, she neglected to grab a coat. Standing there in the icy cold, Anna shivered and began to think about heading back to the apartment.

Suddenly, something rustled behind her. "Well, well," a deep voice sounded.

Anna gasped and turned around. Five tall, bulky, and brawny shapes emerged from the shadows.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"What's…going on?" Rapunzel asked, concerned. "Where's Anna?"

Elsa buried her face into her hands in defeat. "Anna ran off nearly ten minutes ago. She's really upset. I guess I should give her some space…"

"No, Elsa!" Rapunzel gasped. "We need to go after her. It's dark out, and these streets are dangerous at night!"

Elsa's eyes widened. "We have to go…now!" She yanked the front door open and started for the apartment stairs.

"Elsa, wait for me and Eugene!"

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"What have we here?"

"Who…who are you…?" Anna's teeth chattered.

"What's a gem doing, out this late?"

"Don't you know that it's dangerous for beautiful women like you to be out on the streets at this hour?"

"Don't you know not to step onto the property of the Stabbington Brothers?"

_The Stabbington Brothers?_ Anna thought. Looking around, she saw that she was standing besides a large, run-down building. Overflowing trash cans littered the front, and large wooden and metal beams were propped up against the side of the building.

"G-get away from me," fear gripped Anna's throat.

"Darling, I don't think you're in the position to tell us what to do." The burliest man of them all stepped forward and brandished a knife. "In fact, it's best that you follow our directions very closely and _quietly_."

The men behind him snickered. "Any funny business and your blood will paint the ground."

Anna's blood ran cold. Her spine tingled, and one thought occurred in the back of her mind: _Why the hell did I come out here?_

Suddenly, icy, rough hands snatched her throat, making Anna choke. A shiny, cold blade pressed against her pulse point.

"Here's what's going to happen," the breath in her ear smelled of smoke and alcohol. "You're going to empty your pockets_, right now_. Make one sound and you'll find yourself at the bottom of a dumpster."

Anna bit back a fearful whimper. "Sorry, but you're out of luck," she managed, hoping that her voice didn't falter. "I didn't come out here with a single penny."

"Aw, that's a shame," the man sneered. "But I'll tell you something. When the Stabbington Brothers want something, they'll get it. So if you're not going to empty your pockets, we'll do it for you."

Calloused hands groped Anna's thighs where her pockets were. Even after feeling that they were empty the hands continued lecherously petting her, making Anna squirm.

"Th-there…you see? I've got nothing to give you." Anna tried to shift out of his grasp, but the hands squeezed her legs tightly, much too close to the area between Anna's legs.

"You're quite a beauty, aren't you?" the man hissed in her ear. "Since you have no money to give me, I'm afraid that you'll have to pay with something else."

Bile rose in the back of Anna's throat. _No. _She struggled against the thick muscled arm that was holding her, but to no avail.

"I suggest you cooperate. It only feels worse if you resist." The man's voice was poison in her ears, and Anna fought back a sob. His grip on her tightened and he roughly shoved her against the wall. "Boys, keep an eye out for snoops or the police. I don't want to be interrupted while I'm enjoying this…treat." Malicious hunger glinted in his eyes. Anna shook violently.

_This can't be happening. _

In an instant of desperation, Anna lashed out and struck the man across the face. He recoiled in surprise rather than in pain. Anna aimed a kick for his groin, but this time, the man was prepared. He caught her leg, twisting it around. A popping sound sliced through the air, and Anna screamed in pain, collapsing to the ground.

"Alright, you bitch!" he rasped. "You like it rough? I'll give it to you rough!"

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Elsa scampered out onto the dimly lit streets. Her feet were bare. In her haste, she didn't even bother putting on shoes. Her heart raced, and her breath sent puffs of white clouds into the night air.

Rapunzel and Eugene stumbled out behind her, dragging on coats and boots.

"We…we need to split up so we can find her faster…!" Elsa gasped.

"No, we have to stay together," Rapunzel insisted. "Trust me. You don't want to be alone at night on these streets."

Elsa glanced left and right, not knowing which way to go. "I…I don't know where she went. She could have gone…anywhere! W-which way do we look…?"

Rapunzel placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Elsa, I'm sure she's not hurt. Let's just call her name, and pick one direction."

"ANNA!" Elsa called desperately. "ANNA, WHERE ARE YOU?"

She chose a random direction and ran, calling Anna's name along the way.

"Elsa! Elsa! Wait up!" Rapunzel gasped, dashing after her.

Elsa kicked up snow along as she went. In her frantic state, she neglected to notice the ice melting and soaking the bottom of her sweatpants, and the icicles that formed on her eyelashes and hair. Her feet were beyond numb, but Elsa continued running down the sidewalk, determined to find Anna.

"ANNA!" she screamed.

And then it came – the unmistakable, piercing shriek. Elsa could pick out that distinctive voice from a crowd of trumpeting elephants.

_Anna._

Her head snapped in the direction of the cry. Moving on their own, Elsa's legs carried her at the speed of light toward the sound.

"That must be her!" Rapunzel blurted, grabbing Eugene's arm. "Hurry, follow Elsa!"

"ANNA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? ANNA!" Elsa rapidly rounded the corner, lost balance, and slipped on the icy ground. She landed hard on her rear, feeling the snow crack underneath her. She stood up shakily, and then froze.

Four pairs of sinister eyes leered back at her. Elsa's gaze flickered around to see a group of men with rippling muscles and crossed arms. None of them looked friendly.

Eugene rounded the corner. "Shit!" he muttered. "It's the Stabbington Brothers!" He quickly put his arm back to stop Rapunzel from revealing herself to them. "Call the cops," he hissed, and pushed her back.

Rapunzel stumbled away from the corner, and shakily pulled out her phone. She made sure that she was a safe distance away from the Stabbington Brothers, so that they could not hear her talk to the police. With trembling fingers, Rapunzel dialed 911 and informed the police of their current location and situation. Then she slipped her phone back into her pocket and ran back to assist Eugene and Elsa.

"Where is Anna?" Elsa growled. "What have you done with her?"

"Anna? I have no idea who that is," one of the men sneered. "But I do know is that the boss is busy enjoying an exquisite strawberry blonde…right about now." The man's voice dropped an octave, if that was even possible. "And he doesn't want to be interrupted."

Elsa's blood ran cold. Her throat tightened, and her vision turned white. She wanted to launch herself at the men, to rip them to shreds. But she was so overcome with fury and fear that she stood frozen for a moment.

Eugene acted first. "FUCK YOU!" he bellowed, charging at the men. He dodged a fist and rammed his elbow into the belly of the first man he saw. The man doubled over, gasping before drawing a seven-inch knife. He wasn't quick enough, however, and Eugene rose into the air, smashing his knuckles into the underside of the man's jaw. A sickening cracking sound rang out and the man recoiled. Eugene followed up with a swift kick to the chest, knocking the air out of the man's lungs. As he fell, his head collided with ground, knocking him out cold.

Immediately the other three men surrounded Eugene, circling him like buzzards. Eugene reached down into his pocket whipped out his own knife, lashing at his enemies with lightning speed.

Rapunzel flew past Elsa, grabbing a rusty frying pan from a nearby trashcan. Heaving it in the air, she brought it down like a ton of bricks upon the head of her unsuspecting prey. The edges of the rusty pan slammed into the thick, meaty heads of one of the men. Blood spurted from his wound as he toppled onto the floor. Rapunzel bludgeoned him a couple more times for good measure, screaming, "AND STAY DOWN!"

She and Eugene planted their backs firmly against one another, eyeing the two men that were left standing.

Elsa snapped back to reality and grabbed a heavy wooden stick on the ground, bolting forward to help.

Then something caught her eye. The shadows in the furthest corner wavered slightly. There was someone there. A small, pained moan came, and Elsa instantly recognized Anna's voice.

"Anna, are you there?" she shouted, frantically running toward the corner. A reply came, muffled. In the dim light, Elsa saw a large, hunkering shape kneeling on top of a small person. A strangled cry escaped Elsa's throat when she recognized Anna's mess of strawberry blonde hair.

Stepping closer, Elsa finally saw the scene clearly. And she didn't know whether to scream, cry, or vomit.

A gargantuan, muscled, beefy man pinned Anna underneath him. One hand pressed both of her wrists above her head, and one hand clamped tightly over her mouth. Blood trickled down Anna's face. Her shirt was torn off, leaving her half-naked in the freezing chill. Anna's eyes held a mixture of terror, desperation, and hopelessness. All of these emotions that Elsa never wished to see in her loved one.

"You fucking bastard!" she snarled tearfully. "Get the fuck away from her!" Elsa's mind went into overdrive. Her entire body screamed in the agony of seeing Anna abused and used in such a way. She sprinted at the man, bringing down the dense wooden rod over his head with all of her strength.

A strong, thick hand caught the weapon in mid-air, roughly wrenching it out of Elsa's hands and sending it clattering across the ground, out of reach. Elsa didn't even register what had happened before something snapped her head forcefully to the side. She tumbled onto the ground, tasting blood in her mouth.

The man on top of Anna lowered his hand and slowly turned his head, his lips curling. He spoke with a voice that sounded like nails grating atop a chalkboard. "I don't like interruptions."

"Shit, stop that girl over there from getting to our boss!" one of the men shouted. They ignored Eugene and Rapunzel and headed over to where Elsa was lying.

"Come back here, you bastards!" Rapunzel yelled. She launched a rock, pelting one of the men at the base of his neck.

"Never mind, you useless scum!" the boss growled. "I want you to get rid of those pests over there. Meanwhile, I'm going to teach this blondie a lesson."

The two henchmen hesitantly turned away from their boss and shifted their focus to Eugene and Rapunzel.

Eugene tackled one of the men, and they commenced a rough wrestling match on the ground, flinging up snow and dirt. The man pinned Eugene underneath him, hands grappling onto Eugene's throat. Eugene's hands flailed wildly, until they found his opponent's throat and latched on, likewise. The two men rolled around in the snow, crushing each other's windpipes and fighting to see who will come out on top.

"EUGENE!" Rapunzel cried. She scrambled toward her husband, only to be blocked by the second henchmen.

"You're not going anywhere, pretty girl," he sneered. "You're mine now!" He brandished a long knife and swung it around threateningly. Swiftly advancing toward Rapunzel, he slashed at her chest. She sidestepped him, slamming down the frying pan, which was blocked with the man's forearm. He swirled around and aimed a kick in Rapunzel's mid-section, sending her skidding across the floor.

On the way down, Rapunzel quickly glanced over in horror to see both Eugene and his opponent lying limp on the ground, an arm's length away from one another.

"Eugene, are you alright?" she called, frantically gathering herself up and stumbling toward him.

Something heavy and dense collided with her body, smashing her into the ground.

"I told you, you're not going anywhere!" the man hissed, kicking her in the ribs.

"DAMN YOU!" Rapunzel gasped. She jumped into the air, feinted to the left, and then walloped the right side of the man's thick skull with the edge of the pan.

He groaned in pain and shakily stepped back. Without missing a beat, Rapunzel stabbed the handle of her weapon into the man's nose, smirking at the satisfying cracking sound. The man screamed, clutching his nose as blood spurted into the air.

"FUCK YOU, BITCH!" he thundered. He violently swept Rapunzel's legs from under her. She hit the ground with a smack. "No one messes with the Stabbington Brothers!" He slammed the heel of his boot into Rapunzel's ribs.

Rapunzel caught his foot and twisted it around, breaking his ankle. The man howled in anguish and collapsed into the long metal beams that were propped up against the wall. Rapunzel's eyes widened as the force of the man's impact vibrated through the beams from bottom to top. They teetered and silently fell forward.

"Shit!" she spat, trying to roll out of the way. Unfortunately, the large man lying in front of her obstructed her path.

One by one, the beams crashed onto the ground. One of them plummeted directly on top of the man's head, knocking him out cold. Another one landed precariously close to Rapunzel, and another smashed to the floor at her feet. She skittered backward, breathing hard.

Rapunzel didn't see the one falling to her right, at least not in time. All she saw was a flash of metal before the heaviest beam collapsed onto her right tibia, shattering her bones. White hot pain flashed through her leg and Rapunzel screamed. Weakly, she attempted to push the slab of metal off, but it was too heavy. She was trapped.

With blurred vision from pain, Rapunzel propped herself up on her elbows to see Anna lying on the ground, and Elsa hopelessly fighting against the last Stabbington standing.

Elsa was agonizingly overpowered and overwhelmed. The boss had more than two hundred pounds of muscle on her, as well as over a foot in height.

Elsa had never been in a fight before, but she put in everything that she had, her heart and soul, into the battle. If Anna wasn't so heartbroken at seeing Elsa get hurt, she would have found this the most endearing act of devotion she had ever seen.

The thug's fists slammed into Elsa's face and abdomen, sending her flying. She skidded on the ground, falling next to where Anna was laying. The air escaped her body with a whoosh, and Elsa rolled to her knees and elbows, gagging.

"Elsa, please!" Anna cried. "Stay down!" She couldn't bear to see Elsa get beaten.

Elsa looked at her with eyes full of pain and love. "…Anna…_run_," she begged, spitting up blood.

Tears clouded Anna's vision as she vigorously shook her head no. She knew that Elsa knew that she couldn't win. She was only going up against the vicious man in order to buy Anna time to escape. But Anna couldn't bring herself to do that. There was no way in hell that she would leave Elsa to suffer alone.

Elsa rose from the ground, shakily advancing toward the thug. She spared Anna one last look. "Anna, I love you, and I insist you _run._"

Anna's throat was too tight for her to speak. _But I can't leave you here, Elsa. I would never leave you here by yourself._

Elsa's fists clenched, her teeth ground in fury. It didn't matter if she was sorely disadvantaged. She would somehow make this man suffer for inflicting such pain on Anna. Somehow finding the strength in her legs, Elsa bolted toward the offending figure.

The thug sneered, tauntingly making a 'come hither' motion with his finger. To him, this was child's play.

Elsa wildly swung her fists at the man. He deflected her hits with ease, redirecting her momentum and knocking her off balance. He grabbed Elsa's hair and smashed his fist into her jaw, then her nose, and then her eye, cackling as blood ran.

Stars exploded into Elsa's vision. Blood clouded her eyes and flooded her mouth. A loud, high-pitched ringing noise reverberated through her brain. Then the man released her, spinning her around roughly so that her legs tangled up and she toppled over face-first.

Elsa put out her arms to catch herself, and let out a sharp cry as her hands scraped against the ground. Lifting her trembling hands, she saw that the soft pads of her fingers and palms were shredded by some sharp objects on the ground. On the snowy pavement it was hard to see the pile of glass shards, most likely from a broken mirror or vase. Elsa gingerly picked up a long, jagged piece, ignoring the pain as the edges dug into the cuts on her hands.

She needed a weapon, and now she had one.

Elsa rose, staggering from dizziness. She vaguely heard Anna begging her to give up the fight, to run away. Elsa chuckled bitterly to herself, knowing that she would die before she abandoned Anna.

The thug in front of her chortled with glee. "You can still stand? That's quite impressive. Unfortunately, I've only been playing around with you. I haven't even gotten serious yet."

"You fucking asshole," Elsa growled, wiping blood from her eyes. "I'm going to fucking kill you."

The man held his belly, laughing merrily. "That's the best joke I've heard all year," he sarcastically wiped a fake tear from his eye. "Come. Entertain me some more."

Elsa let out a guttural yell and bolted (more like stumbled) toward her enemy. She attacked with her right arm, distracting him momentarily while seeking the first possible opening. With the glass shard in her left hand, Elsa impaled his thigh, hoping to take away some of his mobility.

The man bellowed in agony snatched up Elsa's arm in a bone-breaking grasp.

Of course, there was no need for him to be mobile if he was holding her in his hands.

Gasping in pain, the man excruciatingly removed the shard in his leg, distastefully dropping the bloodied piece into the snow.

"You'll pay for that, bitch," he hissed. "Oh, you'll pay for that!"

Fear gripped Elsa's chest as she struggled to wrench out of his grasp.

"Ooh, scared now?" He clutched Elsa's bicep harder and yanked her forcefully toward him. His knee sent blow after blow to her stomach until Elsa retched and vomited all over the ground.

"I'll make you regret this day." The man's other hand pinched the back of Elsa's neck and slammed her face into the floor, dragging it along. The cement muffled her screams. Flipping her over, the man dropped on top of her. His hard knees crashed into her chest, snapping some ribs. Elsa's cry came out strangled. With the massive weight of his body on top of her, the man successfully cut off Elsa's air supply. She was unable to take in a full breath.

"And now…_you die_," he sneered. His hands held the glass shard that was earlier discarded. "I'm about to rip your throat out. Any last words?"

Elsa could only wheeze in reply. The man cackled, bringing down his arm. Elsa shut her eyes.

_Goodbye, Anna. _

But the sharp edge never reached her throat.

The thug suddenly howled in pain and staggered to the side, revealing Eugene behind him. Deep, dark bruises lined his throat, but other than that, he seemed fine.

"Damn you, you nuisance!" the man growled, massaging the back of his head. "It looks like I have to get rid of you first before I can have my fun with the girls!"

He charged at Eugene and the two commenced a rough fist fight, slamming each other into trash cans, walls, and the frosty ground.

Elsa lay flat on her back, dazed beyond measure. One moment earlier, she was just about to have her throat cut out. She didn't know if Eugene had any chance with the boss. All she knew was that she, Anna, and Rapunzel had at least a few extra minutes to live.

The redhead weakly crawled toward the fallen blonde, grabbing her hand. Elsa cried out in pain, and Anna pulled back, crying and apologizing profusely.

"Please don't…don't be sorry," Elsa panted, her eyes squeezed shut in pain. When she opened them, her heart broke as she saw crimson liquid running down Anna's head. She wanted so badly to caress Anna's face, but her limbs would not move. "…A-are you alright?"

Anna let out a weak, tearful laugh. Elsa was lying in a pool of her own blood, and yet she was still more concerned about Anna. "I'm fine Elsa," Anna sniffled. "But you…" she cradled Elsa's head in her arms. Anna would have engulfed her in a tight embrace, if Elsa had not been so injured.

_"_Why aren't you running, Anna?" Elsa choked, tears running down her face. "You'll get even more hurt if you stay. D-did he…?" Elsa whispered, feeling her throat constrict. "…Did he…?" she couldn't say the last part.

"Oh, no, Elsa," Anna hugged Elsa's head into her chest. "No, I'm perfectly fine…he…didn't get a chance to..." she swallowed. "…You guys came just in time."

Elsa felt herself break from relief. The entire world lifted off her shoulders, and all that mattered was that Anna was unhurt. "_Oh, thank god!_" she sobbed, clutching onto Anna for dear life. "Oh, thank god…"

Behind them, the Stabbington knocked Eugene down with a blow to the temple. The thug swiftly headed toward the two girls, holding something in his hand.

"LOOK OUT!" Eugene screamed.

The piercing sound of a gunshot echoed through the night.

**Ya'll were expecting smut, weren't you? **

**Maegan, I read your review and I can't help but feel like this chapter is a slap in the face for you :( But don't worry, YOUR WISH WILL BE GRANTED...eventually (just not in this chapter xD).**

**Again, I apologize.**

**On a lighter note, guys, I made my own cover art for this story! So please take a look at it. I'm not a pro artist, and I'm not that great at shading, so the coloring is just there for...color. But I tried. Anyways, I used pencils, pens, paper, and colored pencils...basic stuff. It's not the best drawing, but I hope you'll give me an "A" for...effort. **


	6. Proof & Presents

**This chapter is called "Presents" because it's a gift from me to you. So you're welcome xD**

Chapter 6:

Lights flashed.

Screams rang out.

Anna clutched onto the head of bloody blonde hair, squeezing her eyes shut.

Somewhere far away - or was it close? She couldn't tell - alarms blared.

People shouted.

An eternity passed.

Gentle hands gripped her shoulders, pushing her tenderly away. Anna almost consented, but then realized that the person she was cradling in her arms was being torn away from her. Her arms tightened with renewed vigor, wrapping Elsa close to her body.

Whispers swished around her. Anna realized that she was being surrounded. Dark figures circled.

The hands on her shoulders pulled, firmly this time. Blood pounded in her ears, adrenaline spiked in her veins. Anna lashed out, fighting against the overpowering strength. She screamed, begging to be by Elsa's side. But the frail, pale body was yanked out of her arms, disappearing into a crowd of blue-clad…police officers?

"Anna, please calm down!" Eugene's voice rang in her ears. Strong arms held her back, whispering reassurances to her. "Let them take care of it!"

A thick blanket draped over her body, covering her bare skin.

"Ma'am, take deep breaths!"

Deep breaths.

Anna had never been one to panic. She was usually level-headed in times of crisis, an ability that nurses needed to possess.

But…there was blood everywhere. Elsa's blood lathered all over her hands, her clothing. Anna's eyes flickered to the ground. Thick, crimson liquid glared back at her from the snow.

But the blood on the ground did not lead to Elsa's body.

Anna's eyes trailed further. A large, heavy, hunkering shape piled on the ground, drowning in a puddle of scarlet. Wide eyes stared open, glazed over with death, an expression of shock forever sculpted on his broad face.

Emblazoned right in between his eyes was a gaping hole, spurting blood, leading to the back of his head. The strongest Stabbington lay on the ground, perfectly still.

Anna stared at the crippled body in the snow, unable to look away. A man who had been so massive and powerful was felled with a simple gunshot. Relief and bitter pity washed through Anna. But her senses became clearer, once she realized that the immediate threat had been removed.

Two police cars were hastily parked on the side of the road. Anna hadn't even heard the sirens.

One of the policemen gently restrained Anna, making sure that she did not recklessly get in the way. The other policemen roughly handcuffed the Stabbingtons that were still alive, shoving them into the cars.

Eugene helped an officer heave a heavy beam off of Rapunzel, who was practically unconscious from pain. Eugene frantically wrapped his jacket around her leg, stopping the blood flow.

"Where is Elsa?" Anna shakily turned to the man holding her. Tears streamed down her cheeks, freezing in the cold air. "Please let me see her. Please."

"Right now, we have to examine her to make sure she doesn't have any serious injuries. Please don't worry," he said kindly. "The ambulance is on its way."

Apprehension, anxiety, and panic strangled Anna's heart. She prayed and prayed for the ambulance to arrive as quickly as possible.

But when the ambulance finally came, all she saw was a flash of blood-stained platinum blonde hair as Elsa was loaded onto the stretcher and pushed into the back of the vehicle. The doors slammed shut.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

A million colors flashed through Elsa's vision, all blurred, confusing, and foggy. She was in a small, crowded room that seemed to jiggle and jump as if it were tumbling down a winding road.

_And there was pain. _

Bright lights on a ceiling, masked faces of strangers, concerned, hushed whispering. Crying?

_More pain. _

There were some familiar faces in there as well. Somehow, she felt that she knew them…she just couldn't put any names to the faces.

_So much pain. _

She was lying down, on something soft. Yet she was still moving, and quite fast. How could she move if she was lying down? Could she be flying?

Something prodded her side, sending bolts of white-hot pain crackling through her body. More prodding, and more pain. She wanted to scream out, to lash out at those who were hurting her. But she couldn't move.

A flash of red hair. Something about it was just so…warm. Elsa wanted to reach up and grab it, to keep it from escaping, but her limbs were lead weights.

And then she saw it. The beautiful, radiant face framed with strawberry blonde hair. The bright blue eyes gazed down at her, looking so…sad, yet gorgeous. Like an angel. The angel reached down and touched her lightly.

The pain faded. The stress went away.

And then as quickly as it came, the face of the angel disappeared.

A few more blurs, jumbles of voices, and then everything went black.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

The first thing that registered in her mind was the dull, throbbing pain emanating from her split skull, then her chest, then her hands. A loud ringing sound pounded through her ears, forcing her from the comforts of darkness.

It was awful, the sensation of being wrenched out of the peace of sleep. Elsa's eyelids squeezed tightly together in a grimace as consciousness leaked back into her broken body.

A low groan rumbled from her throat, sounding scratchy from lack of use.

Something swished by her side, and the sound of eager voices chimed in her ears. A soft hand tenderly cupped her face, and Elsa involuntarily leaned into the warmth.

"Elsa," a quiet, soothing voice called. "Please wake up."

In the sluggish swamp of her brain, Elsa registered that she recognized the voice. As much as she wanted to slip back into unconsciousness, something told her to listen to the voice, to grant its request.

She sighed quietly, willing her heavy eyelids to flutter.

"Elsa?" the voice was a little higher, a little more excited.

"Mhm…?" Elsa groaned, forcing her eyes open. Bright lights pierced into her vision, making her squint. "Ugh…" she blinked sorely a couple of times. Gradually, the wavy blurs in front of her became lucid, and her lagged mind began to absorb the surroundings.

Anna's face hovered above her with an expression of joy, pity, and sorrow all mixed in one. Beside Anna sat Mr. and Mrs. Christian, both with worried expressions. But they hung back, letting Anna and Elsa have some privacy.

"Oh my goodness," tears sprung into Anna's dark, sunken eyes. "You're finally awake!" She looked like she wanted to pounce on Elsa and engulf her in a tight hug…if only Elsa's condition allowed.

"Hi," Elsa slurred groggily. She weakly reached over to take Anna's hand…when she noticed the state of her own. White bandages swathed from her fingertips to her wrists, wrapping it up tightly. She raised her other hand, which was in the same condition. "My…my hands…" she mumbled, confused. She stared at them for a good minute, slowly blinking.

"It's okay, honey," Anna took hold of the thick bundles, kissing each one lightly. "They're cut up really badly. But in a couple of weeks, they'll be fine. Please don't worry."

Elsa blinked some more, letting the information sink in. _Well, that's not so bad, right?_ As she became more awake, the sharp pains in her chest and head mounted in strength and viciousness. She let her head fall back, closing her eyes. Keeping them open proved to be too exhausting.

"Elsie, are you alright?" Anna gently stroked her blonde hair.

Elsa swallowed dryly. "…My head…and my ribs…" she finally choked out. "…Hurt."

Anna's face scrunched up in sympathy. "I know, baby. I'm so sorry. You've got some broken ribs and a concussion. The doctor has been giving you pain medication, but you're still going to feel it. Maybe I can go ask her if she can give you something else…" Anna stood.

"…No," Elsa blurted. She feebly attempted to sit up, only to be rewarded with excruciating pain. "…Please…stay…"

Anna hesitantly sat back down. "But…you're in pain, and maybe there's more that the doctor can…"

"No," Elsa murmured again. "I'm fine. Just…please…stay."

Anna leaned forward and placed small, soothing kisses on her forehead, nose, and mouth. Elsa smiled sleepily. Then exhaustion swept over her once again, and she allowed herself to slip back into unconsciousness.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

When Elsa awoke the second time, she was a bit more alert. Much to her delight, Anna was still by her side, snoozing loudly on a cushioned chair. The bags that had once marred her eyes now dissipated slightly.

Elsa's ribs and head, which were wrapped up in bandages, still caused her much discomfort, but it wasn't anything that she couldn't handle. Besides, she was far too elated to care about her physical pain. Now that she was more awake, the fiasco with the gangsters came violently crashing back to her memory. All that mattered to her was that Anna was not gravely hurt by the brutes, mentally, emotionally, or physically.

The curtains parted and Mr. and Mrs. Christian strolled in. Mr. Christian looked particularly uncomfortable, wringing his hands and darting his eyes around, not quite meeting Elsa's eyes.

Mrs. Christian saw that Elsa was up, and quickened her steps. She deposited the packages she was carrying into a chair, and wrapped her arms around Elsa's body, making sure not to squeeze. "Oh, honey. I'm so glad you're okay!" she blubbered. "Anna told me what you did…how you protected her. Elsa, we are all indebted to you, Eugene, and Rapunzel. I can't even imagine what would have happened if you guys did not arrive on time…" a shudder tore through her body. "But…you protected my baby. Thank you…thank you so much!" she vigorously kissed Elsa's forehead.

"You don't have to thank me," Elsa smiled, awkwardly patting Mrs. Christian on the back with her bandaged hands. She noted that her jaw ached when she spoke.

"Oh, yes I do!" Mrs. Christian insisted, smooching Elsa one last time.

"Also, where are Eugene and Rapunzel? Are they alright?"

"They're perfectly fine. Rapunzel has a shattered leg, but she was just discharged from the hospital this morning. She's going to be confined to crutches or a wheelchair for a while. Eugene drove her home to rest. By the way," Mrs. Christian reached for the packages on the chair. "Merry Christmas!" she placed an assortment of wrapped up goodies in front of Elsa.

Elsa's eyes widened. "What? It's Christmas already? But…I thought…"

"You've spent the majority of these past two and a half days sleeping. You only woke up for about a minute yesterday."

_Well._ Elsa thought. _Sleeping is definitely the equivalent of time traveling. _

Beside her, Anna snorted to wakefulness and sat up, smacking her lips. "…What's going on, mom?" she tiredly glanced around before noticing Elsa.

"OH MY GOD, YOUR EYES ARE OPEN!" she squealed, jumping up. "How do you feel, baby?" she rubbed Elsa's shoulders.

"Better," Elsa grinned. She and Anna shared a long, sweet, gentle kiss before Mrs. Christian cleared her throat.

"Well, should we start opening the presents now, or what?"

"Maybe we should wait for Elsa to get discharged, so we could open them with Eugene and Rapunzel," Anna offered. "After all, they're the ones hosting us."

"Why, of course!" Mrs. Christian smacked her forehead. "I suppose the presents will have to wait. I'll go take these packages to the car then." As she left, she shot Mr. Christian an unreadable look. He nodded.

Mr. Christian stood up slowly, and cleared his throat. "What happened two nights ago was ultimately my fault," he stated somberly. "If I hadn't acted the way I had, I never would have put you in danger, Anna."

"No, dad, it was my fault," Anna sighed. "I lost my temper. I was the one who ran outside, forcing Eugene, Rapunzel, and Elsa to go look for me."

"Don't blame yourself, Anna," Elsa interjected. "If I had behaved better, you wouldn't have gotten angry in the first place."

Anna laughed. "Well…I suppose we all had a part to play in the unfortunate events. The important thing is that we're all okay."

Mr. Christian nodded, turning to Elsa. "Andersen…" he paused. "…I mean, Elsa."

Elsa acknowledged him with slight surprise. This was the first time he had called her by her first name. She was wary, but for once, she saw no bitterness or hate in his eyes.

"What you did for my daughter was…extremely noble, and brave. It was rather reckless and not well thought out," he muttered, more to himself. "But, your actions have proven that you truly love my daughter. She loves you back as well, and I cannot try to stand in the way of that any longer."

Mr. Christian wrung his hands, looking at Elsa in the eye. "I am…very sorry for the way I have treated you. I believed that you were only using my daughter for you own selfish needs…but a person like that wouldn't have put their lives at risk to protect her. I was…extremely wrong for thinking such a thing."

Elsa merely nodded, stunned speechless. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine she would gain acceptance from Anna's father. Yet here he was, apologizing. It was hard for him. Elsa could tell that the words tasted foreign and uncomfortable in his mouth. But she appreciated it nevertheless.

"…So," another long pause. "…I fully support your relationship with my daughter. There are not a lot of men who would put themselves in danger the way you did…and…I suppose it doesn't matter who my daughter loves as long as that person treats her well."

"Th-thank you, sir," Elsa stammered.

Anna gasped. "Dad, do you mean it?"

Mr. Christian smiled softly, nodding.

Anna jumped up, bolted to her father, and embraced him in a forceful hug. "Thanks, daddy. Your acceptance is the best Christmas present."

They stayed there for a good minute, before Anna finally released him.

Mr. Christian walked over to Elsa's bedside and held out his hand. Then he noticed the state of her own hands and settled for awkwardly patting Elsa on the shoulder before leaving the room.

Silence ensued, before Elsa turned to Anna. "Did that really happen?"

Anna squeezed Elsa's arm. "Yes, it did!"

Elsa let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Although she and Anna would have gone on with their relationship, with or without Mr. Christian's blessing, it felt relieving and elating to finally receive it.

"Now you won't have to feel so stressed whenever we visit my parents."

"Yeah…" Elsa murmured. "I won't have to. By the way, do you think your dad will still accept me if he finds out about Little Elsa?"

Anna made a strange face.

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "What is it?"

"Um…see the thing is…" Anna played with the ends of her braids.

"Spit it out."

"My dad…and my mom…and Eugene…" she bit her lip.

Elsa made a move to sit up. Her ribs disagreed, and flopped back down on the bed, sighing in exasperation. "Anna, tell me!"

"You see, what had happened was…when the nurses were taking care of you, they saw your privates…and…you can imagine their shock. One of them accidentally blurted it out, because, you know, she was so surprised she couldn't shut up. And, my parents and Eugene just so happened to be there, and they were all like, 'SAY WHAT?' so then I had a lot of explaining to do, and…"

"W-wait…all three of them know about it?" Elsa blurted, face paling.

Anna twiddled her thumbs. "Kind of."

Elsa buried her face in her hands. "This is horrible."

"No!" Anna insisted. "This is actually better. Now we're REALLY not hiding anything from my parents. We have nothing to worry about – no more secrets to keep away. Besides, they would have found out eventually, you know, when you and I have babies…"

Elsa blanched.

"…and this was probably the best time to break it to my dad, because I don't think he could have found the heart to dislike you."

"I…suppose you're right. And since Eugene knows as well, I'm guessing that it's only so long before he leaks it to Rapunzel. You know what, we should just tell the WHOLE WORLD that I have a…"

"Elsa. It's only four more people. And they're our family."

"My doctor and the nurses know as well," Elsa deadpanned.

"Well, we're not going to see them ever again. We don't live here, remember? Jeez, Els…just calm down."

Elsa huffed. "Fine…um…how did they take it? When you told them?"

Anna shrugged. "Well, they were definitely shocked. They asked a lot of questions. My dad looked horrified. But at the end of the day, they don't think of you any less. Anyways, it doesn't really matter, because they're not the ones who get to enjoy your penis." She winked.

Elsa blushed at the comment. "Now's not the time, Anna," she muttered.

"Of course not. I should be letting you rest."

Now that Anna mentioned it, Elsa started to feel more worn out. With her condition, she couldn't stay awake for too long. "I guess I am pretty tired."

"I'm pretty tired too," Anna rose from her chair. "Mind if I join you?"

"Come right in," Elsa scooted over, with slight difficulty. "The bed is a bit small, but I'm sure we can both fit." She lifted the blankets and allowed Anna to slip under the covers.

"I don't want to crush you or anything," Anna's arms snaked around Elsa's waist, pressing their bodies close together.

"You won't." Elsa smiled in contentment as the two drifted off to sleep.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_Elsa gripped Anna's hands tightly. _

_They were surrounded. Giant bulky men wielding knives and guns circled around. Smirks plastered onto their faces. _

_From the horde of brutes came the largest one of all, with rippling muscles and yellow eyes glinting malevolently. _

_"I want her," he pointed to Anna. _

_Suddenly, Anna was pinned underneath his body, screaming and sobbing. Elsa wanted to run to her, but her legs wouldn't move. She wanted to call out to Anna, but no sound came from her mouth. _

_The thug ripped off Anna's clothing, disgustingly groping her. Nausea squeezed Elsa's stomach. She wanted to scream and scream, but couldn't make a sound. _

_From underneath the man, Anna looked at her with tormented eyes. _

_"Elsa!" she shrieked. _

_The men that surrounded Elsa began to grab her arms and legs, pinning her down. _

_"ELSA!" _

"ELSA!"

Elsa awoke, thrashing around violently. Her heart pounded fiercely in her chest, making her ribs throb. Sticky sweat matted her entire body. Her head pounded painfully.

"Anna!" Elsa cried, gasping for air. "ANNA!" she sat up suddenly, ignoring her screaming ribs and glanced frantically around the room.

Warm hands enveloped her head, pulling her in close. "Shh…it's okay, Elsa, it's okay. It was only a bad dream. I'm right here, honey."

"Oh, god, Anna," Elsa choked, hugging Anna for dear life. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Anna stroked Elsa's hair comfortingly. "Take deep breaths, baby. You're going to be okay."

Elsa obeyed, turning her heaving pants into slower, wobbly breaths. The churning in her stomach gradually simmered down. The throbbing in her head lessened. Elsa clutched onto Anna, sobbing into her chest.

Anna held her silently, soothing her with gentle caresses. After a long while passed, and Elsa calmed down, Anna asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Elsa swallowed. "I just…had a nightmare about that night. That's all."

"It…had something to do with me," Anna murmured. "You said my name a lot."

Elsa weakly nodded.

Anna eased Elsa down so that they were lying flat on the bed. "I know the feeling. I've been getting nightmares about those thugs too…except most of the time, I dream about you getting killed," she shivered. "What we went through was pretty traumatic, and we're going to remember it forever. But…it could have been worse. It could have been _much_ worse."

Anna wiped the tears from Elsa's face. "But…you know what the best part is?"

"There's a best part?" Elsa mumbled.

"It's only a dream. When you wake up, I'll still be here, and you'll still be here. It's going to take some time before the nightmares go away, but we'll help each other get through it."

Elsa sighed deeply. "You're right." She basked in the warmth of Anna body for a couple of minutes. "Anna?"

"Hm?"

"I was…so scared. I had never been more terrified in my life." Her eyes glazed over as she became lost in her thoughts.

"Anybody would be," Anna said. "You were almost killed by a vicious giant. He nearly beat you to death. That would shake up anyone."

"I wasn't scared for me," Elsa whispered. "I was scared for you. The thought of him touching you in such a way…of hurting you in such a way…" her voice caught in her throat. Her eyes flickered to the cut on Anna's forehead. "I don't know what I would've done if…if…"

Anna heart swelled with sadness and love. "Oh, Elsa," she leaned down and kissed her adoringly. "I still cannot believe that I have found someone as kind and beautiful as you," she kissed her again and again. "But let's not dwell on the what-ifs, my love. You'll only drive yourself crazy. I made it out perfectly fine. In fact, you're the one that suffered the brunt of it."

Elsa relaxed into Anna's touch. Anna was right. There was no point in worrying about the past, especially since the heavens had shone down on them, showering them with good luck, and a potentially bright future.

"Anna?"

"Yes, dear?"

"This might sound a bit weird, but…after what happened a couple of days ago…I think…I think I love you even more. B-but it's not as if I didn't love you a lot before! I mean, I really did love you, and quite a lot. I just didn't think it was possible to love you _more._"

Anna cocked her head in confusion. "…Why do you think that is?"

"I think that…the fear of seeing you in danger…awoke something in me. I honestly can't explain it very well. It's just that…I really love you a lot more now."

Anna smiled. "That's a good thing, then."

"Like, _really_ a lot."

"I know what you mean, Elsa" Anna giggled. Her voice turned serious. "After what happened, I think I love you a lot more as well. What you did was so brave...I don't think anyone has every endured so much pain for me. Seeing how protective you are...has made my love for you grow tremendously."

They cuddled for a while longer, until Anna began to notice that Elsa looked extremely nervous. She was tense, fidgeted a lot, and acted as if she had something to say, but couldn't summon up the courage to say it.

"Elsa…?" Anna looked at her girlfriend in the eye. "What are you thinking about? I know you're thinking about something. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing is _bothering_ me," Elsa's voice cracked a little.

"Okay, then what are you thinking about that has you all fidgety? Don't think I can't read you."

Elsa sighed. There was a drawback to being so connected to a person, and that was that you couldn't hide anything from them. "Well…"

"Well…?"

"Your birthday is coming in about two months," Elsa's foot twitched nervously.

"I'm aware," Anna urged her on.

"By then, we'll both be perfectly healed and healthy…"

"…Okay…?" Anna didn't see the point.

"And…I want to make it a very special day."

"Aw, Elsa, I've already told you that I don't really care about my birthday. It doesn't have to be special. Honestly, we could just watch a movie at home and eat chocolate and I'll be happy," she rubbed Elsa's arm. "…As long as I'm with you."

"Well, um…the thing is…" Elsa wanted to twiddle her thumbs, if only they weren't covered in bandages. "I…I really want this particular birthday to be…extra special."

Anna shrugged. "Well, if you must. But I don't want you spending too much money on me. You know how easily impressed I am. Just buy me a cupcake and I'll be ecstatic!" she laughed.

"But…I want you to be…_super_ ecstatic," Elsa cringed at how lame that sounded.

"So…is this what you're so nervous about? Are you going to tell me, or are you going to surprise me?"

"Well, I don't really _want_ it to be a surprise. I want both of us to be ready, and to know what's coming. I also want you to be…okay with it."

"Is it something bad? It has to be pretty iffy if you need my permission…" Anna suspiciously speculated.

Elsa opened her mouth to say something, but then buried her face in her bandaged hands.

"Wait…did I say something wrong? What's the matter Els?" Anna tried to pry Elsa's hands apart.

Elsa revealed her face, which was flushed bright red. "No, you didn't do anything wrong," she mumbled. "Gosh, I can't believe how hopeless I am."

Anna sighed. "If you don't want to tell me, just say so. And I'll get off your back."

"No, no, that's not it at all," Elsa wanted to smack herself for her lack of mastery over the English language. How hard was it to just tell your girlfriend one damn thing? "This is a mess," she grumbled. "Let me start over, Anna."

"Okay," Anna sat back, giving Elsa some space.

Elsa took in a deep breath and blew it out. "I was wondering if…on your upcoming birthday…you would like to…to…" she stopped talking.

Silence ensued for a full, agonizing minute before Anna decided to say, "…To…?"

Elsa's face reddened. She felt a massive tidal wave of embarrassment crash over her head as she mumbled quietly, "…have our first time?"

Anna's mouth dropped open. Her jaw clattered onto the bed. "Wh-what did you say?" Could it be true? Was this a dream? A part of Anna told her not to get her hopes up (this is Elsa we're talking about). Maybe Elsa was talking about a first time watching a movie, or a first time eating at a restaurant. Maybe Anna's perverted, Little Elsa-loving mind was going a bit wild and making her hallucinate. So she lowered her voice and asked doubtfully, "First time doing _what?_"

If possible, Elsa turned a darker shade of scarlet. "Um…first time…m-making…l-love…" the last syllable was so unbelievably quiet, but Anna heard it loud and clear.

Her eyes widened to the size of tennis balls. A wide grin stretched from one ear to another. "You…you want to put the hotdog in the doughnut?" she gasped, clapping her hands together with glee. "YOU WANT TO PUT THE HOTDOG IN THE DOUGHNUT?"

Elsa nearly drowned in embarrassment. "Could you please keep your voice down?" she squeaked.

"Ooh, sorry!" Anna slapped a hand over her mouth. Her entire body bubbled with joy. "Elsa!" she squealed. "I'm so happy you want to do it! Oh, I better get on birth control right away, because I don't want anything to be standing in between us when we finally…!"

"Anna, shush!" Elsa groaned. What was she thinking, telling Anna in a public place?

"Elsa, why were you so nervous about telling me? I've been the one pushing you to do this…I never thought you would be the one instigating it, you sly dog!" she playfully shoved Elsa's shoulder.

"Stop it, Anna!" Elsa whined.

"Okay, I have to calm down," Anna took several gulps of air. "Whew! Wow, this totally made my day." Then her expression turned more serious. "Elsa, are you sure about this? Are you sure you're not doped up on pain medication or exhaustion or something?"

Elsa bit back a laugh. "I'm sure."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

The hospital decided to hold Elsa for another week, wanting to monitor her and make sure that she was completely stable before discharge.

Elsa was in agony. Absolute, burning agony.

Not because of the pain. No, the pain was only a small problem that was ameliorated with medication.

Not because of the boredom. No, she had plenty of visits of Rapunzel, Eugene, Anna, and Anna's parents to keep her busy. Plus, Anna brought Elsa her phone and laptop, effectively getting rid of any possible boredom.

Not because of the doctors, either. They were very nice people, constantly taking care of her. Besides, she owed them her life, so it was impossible to dislike them.

In fact, Elsa was in agony because she was hot and bothered and horny as hell.

And there was not a damn thing she could do about it. Her hands were constantly bandaged up. And even if they weren't, the cuts would have hurt too much anyway for her to grab her dick. And the hospital didn't have that many surfaces that she could hump (besides, who knew if those surfaces were clean or not?). It was times like this that made her wish she were flexible enough to suck her own dick.

_Wow, I must be really horny,_ Elsa thought grimly to herself. She had never been this desperate for release before. But the last time she had an orgasm was over a week and a half ago. So who could blame her?

After her body had begun to heal, it started to focus on other primal needs. Her arousal wasn't unmanageable the first few days that she felt it. She merely had to think about naked old men or dying puppies in order to get her hard-on to go away.

But as the days passed, her needs became stronger and stronger, her thirst begging to be quenched.

It was a bad idea, planning sex with Anna in two months. Now that was all she could think about. Elsa had already seen, felt, and tasted Anna's beautiful womanhood, and she couldn't help but fantasize about how it would feel squeezing tightly around her d…

_Oh shit. Don't get hard, don't get hard…DAMN IT!_

Elsa looked down in horror to see a small bulge start to form under her hospital gown. Since she was naked underneath and her penis was practically free, it made boners extremely noticeable.

_Down, girl, down!_ Elsa squirmed in discomfort. She gazed up at the ceiling and started counting the number of tiles. _One, two, three, four, five, sex…wait, what? No!_

At the thought of sex Elsa grew harder. She used the remote control to change the position of her bed so that she was in a sitting position. This way, it would be easier to hide her erection if someone should walk in…

"Good morning, Elsa," the curtains moved apart, revealing a tall woman in a jet black lab coat. "And Happy New Year's day!"

Elsa let out a yelp and pulled her legs to her body. "G-good morning, Dr. M," she mumbled. "Happy New Year."

The doctor eyed Elsa closely. "Is something the matter?"

"N-nope!"

"Well…alright then. How are things today? Anything I should know about?"

Elsa shook her head jerkily. "Not really. Actually, doc, I was wondering when I will be discharged?"

_God knows I need to discharge…shit, stop that!_

"Most likely tomorrow," she replied, setting down a small cup of water and some pills. "If not, then the day after. We'll see."

Elsa quickly swallowed her pills. She wasn't sure if she could last another day without something embarrassing happening to her.

"I'm going to need to check on your ribs, Elsa," Dr. M murmured, scribbling something down.

"Um…ok," Elsa sat there, unmoving. Her eyes traveled up and down the doctor's body. For a woman who was in her mid-forties, she was pretty damn attractive. High cheekbones, an elegant, queenly face, jet black hair…and…

_Oh my god._ Elsa wanted to hit herself. _Why am I creepily ogling my doctor? _

"I'm going to need you to please put your legs down."

"Uh…do I have to?" Elsa squeaked. Her boner was not going to subside any time soon.

_Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel. _

The doctor looked slightly confused. "Why, yes. How else would I get a good look at your ribs?"

Elsa hesitated. There was no escape, no way to get out of this. _Here goes nothing_. She shut her eyes tightly, feeling blood rush to her face. Her legs straightened out, revealing a very hard, Little Elsa under the gown.

Dr. M's eyes widened slightly, but she gave Elsa a comforting smile. "Oh, don't be embarrassed, honey. It happens."

That only made Elsa more embarrassed.

"If I had a dollar for every erection I've seen from my patients, I'd be happily retired."

Elsa leaned back, covering her face with her arm. She refused to look at Dr. M as she poked and prodded her ribs. The worst part was that throughout the entire checkup, Little Elsa did not go down.

Where was Anna when she needed her?

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Hey, Elsa!" Anna and Mr. and Mrs. Christian strolled into the room. "Happy New Years Day!"

"We're just dropping Anna off to stay with you for a bit," Mrs. Christian explained. "Kai and I are going to grab some lunch, and we'll bring you guys back something, alright?"

"Thanks!" Anna called as her parents exited. She zipped to Elsa's bed and hopped in.

Elsa cringed as Anna's warm leg pressed against hers.

"What's wrong?" Anna's face scrunched up in concern. "Did I hurt you?"

"N-no," Elsa shakily replied.

_Oh, but Anna's leg feels so nice and warm…_

Anna didn't look convinced. "Elsa, if something's hurting you need to tell me about it."

Heat pooled in Elsa's nether regions. _Oh, something's hurting, alright. _Elsa paled.

Anna's soft lips brushed against Elsa's, leaving sweet tingles. "I don't want to cause you any discomfort."

Little Elsa stiffened. _You are causing me discomfort. Not the bad kind, though, the good kind. _

Anna's lips melted into hers, sucking gently on the bottom lip. Elsa gave in with a sigh, letting Anna's tongue sweep across her mouth and slip in between her teeth.

_Gosh, if Anna keeps kissing me like this I'll be done for. _Her dick grew harder by the second, pushing up easily at the thin material of the hospital gown.

Anna glanced down and noticed Elsa's boner. "Well, that didn't take very long."

Elsa blushed. "I'm so sorry Anna…I can't help it."

"Don't be sorry," Anna's hot tongue licked Elsa's pallet, making her groan. "I love it when you get horny for me." She pulled back and smiled mischievously at Elsa.

Elsa sighed. "The thing is, I've been stuck in this hospital for over a week, and my hands are all bandaged up…so…"

"…So…?"

"…So…I haven't been able to…you know…p-pleasure myself."

"You can't jack off with bandaged fingers?"

"Of course not! Trust me, I've tried. There's so much chafing, because the bandages are too rough, and it's just not pleasurable enough. And even if it is pleasurable enough, I wouldn't be able to keep the bandages clean. Then the nurses would know what I've been doing!"

Anna mockingly gasped. "So you haven't been able to jack off in over a week? You _poor_ baby!"

"Anna, that's a really long time!" Elsa retorted. "There are lots of people who need to masturbate every day!"

"And how often do _you_ masturbate?" Anna smirked.

Elsa turned red. "That's n-not important. But…could you please…you know, help me…?"

"Hm…are you sure about this? I mean, a nurse or doctor could just walk in at any minute. I don't think it's the best thing to be doing in a public place…"

"Anna, please!" Elsa begged.

"You're going to be discharged in a couple of days anyway…"

"Anna, I can't survive any more days! If I don't get release I'm going to end up embarrassing myself. I might blow a load just by looking at my doctor's tits!"

"Say what?" Anna scowled, crossing her arms.

Elsa gulped. "Um…what I meant was that…my doctor has really huge boobs…uh…I-I mean…!" she stuttered. "Uh, I see her a lot, and I'm really aroused, and she's a hot woman, and…shit, scratch that! W-what I'm trying to say is that…!"

Anna giggled. "It's okay, Elsie. I'm not mad. I just feel bad for you. It's sad that you can get a hard-on just by looking at someone who's twice your age."

Elsa sighed. She gestured to her boner. "So…will you please, uh, give me a hand?"

"I don't know," Anna cocked a playful brow. "It's kind of fun seeing you sexually frustrated."

"Please, Anna!" Elsa protested. "I really need this."

"You need what?" Anna sang.

Elsa grumbled. "Don't make me say it!"

"I don't know what you want unless you tell me, in detail."

"I…I need…" Elsa's ears turned red. "I need you to…" She lowered her voice. "…J-jerk me off…"

"Oh, well why didn't you just say so earlier?" Anna teased, rather loudly. "You know, you've come so far. Just two months ago you wouldn't even let me see you naked. And now you've willingly offered sex, _and_ you're begging me to put my hands on your dick!"

"Anna, please keep your voice down," Elsa whined.

"Okay, okay," Anna laughed. "I'll gladly help you."

"And please make it quick! I don't want any of the nurses coming in and…"

"What, are you afraid of them seeing Little Elsa?"

"I just don't want them walking in on us while we're doing something like this!"

God, Elsa was getting more aroused just thinking about her upcoming release. Her erection grew hot and tight. "Anna…could you please move my gown up? I don't want the precum to…you know, stain it."

Anna straddled Elsa's legs, folding the gown up to reveal her naked penis. She undid the top buttons of her shirt, pulling it down as far as possible to reveal a creamy cleavage. "This is just to help you come faster," she winked, pushing her breasts up.

"Oh, my…" Elsa had to swallow her drool.

Anna grabbed one of Elsa's pillows and shoved it in her face. "Use this to keep quiet."

Elsa nodded, pulling the pillow down so that it was near her mouth.

"Now just lean back and relax, my dear, while I make you feel good," Anna rubbed teasing circles around Elsa's thighs and stomach. Her soft hands slipped around Elsa's shaft.

Elsa groaned, bucking into Anna's touch. "This won't take long."

Anna's lips crashed into hers, tongue dipping into Elsa's mouth. Elsa let Anna dominate kiss, not putting up resistance as Anna's tongue swept through her sensitive buds and tasted every corner of her mouth.

Meanwhile, her burning hand stroked Elsa's rock-hard penis up and down, thumb swirling over the sensitive tip.

Anna's lips released Elsa's with a pop. "You know, baby," she massaged the base of Elsa's cock. Her lips nipped hotly at Elsa's earlobe. "You're so _big,_ and _hard._ I can't wait to feel you _inside_ of me."

Elsa trembled, biting back a whimper.

Anna placed both hands on the member, milking it in two different directions.

Elsa moaned. "_Ohh…babe…_you're going to make cum…!"

"You're not being quiet…" Anna teased. She placed the pillow over Elsa's mouth while giving her penis a toe-curling squeeze.

Elsa's member was sensitive after not receiving any action for such a long time. Even the lightest touches from Anna threatened to make her cry out in pleasure.

Anna rubbed the shaft with increased speed, playing with Elsa's balls in her other hands.

"I'm…n-not going to last…!" Elsa grunted, muffled.

"Isn't that the point?" Anna cooed. Her thumb flicked the slick slit over and over, knowing that it drove Elsa crazy. Elsa tensed, squirming beneath Anna. At this point, her dick was so slippery with precum that each of Anna's strokes was that much more enjoyable.

Elsa pressed the pillow to her mouth, struggling to contain her moans and whimpers.

_Ohh, but Anna gives such mean handjobs!_

With the speed that Anna was jacking her off, Elsa could felt her climax speeding toward her. With only a few more strokes, she would be finished.

"…Anna…!" Elsa gasped. "Get n-napkins…!"

Anna smirked. "No need." Her mouth captured Elsa's glistening head, sucking hard while pumping her shaft.

That was all it took to push Elsa over the blissful edge.

Her orgasm crashed into her uncontrollably, sending surge after surge of pleasure rippling through her body. Elsa gasped, arching into Anna's touch as she came, hard. Groaning loudly into the pillow, Elsa released her heavy load into Anna's welcoming mouth. Anna swallowed every single spurt, licking Elsa clean.

Elsa fell back onto the bed, draping the pillow over her chest. "Thanks, Anna," she panted. "I really needed that."

After having to wait such an extended period of time without climaxing, Elsa felt refreshed, relieved, and satisfied.

"Glad I could help," Anna chuckled.

Suddenly, the curtains parted loudly, followed by two startled gasps. Both Elsa and Anna froze, turning to see Anna's parents staring, aghast. Whatever food they were carrying fell with a splat to the floor.

Poor Mr. and Mrs. Christian had only come to deliver lunch to Anna and Elsa when they heard a slight moan coming from Elsa's bed. Believing something was wrong, they abruptly entered, and found the Anna straddling Elsa, holding Elsa's penis in her hand. Anna's shirt was unbuttoned, showing off ample cleavage. Elsa was panting hard, with a light sheen on sweat on her flushed face. And…was there something white at the corner of Anna's mouth?

There was no question as to what these two had been doing.

Then the two pairs of eyes traveled to Elsa's infamous penis. Mrs. Christian covered her mouth in pure shock, while Mr. Christian had an expression of…mild jealousy?

In an instant, Anna threw herself off of Elsa, sprawling onto the floor on her rear end. Elsa hastily slid her gown back down, covering the slowly shrinking bulge with a pillow.

"Uh…it's…it's not w-what it…looks like," Anna mumbled lamely.

The parents sighed to themselves. Note to self. Next time you hear moaning from behind a curtain, knock first - don't just barge in.

"It's…quite alright, girls," Mrs. Christian began to awkwardly gather the fallen items on the floor.

Mr. Christian cleared his throat. "I should tell you two, however, that the hospital does not allow this type of behavior," he coughed uncomfortably. "So…stop."

"It's okay, dad. We were just finished," Anna squeaked. Elsa buried her face in the pillow.

The parents speedily skedaddled, leaving the two lovers with skin blazing like rubies.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**So for those of you who were cockblocked last chapter (wait, that was ALL of you...) I hope this makes up for it!**


	7. PolarIce & Plunges

**Sorry for not updating in a while, and sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter than most of my other ones...but don't worry, the next chapter will be longer!**

Chapter 7:

Starting two weeks before Anna's birthday, (AKA the day they were going to have sex for the first time) Elsa awoke with morning wood…every single morning. It wasn't like it was her fault. The anticipation and the excitement of her impending first time had quite an effect on her. Furthermore, her dreams became filled with Anna, and only Anna. Her mind conjured up an overabundance of fantasies, all which drove poor Little Elsa wild.

Elsa would awake with throbbing hard-ons that would refuse to go away unless she took some action. Sometimes, Anna would wake up before her, notice Elsa's excitement, and give her a helping hand. She'd reach down into Elsa's underwear, grasp her shaft, pull it out, and milk it gently until Elsa came all over the sheets.

As much fun as that was, however, Elsa couldn't help but feel utterly embarrassed, especially since she found herself in the same condition day after day. This particular morning, the morning of Anna's birthday, Elsa jolted awake, flushed and sweaty. She could still see herself taking Anna in all sorts of positions, many that she would have been too intimidated by to try in real life. Luckily, in one's dreams, nothing is impossible.

The first thing Elsa noticed was that her groin was tight and hot, her rod stiff. It strained against her boxers, creating a tent that could have sheltered a five-person family. Elsa crept out of bed a quiet as a mouse, careful not to wake her girlfriend. She slipped into the bathroom and immediately fished out her cock, stroking it furiously while reliving the fantasies that her mind conjured up during her sleep.

Elsa bit her lip, muffling her grunts of pleasure. She came in literally half a minute.

She wiped herself clean and gingerly slid under the covers once again, checking to make sure that Anna was still in dreamland.

Try as she might, Elsa could not go back to sleep. Her heart pounded furiously. She ran through all of the plans that she had made for this special day. It was Anna's birthday, as well as the day that the couple would consummate their love.

Excitement rushed through her veins. It was going to be perfect.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Elsa asked as she parked the car. They exited and stood in front of an extravagant building labeled _'PolarIce'_. "I know how much you dislike ice-skating…so why would you want to do it for your birthday?"

"I never said I disliked it," Anna replied. "I'm just not very good at it. But I still think it's a fun activity."

When Anna first met Elsa, she couldn't ice skate to save her life. For Elsa, however, skating was one of life's joys. Skating was a means of stress-relief, a chance to be free, and feel free. Plus, she was a natural at it. Thus, Anna made an effort to learn the art of ice skating to partake in one of Elsa's favorite activities. Unfortunately, even after a year of on-and-off skating, she was still hopelessly bad.

And even though it was her birthday, Anna wanted to come to a place that Elsa really liked, so that her girlfriend could have a nice day as well. After all, this day was meant to be for both of them, not just Anna.

Despite Anna's lack of skill when it came to skating, there was one positive outcome: she could use her terrible skill as an excuse to cling on to Elsa and come into as much bodily contact as possible.

After all, tonight was going to be a very special night, so why not start the foreplay early?

"Um…why are you smiling like that?" Elsa narrowed her eyes.

Anna stuffed a giggle back down her throat. "No reason," she squeaked. "Let's just get going, shall we?"

Elsa stuffed the keys into the pocket of her jeans. She couldn't help but feel suspicion rising up in her chest as she eyed Anna warily. Something crossed the redhead's eyes, a glint of playfulness.

At this point, Elsa could sense the mischievousness radiating off her girlfriend in thick waves. The blonde sighed. Anna was always up to something. But it was her birthday, so she brushed it off.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Anna's arms eagerly latched around Elsa's waist, clinging to her as they strolled through the double glass doors.

"Are you sure?" Elsa cocked a brow. "The last time you went ice skating, it didn't go so well."

Elsa walked with slight difficulty, practically having to drag Anna along with her. But she didn't mind. Her fingers laced themselves into Anna's locks, stroking gently. Elsa reached the cashier and popped open her wallet.

The woman sitting behind the counter stared curiously at the couple through narrowed eyes. "How may I help you two?" she droned.

Elsa paid for their skates while Anna bounced on the balls of her feet in excitement next to her. "Hurry up, Els!" she planted a peck on Elsa's jaw. Elsa blushed.

The cashier's eyes widened slightly, before a distasteful look darkened her eyes. "It's very nice to see two friends getting along so well."

"Actually, we're girlfriends!" Anna corrected, dragging Elsa away by the hip. She didn't even feel the heated glare of the woman boring into her back.

Elsa's eyes flickered to the expansive rink, twinkling with joy. Seeing the slick, gleaming surface coupled with the icy air brought a sense of freedom and relaxation to her. She was always the happiest when she was on ice.

…Or on Anna.

At that last thought, Elsa's heart rate sped up. She shook her head, forcing herself to focus on the current moment. This was not the time to be thinking dirty thoughts, especially not about what they were going to do that night. This was the time to spend with Anna, with no heated nether regions involved.

"You look really happy right now, Elsa," Anna's voice broke into her thoughts.

"H-hm…?" Elsa stammered. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you always look really overjoyed when you're at the skating rink. I think it's your happy place."

Elsa shrugged. "I…suppose. I really do enjoy being here."

"This is part of the reason why I wanted to come today," Anna smiled softly. "I know how much you love it here."

Elsa's eyebrows scrunched up in concern. "Anna, I didn't want you choosing where you wanted to go based on what _I_ liked. This day is supposed to be for _you_, not me!"

"Relax, honey," Anna hugged Elsa tight. "I really want to be here as well. I'm still really bad at skating, so I was hoping maybe you could give me a few pointers."

Elsa exhaled. "If you say so. But the moment you get tired or want to leave, tell me, okay? Then we can head over to the movies."

"Sure thing," Anna pulled Elsa down for a kiss.

They picked up their skates from the booth, and Elsa fastened hers on. Anna slipped her feet in and fumbled with the laces for a good five minutes before grumbling angrily.

Elsa giggled, covering her mouth with her fingers. "Need some help with that?"

Anna kicked her legs up onto Elsa's lap, huffing in frustration. "Yes."

"You haven't even learned how to tie your skates properly. I wonder how you're going to look on the ice," Elsa speculated, expertly lacing Anna's skates.

Anna crossed her arms, halfheartedly scowling at Elsa.

"Hey, remember, it was your idea to come here," Elsa held both hands in the air. "It's on you." She chuckled as Anna's eyes narrowed, her lips pouting in the most adorable manner. "Come on, dear. Let's get started."

She stood and offered her hand, like a prince asking a princess for a dance. Anna's slim fingers slipped into hers and Elsa hoisted her girlfriend from her seat. Hands locked together, shoulders brushing against one another as they made their way to the rink.

Anna sucked in a deep breath as they stood at the entrance. Her legs wobbled slightly on the blades of the skates.

"Are you ready?" Elsa asked, squeezing Anna's hand in encouragement.

_This was a bad idea,_ Anna thought. _I'm going to make a complete fool out of myself in front of Elsa. Why do I not think through these things?_

She nodded nervously. "Um…Els?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Maybe I could hold onto you? So I don't, you know, fall on my face and break my nose?"

Elsa laughed. "Of course, Anna. I wasn't planning on letting you go." She slipped an arm around Anna's waist and quietly pulled her close. Their bodies touched softly, warm despite the thick jackets. "I'll never let you go," her voice dropped to a light whisper. "I'll make sure you never get hurt."

Anna gazed lovingly into Elsa's eyes, feeling reassured. She likewise snaked an arm around Elsa's waist.

"Whenever you're ready," Elsa patiently kissed Anna's ear. "I'll guide you in."

An annoyingly loud cough came from behind them. "Are you two lovebirds going to get in or not? You're blocking up the goddamn entrance!"

"S-sorry," Elsa muttered.

"Move it, bitches!"

She and Anna shifted to the side as a large group of people shoved past them, rather rudely.

"Fucking lesbians," one of them growled. He was tall with auburn hair and long sideburns. He flung a meaty hand toward Elsa's shoulder, shoving her roughly into the wall.

Bolts of anger blazed through Anna's chest. "Don't fucking _touch _her!" she snapped, making a move toward the man. But he had already jumped onto the ice, sliding swiftly away. Anna stumbled on the ledge, arms flailing ungracefully before Elsa secured her by the hip and pulled her back to balance.

"Whoa, slow down, feisty pants," she held Anna tight. "Don't worry about them. They're not worth it."

"He…he could have hurt you," Anna mumbled.

"I doubt that. He was only a little rough and rude, but he didn't mean me any serious harm. If he did, I'd be crippled by now. Didn't you see the size of that guy?" Elsa chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

Instead, pain flashed through Anna's face. She looked down, clenching her teeth.

Elsa breathed out, knowing the reason behind Anna's discomfort. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up."

"Don't apologize," Anna rested her head on Elsa's shoulder. "It's just that…I really can't bear to see you get pushed around by brutes. When someone lays a hand on you in an unfriendly way, I get really upset." She reached up and traced the light scars on Elsa's lips, cheek, and forehead, looking sorrowful.

Elsa closed her eyes, leaning into Anna's welcoming touch. "I'm okay now, Anna," she murmured.

"I just don't want anything like that to happen again," Anna sighed.

"Don't worry about it so much," Elsa shot Anna a confident grin. "Let's just focus on having fun right now. And we'll try to avoid those people on the ice." She gestured to the doorway leading to the ice rink. "So…are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's do this," Anna brushed away any negative feelings she had before. Today was supposed to be an enjoyable day, a day to spend with her beloved.

Elsa placed her arm around Anna, feeling the soft material of Anna's bright pink sweater. She had gotten it the day before for Anna's birthday.

"Um…you go first," Anna said, slightly nervous.

Elsa stepped across the ledge and onto the ice, balancing adeptly. She gripped onto Anna's hands firmly as the redhead shakily put a bladed foot onto the slick surface.

Her leg slid out from under her, forcing her into a painful split. "Ow!"

Elsa reacted quickly, hoisting Anna up with an amused grin. Anna shifted her balance to the foot that wasn't on the ice, scowling in annoyance.

"Would you like to put the other foot in?" Elsa teased.

"Shut up, Elsa, I'm trying to concentrate here." Anna commenced a staring contest with the ice, summoning up the courage to step in completely.

"I should remind you that this was _your_ idea," Elsa smirked.

"Okay, I'm just going to shut you out, because I need to concentrate."

Elsa's grip on Anna's hand tightened. "You can do it, Anna. I'm right here."

Sucking in a deep breath, Anna leaped off her foot and stomped it onto the ice. Her legs shook precariously underneath her, and she latched onto Elsa's baby blue jacket for dear life.

"Relax, Anna. I got you."

"Uh…it's been a while since I last went skating," Anna chuckled awkwardly. She couldn't even stand up straight. Her arms squeezed Elsa tightly around the waist, her nose buried into Elsa's upper abdomen. Anna's eyes lifted slowly to see two twin mounds pushing out from the blue fabric. Elsa's boobs.

Elsa coughed. "It'll take a few minutes for you to warm up to the ice."

When Anna did not budge, Elsa coughed again. "Er…would you like to…try to move around? Skating is not much fun if you just stay put, you know."

Anna sighed. She might as well try to salvage whatever little dignity she had left. "Alright." She pulled her wobbly legs under her, standing up straight. Her hands stayed on Elsa's hips.

"See? You can do it," Elsa beamed. "Now let's try to get moving here." She pressed her own palms against Anna's waist and gently eased her forward.

"W-whoa…" Anna mumbled. Every molecule in her klutzy body shook as she inched down the slippery surface of the rink.

"Don't be so tense, dear," Elsa cooed. "Let's just take it slow. See? We're moving, and you're not falling. I say that's progress!"

Anna shot Elsa a glare before gasping and clutching onto her girlfriend even tighter as she teetered.

"Stop laughing at me," Anna ground out, pouring all of her focus into not keeling over and breaking her face. "Oh, shit…!" her feet began to drift apart, and try as she might she couldn't put them back together. "Elsa, help me!" she panicked. Her legs slid further and further away from one another, forcing her into a tangled split.

Elsa's lips clamped painfully together to stop from guffawing. She slipped her hands under Anna's arms and heaved her up, letting her legs situate properly underneath her once again.

Anna held Elsa's biceps as she regained her balance.

_Wow…my baby has some muscles. _She sighed dreamily, squeezing Elsa's arm through the blue jacket.

"Ouch, Anna. Not so hard."

"Oops! Sorry," Anna mercifully lessened her grip. She gazed up at Elsa's face and saw mirth flooding the cerulean eyes.

"What's so funny?"

"You," Elsa replied.

Anna's eyes narrowed.

"I thought you told me that you've been practicing ice skating," Elsa raised a brow.

"I have been!" Anna protested. "And this…is the best I've got. I mean, you've seen me trip over air. Putting me onto two skinny pieces of metal on an icy surface is just a recipe for disaster."

"So why did you want to come here, if it's so disastrous to you?"

Anna shrugged. "I just wanted…some _more_ practice!"

Elsa combed a hand through Anna's hair. "Well, I'll help you. But you can't get any better if you're not actually skating. So come on!"

With Elsa's urging and guidance, Anna stumbled, tripped, and slipped her way around the rink, clawing at the walls, her girlfriend, and occasionally a stranger, to keep balance. They fell a dozen times, with Elsa doing her best to cushion Anna's fall and picking her right back up. The muscles in Anna's inner thigh ached from trying to keep her upright, and the sides of the skates chafed her outer ankles. Blisters bubbled on her toes, threatening to pop painfully.

When Anna complained to Elsa about them, the blonde simply stated, "I told you to wear thicker socks."

Despite her discomfort and lack of grace, Anna enjoyed the skating session. She hugged Elsa practically the entire time, sometimes copping a feel at her girlfriend's breasts or rear, making Elsa flush. There was one glorious moment when Anna toppled forward, managing to grab Elsa around the thighs, nearly taking her down in the process. This position gave Anna the liberty to bury her face deep into Elsa's crotch. Elsa sputtered, sliding back against the wall and blanching.

Unfortunately, Anna couldn't take it any further because she was too busy trying to not die. It was extremely difficult to be flirtatious when you're constantly fearful for your life. Anna hadn't anticipated that she would be so…"rusty" at skating.

By the time the hour was up, Elsa had to practically carry Anna to the exit.

"Anna," she groaned. "I need you to stop digging your toes into the ice…it's creating a lot of friction, and making it _really_ hard to drag you around." They were the last ones to start trudging out of the rink.

"Sorry, Els," Anna moaned dramatically. "I'm just so tired!"

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again…this…was…_your_…idea."

"I know, I know, but you look so happy right now, so it was totally worth it!"

Elsa blinked, looking down at Anna curiously. "I look happy right now?"

"You look a lot happier, yes. You always get like this when you skate, and I just really wanted to see it."

Worry flickered across Elsa's face. "Are you saying that you wanted to come here just for me to be happy? Anna, I…"

"Oh, hush, Elsie," Anna draped her arms around the back of Elsa's neck, hanging there. "Is it so wrong to want to see you happy? I don't regret coming here at all. Sure, I have bruises and blisters, my legs are about to fall off, and I've never felt more undignified, but I honestly don't care, because _you_ enjoyed yourself."

Elsa sighed, shaking her head and smiling softly down at her girlfriend. "Well, the skating session is over, so we can head over to the movies now. We can do something you actually enjoy." She paused. "I really don't deserve you, Anna." Elsa stepped across the ledge and exited the rink, placing her feet firmly on carpeted ground.

"Oh, be quiet," Anna rolled her eyes. "You deserve everything good in the world…_ahhh!" _her foot caught on the ledge of the exit and she tumbled forward, crashing into Elsa. Her forearms slammed into Elsa's stomach, knocking the wind out of the blonde. Elsa fell onto her back, gasping for air. Anna collapsed on top of her, making Elsa grunt in pain and surprise.

"Well," Elsa wheezed. "I didn't see that coming. I'm sorry. I should have been prepared for you to fall as long as you're still on ice."

"Oh no!" Anna gasped, sitting up. "Elsa, are you alright? I'm so, so sorry! Did I hurt your ribs? Please tell me if anything hurts!" She tenderly rubbed Elsa's torso.

"Anna, I'm perfectly fine," Elsa managed a small grin. "Just a little startled, that's all."

Anna buried her face in Elsa's jacket. "Jesus, I'm such a klutz."

"You're just now figuring that out?"

Anna huffed, laying her head on Elsa's chest. She knew that she should get up, but she was just too damn worn. And Elsa was too damn comfy.

Pale, elegant fingers lovingly stroked Anna's strawberry blonde hair. Anna lifted her head and met Elsa's bright blue eyes, filled with affection. Then she looked down to Elsa's lips. Elsa's wet, pink, soft lips.

She looked so…adorably kissable.

Anna propped herself up upon her elbows and straddled Elsa's thighs.

"Anna…what are you…"

Anna claimed Elsa's supple lips, kissing gently at first before licking, sucking, and biting. Elsa's eyes widened, startled by the sudden assault. She instantly melted into the touch, kissing Anna back with fervor, tasting her lover's sweet tongue. Warmth spread like a wildfire through her body, lighting up every nerve and waking her core. Elsa moaned into the kiss, pulling Anna's body flush against her.

Anna's hot pelvis began grinding onto Elsa's, making the blonde's mouth drop open. Heat rushed down to her groin, making Little Elsa feel extremely good. Her junior pressed against her jeans.

Wait, why were they doing this in the middle of a skating rink?

But it felt so wonderful, and Elsa's hips acted on their own accord, lifting up to meet Anna's thrusts.

"EXCUSE ME, LADIES!" a shrill voice rang out.

Both girls jumped, halting in their mildly intimate actions.

The cashier stormed up to them, face contorted in a snarl. "Just what the _hell_ is wrong with you two? You are in public, for god's sake! And there are young children around! This is public indecency! Now, I must ask you to leave at once!"

Anna clumsily rolled off Elsa. The two of them hastily undid their laces, glancing around in horror to see shocked faces gazing back. Fathers hid their writhing children's faces, older women looked on in disgust, and groups of laughing teenagers were just about ready to whip out their cameras and phones.

_Oh my god,_ Elsa thought, thoroughly embarrassed. She and Anna had been making out on the floor, _in public_! Not only that, but they were dry humping each other like dogs! What if somebody caught it on video and it became viral on Youtube or something? It could ruin their careers and lives!

Before Elsa began dating Anna, she never would have condoned this type of activity. Yet here she was, guilty of public indecency.

The most embarrassing thing, however, was that Elsa had the start of a stiff erection festering in her pants. She cautiously covered the bulge with the skates as she walked to the counter to return them. Luckily, by the time she and Anna departed from the rink, Little Elsa shrunk back to normal size.

"I'm sorry Els," Anna wrung her hands. "I know I went a bit far, but just to let you know, I wouldn't have gone as far as to take your dick out or anything."

"Geez, I would hope not!" Elsa sighed, running a hand through her platinum blonde locks.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything."

"You didn't make me uncomfortable," Elsa reassured her. "But let's try not to give me boners in public, alright? I don't want to have to deal with judgmental stares."

Anna grinned sheepishly. "Yeah…sorry. I sometimes forget how easily excited you get." She patted Elsa's crotch gently, making the older girl jump.

"Not now, Anna," Elsa reprimanded. "Let's save all of that for tonight, alright?"

"Yes ma'am!" Anna mockingly saluted.

Elsa rolled her eyes in amusement. "Let's just head over to the movies now."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Next chapter will have more smut/fluff...smuff, I guess. Anyways, please review! **


	8. Popcorn & Pasta

**So I have a Deviantart account called "ActionFanOA", and ****I've done some Elsanna drawings that**** you guys can check out :D**

Chapter 8:

Their bucket of buttered popcorn lay forgotten on the ground.

"Mmf…Anna…shouldn't we…be watching…the movie…?" Elsa mumbled between sloppy kisses. Anna's hand tangled itself in her platinum blonde tresses, gripping gently.

"Oh, hush," Anna whispered against Elsa's lips. "This movie is crappy anyway. Besides, I'd much rather enjoy something else."

Anna's lips latched onto hers, and Elsa briefly realized why Anna had chosen to sit way back in the corner of the theater, while the rest of the audience crowded in the middle.

_She never intended to watch the movie anyway,_ Elsa thought with a smirk. _It seems like the thought of what we're about to do tonight is having the same effect on her as it is having on me._

Elsa returned Anna's kisses, tracing her girlfriend's puffy lips with her tongue. Anna's mouth opened slightly, letting Elsa's tongue slip inside. Fighting back a moan, Elsa licked and tasted Anna's sweetness, caressing the strawberry blonde's face and pulling her close. After a good minute, they pulled apart, panting lightly. Their faces were an inch away, their breaths mingled.

"Oh, Elsa," Anna murmured in contentment. "I love it when you kiss me like that."

Even in the dim lighting of the theater, she could see Elsa's piercing blue eyes blazing with love. She pulled Elsa in by the back of her neck and claimed her lips once more. Elsa's skin was so soft and tender in between her teeth. Sparks flew where their lips met. Electricity coursed through their veins, heating up their bodies.

Their hands began to wander. Anna's fingers trailed down, sliding under the edge of Elsa's sweater.

"We're not ice skating anymore, and it's not that cold in here," Elsa breathed. She raised her arms and Anna pulled off the thick article of clothing before discarding her own jacket. She lifted the armrest of the chair in between them so that they would have easier access to one another.

When cool hands brushed against her stomach, Anna gasped. Elsa's shy fingers grew bold and crawled up her torso, setting off fireworks in their wake. She pressed herself closer to the blonde, kissing her hard.

Almost timidly, Elsa's palms cupped Anna's breasts from under her shirt. Even through the padding of the bra, her mounds felt soft and wonderful.

Anna knew how much Elsa liked her bust. She smirked, watching Elsa's expression as the blonde groped her gently. Elsa's mouth dropped open in a small "o", eyes glazing over as her fingers played around Anna's bra.

Elsa was so busy enjoying the feel of Anna that she didn't notice Anna's hands trailing to her back and popping the clasp open. A small gasp escaped her lips as Anna's bra slackened.

"Go on, dear," Anna chewed on Elsa's lip. "Enjoy."

Elsa's mouth dried, but she easily moved Anna's undergarment out of the way and freely accessed the treasure underneath.

_The best boobs in the world,_ Elsa sighed dreamily. _They belong to Anna, so of course they're the best. _

Her pale, slim hands tenderly squeezed the mounds, fingers brushing over stiff peaks. Anna hummed in pleasure and looked down at Elsa's crotch to see the boner that she already knew was there. Elsa's penis was so hard that there was a prominent outline of it's length under the tight jeans.

Anna stood up, moving away from Elsa's hands. Elsa almost let out a whine of disappointment. Anna then planted herself on Elsa's lap, straddling her. The blonde let out a stifled cry as Anna's center sat straight upon her rock-hard bulge.

"Shh!" Anna covered her mouth. "Not so loud, honey." They looked over to the mass of people, but luckily, the audience was too absorbed in the shitty movie to pay much attention. After making sure that the coast was clear, Anna turned her focus back to Elsa, smiling wickedly. Slowly, her hips began to move, dragging itself back and forth across the tent in between Elsa's legs.

Elsa fought down a groan as she grew even harder. Anna's actions on her lap did not help to suffocate her growling arousal. "Anna…" she gasped. "What did I say about giving me boners in public?"

"What's the matter, dear?" Anna whispered hotly in Elsa's ear. "Nobody's watching."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_Why? Why does my girlfriend have to be so cruel? Why does Anna feel the need to torture me so? _

After their heated make out session in the movie theater, Elsa was forced to drive home with an unsatisfied, raging boner. Anna refused to get her off until later that evening.

_"I'm just as excited as you are,_" Anna had stated. _"But you don't see me getting all impatient."_

_Yes, and you're also not the one with the hottest girlfriend in the world straddling you, making out with you, and grinding on your boner, _ Elsa thought sulkily.

She briefly considered getting herself off, but she figured she would honor Anna's wishes and wait. After all, she already had one that morning. It took a nice, long shower for Little Elsa to settle down again.

Elsa propped herself up in front of the mirror, weaving her hair into an intricate braid. A dazzling light blue dress hugged her body. She and Anna arrived home from the movies a couple of hours ago, and were now preparing to have dinner at a nice restaurant. Anna got ready in a different room; she wanted to surprise Elsa with her new dress.

Elsa's face grew hot thinking about their activities in the movie theater. Anna was going to be the death of her. She could still feel the heat of Anna's legs wrapped around her own. She could still feel Anna's hot tongue prodding and tasting her lips. Warmth crept down Elsa's torso, gathering in her lower abdomen.

_No, stop it._ Elsa reprimanded her body. She distracted herself by playing with the ends of her hair until her nether regions cooled down. It wouldn't do to get aroused now. There would be plenty of time for that later tonight.

_Tonight. _Elsa sighed, tying up the end of her braid. _Tonight, Anna will be completely mine. _

_…So why am I so nervous about it? _

She'd been looking forward to this day for some time now. And yet, as the moment drew closer, anxiety squeezed her gut. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, and they weren't the good kind. They were the kind that you get just as you're about to deliver a speech in front of a crowd of people. They gave her the same, sickly, prickly, sweaty feeling.

Elsa didn't know the exact reason for her nervousness…it was a lot of things put together, really. _What if I mess up? What if I disappoint her? What if…what if she decides to leave me because I'm so bad in bed?_

Elsa physically smacked herself on the forehead. _Stop thinking like that. Stop being ridiculous. You know Anna, and she's not like that. After all, if she wanted an experienced partner she never would have started dating you in the first place, _she thought bitterly.

It was true that Elsa didn't have a clue when it came to sex. _Shove it in, shove it out, right? How hard can that be?_

She exhaled, lightly dabbing makeup on her skin. _If only it were that easy. Everybody knows there's a lot more to it…_

Suddenly, Anna burst out of the neighboring room, beaming radiantly. Elsa nearly dropped her mascara brush in surprise.

"Anna! You scared the living hell out of…!" her voice trailed off as she took in Anna's appearance. "…Wow..."

The bright green dress, while elegant and respectable, still managed to show off a delectable amount of skin. On any other day, arousal would have pooled into Elsa's groin. But at that moment, she merely swallowed nervously, smiling. "You look beautiful, darling."

"You're beautifuller," Anna cooed dreamily, wrapping her arms around Elsa's waist. They kissed lightly, trying not to smudge the lipstick too much. It was still too early in the evening for that.

"So, are you ready to go?" Elsa took a deep breath, grabbing her keys.

"I'm ready whenever you are."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Elsa and Anna strolled into the brightly lit restaurant, Tiana's Palace, with arms hooked together. They paused at the front counter, and a tall, slim man dressed in a jet black suit greeted them.

"How may I help you ladies?"

"Good evening. We have the seven o' clock reservation for two," Elsa replied.

The man nodded once and proceeded to lead them to their table with two sets of shining utensils and plates across from one another.

Elsa pulled Anna's chair out for her, gesturing to her girlfriend to take a seat.

"Aw, Els, you don't have to…" Anna paused, noting that Elsa's eyes seemed almost distant, as if she weren't really in the present moment. She brushed it off and sat down, smiling across the table after Elsa took her seat. "Well, it's been a long while since I've eaten at a fancy restaurant," Anna remarked. "And even though you work at a fancy restaurant, I'm sure it's been a long time since you've had dinner at one. Thanks for taking me here, honey."

"No problem, dear," Elsa murmured absentmindedly, her face buried in a menu. "What would you like to drink?"

Anna stroked her chin, thinking. _Maybe we could use some alcohol, just to take the edge off. _"I'm thinking about maybe getting some wine for both of us…"

"No!" Elsa's eyes widened. The menu hit the side of the table. "No alcohol."

"Uh, alright then, Miss Temperance," Anna laughed despite her slight confusion.

Elsa sighed with relief when Anna didn't pursue the subject of why alcohol should not be allowed. Truth be told, Elsa didn't want their thinking to be inhibited that night. She wanted Anna to have a clear head in case she had any second thoughts about consummating.

They ordered their drinks and food, and in no time, waiters set plates of steaming pasta down in front of them. The couple settled into a comfortable silence, eating their meal.

Well, the silence was _mostly_ comfortable. Anna sensed Elsa's immersion in deep, deep thought. The thoughts must've been perplexing or unnerving, for once in a while, Elsa's mouth would twist in a frown, or tighten up in a grimace. Her eyebrows scrunched together, wrinkling her forehead.

"Elsa…?" Anna shoved in a mouthful of pasta. "What are you thinking about?"

Elsa's head snapped up. "Nothing." She immediately swirled spaghetti onto her fork and took a bite.

Anna narrowed her eyes. "I know you're thinking about something. Your mouth and your eyebrows are acting all funny."

This was the advantage of being so close to someone: you can read their mind just by looking at them.

"My…what?" Elsa mumbled, eating quickly to avoid having to talk.

"So what's bothering you, Els?" Anna took a sip from her drink.

"Nothing," Elsa replied again.

Now Anna was convinced something was the matter. Elsa didn't want to talk. That's fine. Anna would eventually figure out what was eating up her girlfriend. This time, Anna fell into silence, trying to think about what could have put Elsa in such a peculiar mood.

_Was it because she got pushed around at the ice skating rink? Maybe it affected her more than I thought. _Anna mentally shook her head. _No, that can't be it. She seemed perfectly happy. Maybe she's still embarrassed because we made out in public. But then she seemed fine at the movies. Maybe she didn't like the way we got so close in the theater? _

Anna didn't realize she had stopped eating. Her fork lay suspended in her hand, unmoving. Her mind churned, fishing out all sorts of explanations for why Elsa looked bothered.

_Could it be…that she's having doubts about whether or not she wants to have sex?_ Anna's eyes widened. She nearly dropped her fork after the realization hit her. There was no other explanation. Elsa had been resistant to intimacy since the beginning of time, and it wasn't about to change, not now. _That must be it. She doesn't want to do it anymore. _

Anna didn't want to come out and ask her girlfriend straightforward, at least not yet. She had to ease them into the conversation first. She silently reached over to Elsa's plate and tore off a piece of her spaghetti. Anna quickly licked it clean, ignoring Elsa's strange stare. Then she took up a piece of her Rigatoni with a fork and raised both pieces of pasta in the air.

"…_What_ are you doing?" Elsa hesitantly asked, cocking a brow.

Anna shoved the piece of spaghetti into the Rigatoni. "Does this remind you of what we're about to do tonight?"

_Way to be subtle. _

Just as Anna expected, Elsa's body tensed up like a coil. She nearly choked on her food. "Um…what about it?" the blonde's throat bobbed up and down as she swallowed.

_So that's what it's about,_ Anna realized grimly, dropping the bits of food.

"Elsa…" Anna leaned forward. "Do you want to do it, or not?"

Elsa's brow furrowed. _Why is Anna asking me this? I've already made it clear that I wanted to take our relationship to the next level. I was the one who proposed that we do it tonight. Is there some sub-meaning to Anna's question?_

Anna's tone turned serious, but her expression was soft. "Elsa. Do you want to have sex tonight, or don't you?"

"W-what makes you ask that?" Elsa stuttered. _Why does Anna seem so uncomfortable right now? _"Do _you _want to do it tonight?"

"I asked you a question first."

Elsa gulped. It hit her like a ton of bricks. _Could it be…that Anna's having second thoughts about making love? _Elsa's poor, insecure mind ran amok. _Maybe Anna's asking me if I'm okay with it, when in fact, she's the one who's not okay! Maybe she's finally realizing that she could be with someone so much better than me!_

_Stop thinking that! That's stupid! If she didn't want to do it…she'd tell me, right? _

Anna shifted in her seat, twiddling her thumbs nervously. Elsa had not replied in over a minute. In this case, silence means no. Tendrils of disappointment slithered around Anna's heart. So it was just as she suspected. Elsa really wasn't ready to take it all the way. She wanted to back out. Anna struggled to keep her sadness at bay. She was really hoping to get fully intimate with Elsa tonight, but if her girlfriend wasn't prepared to do so, then she would respect that.

"Maybe…" Anna wrung her hands. "Maybe instead of planning to do it tonight, we should just do it when the time feels right. I mean, it's pretty clear that you're not ready."

"No!" Elsa protested.

Anna jumped at the sudden exclamation. "No?"

Elsa couldn't help but let a long breath escape her body. _So she thought that I was the one who didn't want to do it. _A heavy weight lifted off her shoulders when Elsa realized that her unfounded speculations were wrong. "I…" she sighed, rubbing her brows. "I'm not ready, but I'm also not _un_ready."

"Um…okay…?"

"The thing is that…if we leave things up to chance, then we might end up taking each other in a fast food restaurant bathroom or something like that…"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Elsa, if you're so opposed to having our first time in a dirty manner, then we could just put it off until…"

"Until when, though?" Elsa interrupted. "I mean, knowing me, I could put it off for _years!_ And I know that you don't want that. And I don't want that either."

Anna took Elsa's hand in her own, rubbing patterns on Elsa's palm. "Elsa, I just don't want to do something that you feel too uncomfortable doing. I don't want you to regret anything, because I'd never forgive myself if that happened. I want you to be ready."

Elsa bit her lower lip. "Honestly, I don't think I'll ever be completely ready. I mean, I'm a nervous wreck when it comes to these things. But one thing I do know is that I'm really comfortable with you, and I _do_ want to do it. I may be having first-time jitters _big time_, but…this is as ready as I'll ever be."

Anna chewed her lip. "Elsa, you should know that I'm also extremely nervous…not just you. This is a two-way street. I mean, it's going to be a first for both of us…"

Elsa nodded thoughtfully.

"So…are we still on for tonight?" Anna asked hopefully.

"Yes."

Anna exhaled. "I'm ready too. But…Elsa, you must promise me that if you ever want to slow down, or stop, you'll tell me. Please. I don't want to hurt you."

Although her nervousness did not dissipate one bit, Elsa felt reassurance knowing that both she and Anna were on the same page. She smiled, squeezing Anna's hand. "I don't think we have to worry about that."

"Excuse me," a voice came.

Anna and Elsa turned to see a young woman with golden hair and rosy lips smiling at them. "Hi, I'm here with my friends, and I couldn't help but overhear that you two are having some bedroom issues."

Elsa choked. _Way to be straightforward. _

Anna's eyes widened. "Uh, I don't think this is any of your business…"

"I apologize for interrupting a private conversation, but I really think that I could give you two some advice. Trust me on this. I don't think any other couple has as many bedroom problems as I have with my husband Phillip."

Anna laughed nervously. "Well, I appreciate it, er…I'm sorry, what is your name?"

"Aurora," the woman replied with a friendly smile.

"Aurora," Anna repeated. "We appreciate your help, but I think we've got it covered…"

"Just hear me out," Aurora insisted. "When Phillip and I first got married, we didn't have sexual relations for two years! _Two years!_ Can you believe that?"

"No," Elsa deadpanned. She could see that it was no use trying to get this woman to leave.

"And even after we started getting more sexual, we didn't actually have _sex_ until two years _later!_ So that's a whole _four year_s of marriage before he decided to stick his dick inside of me."

Elsa cringed at the bluntness.

Anna's mouth opened. "Wow, um…I'm sorry about that?" Now a part of her was thankful that Elsa was a bit more willing to participate.

"And what's more," Aurora went on. "Phillip is not a very well-endowed person, and by that, I mean he has a tiny penis. And I'm a woman who's extremely hard to please, so you can imagine how _that_ went down."

"Uh…"

"And what's more, Phillip has absolutely no technique! No technique at all! No skill, no experience, no endurance, no _nothing!"_

"Um, look, Aurora, I don't think your husband would like it if he knew you talking about his sex skills in public," Anna mumbled.

"And _what's more,_ Phillip is a quick shot!"

Elsa furrowed her brow. "What's a quick shot?"

"It's a person who ejaculates way too early," Aurora explained. "And when I say that Phillip is a quick shot, I mean he is a _quick_ _shot!" _

Elsa looked down, swallowing worriedly. What if…what if she turned out to be a…a "quick shot", like Aurora's husband? What would Anna say? What would Anna think?

"I'm sorry," Anna interrupted Aurora, noticing Elsa's discomfort. "I still fail to see how this information is supposed to help us."

The golden-blonde laughed. "Oh, right. Sorry, I got a little carried away with my issues. What I was trying to say is that in the end, Phillip got much better. It all boils down to practice, and getting to know what your partner likes. And you two are women, so it should be a lot easier than having sex with a man, because the worst thing that can happen is that you have to use your fingers to get each other off."

Elsa and Anna exchanged glances.

Aurora sighed. "You lesbians have it so easy."

Anna coughed. "Well, Aurora, thank you for you advice. Now, if you're finished…"

"…And even though Phillip is still not the best love-maker, I love him as a person, and that's all that really matters," Aurora grinned. "So, if your sex life turns out to be a pile of garbage, you'll at least have each other!" With that, she turned on her heels and strutted back to her table.

"Well, I've never met anyone who was so open about her sex life," Anna laughed.

Elsa grunted in acknowledgement, not feeling much like talking. She knew that Aurora, or whatever her name was, was only trying to help her. But somehow, the blonde woman's words only intensified her anxiety.

What if she was as bad as Phillip? She already had no experience, but what if she also didn't have skill, or technique, or endurance? What if she never improved? What if she wasn't able to please Anna? The only thing she had going for her was her penis size, which Anna seemed to appreciate…

…But…what if Anna was only saying that as to not hurt her feelings? What if Elsa really did have a small dick? She never compared herself to other men, because she never really had the opportunity to do so.

Elsa gulped all of a sudden. Anna named her penis "Little Elsa." _"LITTLE" _Elsa.

"Um…Anna?" she asked timidly. "Do you think I have a small dick?"

Anna spat out her drink. "What in the world makes you say that?"

Elsa fumbled with her napkin awkwardly. "I was um…just wondering?"

"Honey, you have a very nice size."

_Nice size?_ Elsa thought. _That's too vague. That still doesn't tell me if I'm small or not. It was just as I thought. Anna really does think my dick is small. She's just being nice about it. _

"Then why do you call it _Little_ Elsa?" Elsa grumbled.

Anna didn't know whether to laugh or feel sorry for Elsa's insecurity. "Because it's a cute name," she explained. "And it's smaller than you, so it only makes sense to call it "Little Elsa". What, would you rather me call it _Big_ Elsa, because that just plain sounds weird. And a bit gross. And Little Elsa isn't gross, she's cute."

Elsa laughed lightly. "Er, I guess so?"

And then…

_OH NO! She called it "cute"! "Cute" is usually a word to describe things that are small!_

Elsa wanted to bury her face in her hands. She never felt more insecure than she did at that very moment.

Nervousness rushed through her veins, renewed and powerful. Butterflies swarmed in the pit of her belly, massacring her appetite.

_I hope tonight doesn't turn out to be a disaster._

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**What's a first time without the first time jitters? **

**Next week will be the last and final chapter! You know what's coming! **


	9. PE & Pleasure Pt 1

**Okay, so I totally lied. This is not the last chapter. It's the second-to-last. I decided to split up the end into two parts. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9:

The drive home was silent. It wasn't an uncomfortable or tense silence, but anticipation filled the air. Anna knew that Elsa's nerves were mounting a rebellion against her. Frankly, her nerves were acting the same way. Her heart beat faster and faster as they neared their apartment.

Sticky sweat sprinkled across Elsa's forehead and oozed from her palms. The dress now stuck uncomfortably to her skin, and she shifted around every once in a while in discomfort. Her eyes frequently darted in Anna's direction in the passenger seat. The redhead sat stiffly, with hands tightly gripping the cloth of her dress.

Sometimes, Anna would catch her looking and cast a small, comforting smile. Elsa tried to smile back, but it came out tight and pressed.

She drove into the parking spot, and the two silently exited the car. Anna made her way to Elsa's side and intertwined her fingers into Elsa's, looking up at her in reassurance. A small bit of tension left Elsa's shoulders, and she kissed Anna on the cheek in appreciation. She briefly marveled at how well their hands fit together, like puzzle pieces.

The couple didn't hurry to enter their apartment, and when the door closed behind them, awkwardness permeated the air. Elsa fumbled around with the keys, putting them away slowly. Anna likewise took her time getting her shoes off, unhurriedly opening the closet and putting them in, taking extensive, unnecessary care to make sure they weren't placed crookedly. Elsa put her shoes away in the same snail-paced fashion.

Then they stood, wringing their hands and smiling shyly, not quiet meeting each other eyes. Both knew what they wanted to do. But neither of them felt confident enough to start it. It was rather strange. For the past couple of months, both Anna and Elsa expected that on this night, they would be eagerly on top of each other like rabbits before they even closed the front door. Things weren't turning out quite as anticipated.

Anna didn't want to push Elsa. She knew that she had been the one to instigate all of the sexual activities between them, but for this particular one, she wanted Elsa to be the one to start it. She didn't want to do anything Elsa wasn't ready to do.

As for Elsa, Aurora's words kept coming into her mind, about how her bedroom department was dusty for two years, and then filled with garbage. She didn't want to be like Phillip. She wanted to impress Anna, to please Anna, and to make Anna love her even more. Elsa knew deep down that Anna wouldn't leave her just because she was bad in bed. But Anna would still be disappointed, and the thought made Elsa sick. She wanted desperately to make Anna hers…but she had no idea where to start.

Anna clumsily cleared her throat. "Um…so…do you want to…uh…get a drink? Maybe some water?"

"Water would be nice," Elsa squeaked.

Anna did not hasten to pour Elsa's drink. She leisurely let the cup fill all the way to the brim, giving her an excuse to walk gingerly to the table. The two sat down and Elsa proceeded to endlessly sip at her water, keeping her mouth busy to avoid talking.

"…So…" Anna's fingers drummed on the table. "Should we…take a shower?"

Elsa spat out her water. "Shower? TOGETHER?" she choked.

"No, no! Not together! I meant separately, of course, so…uh…so we could be clean…"

_Curse my nerves!_ Elsa thought grimly. "But…" she wiped her mouth. "But we both already showered before going to the restaurant. Do you think we could've gotten dirty in the last two hours?"

Anna shrugged. "We've been sitting on chairs that other people have been sitting on, and we've spent time in a crowded area…there are germs everywhere."

"Since when are you afraid of germs?" Elsa asked incredulously.

"I'm not. I just thought you would want to shower, since you always do that before bed. I think _you're_ the one who's afraid of germs." Anna cleared her throat a bit more, twiddling her thumbs. She opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it again.

"…What is it?" Elsa asked.

Anna laughed nervously. "Well…it's just that…you kind of gave me an idea…"

Elsa quirked a brow.

"Um…I'm thinking maybe we should take a bath together."

Elsa's eyes widened. "Anna, I'm not sure that's how I want to do it."

Anna rolled her eyes. "You're so silly. I never said we had to have _sex _in the tub."

Elsa cringed. Finally, the big elephant in the room, sex, had been brought up.

"I'm just thinking that maybe it would help us get over these jitters if we…got a little closer before…you know…" she coughed. "But it's all up to you. We'll do whatever you want to do."

"Actually…that doesn't sound all that bad," Elsa said after a minute. Bathing together might take off the edge a little bit, since the two would be forced to look at each other naked.

This seemed to be a night of firsts. Elsa and Anna had never been in a bath together.

"Well, er…if you're done with your water…maybe we can head to the bathroom?" Anna suggested hopefully.

Elsa tapped her glass anxiously. _Might as well_. There was no use in stalling any further. "…Okay…alright, let's go," she rose from her seat.

Anna held Elsa's waist as they entered the bathroom. She filled the tub with steaming water while Elsa collected two towels and bathrobes. She placed the pieces of cloth on the sink counter and went to shyly unzip her dress, not quite looking at Anna.

"Elsa, wait," Anna's warm hand enveloped hers, halting her actions. "Let me help you out of that." Anna's hand replaced Elsa's and slowly pulled the zipper down, caressing the inches of bare skin that were revealed. Her other hand trailed up Elsa's neck, tracing the slender curve. She gently tipped Elsa's chin down to look into her eyes.

"You're so beautiful, darling," Anna caressed her cheek.

Elsa leaned into the warmth, pulling Anna close by her nape. Their lips brushed against one another, a feather light touch. With her free hand, Elsa moved Anna's hair to the side and found the zipper to her dress, gently tugging it down.

Without moving their lips from one another, they slipped each other's dresses off, revealing smooth, silky skin. The couple stood in their underwear, kissing, with pools of green and blue around their ankles. The kisses were not heated, nor were they lust filled. They were slow, patient, and filled with affection.

After the longest time, Elsa reluctantly parted from Anna, sighing softly. "We…we should probably get in the tub before the water cools down."

Anna's eyes were dreamy, and slightly glazed over. "…Right." Her left arm stretched behind Elsa's back, and her right arm reached behind her own, simultaneously popping both of their bra clasps. Elsa gasped quietly, covering up her chest as her bra slipped from her shoulders.

"What's the matter, dear?" Anna giggled. "What are you being so modest for? We're going to see each other naked anyways."

Elsa blushed and removed her arms, bending down to slide her briefs off. Anna did the same with her panties.

Anna looked down between Elsa's legs, her face scrunching up slight confusion.

"What's the matter, honey?" Elsa inquired.

"Your penis…" Anna carefully began. "It's soft. It usually gets rock hard if we make out for more than a couple of minutes…while we're _clothed_. And now we're naked, and…"

Elsa shot her a regretful, apologetic look. "I know…I'm sorry, Anna, it's just that…I-I'm very nervous. I…I can't seem to get it up."

Anna smirked. "Well, that's a first."

"Please don't joke about this," Elsa snipped.

Anna softened at Elsa's tone. She sounded hurt, and apprehensive. "Honey…"

"I'm just…I'm just really anxious right now, Anna," Elsa whispered, staring at the ground.

Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's back, rubbing comforting circles around the shoulder blades. She rested her head in the crook of Elsa's neck, breathing in her sweet scent. "Elsa, my love, you don't have to feel scared, or worried, or anxious around me."

"I know, Anna, I'm sorry," Elsa voice bordered on a whimper. "I don't want you to feel like I'm not comfortable with you or anything. It's just that…I'm so scared of messing up."

Anna shifted back, gazing into Elsa's blue orbs. "Honey, I want you to listen to me. Please. I don't want you to feel scared or insecure around me. You should know by now that I wouldn't leave you for the world. What are you so afraid of?"

"I…I don't want to disappoint you."

"And you won't," Anna said firmly. "Elsa, please understand that I love you for who you are, and not for your bedroom skills. Those are just an added bonus, really. And we have the rest of our lives to perfect our bedroom skills. I don't want you to think that this first time will make or break our intimate activities."

Elsa smiled softly. "O-okay."

"Now, here's what I want you to do," Anna hugged Elsa close. "I want you to forget about our upcoming first time. Just pretend like we're not going to do it at all. And I just want you to cuddle with me in the bath, and snuggle with me in the bed afterward, alright? And if things get heated up later, then let them. Just let them happen on their own. But don't think about sex right now, okay, honey?"

Elsa breathed deeply. "Okay." _Anna is right. I'm over thinking things and freaking out. This night is supposed to be for us to enjoy each other's presence, not about how good the sex is. _

_Oh, but I want to make the sex good, so badly. For Anna. _

"Shall we?" Anna extended her hand, and they stepped into the welcoming water together.

The heat warmed Elsa's muscles, and she let out a long exhale, relaxing. Anna's hands traveled up her back, gently massaging the skin.

"You're way too tense, honey," she murmured, pressing her palms against Elsa's shoulder blades. "I'm going to give you a massage after this."

Elsa hummed in approval.

Anna reached for a bottle of body wash and squirted some of it on her hands. She lathered up Elsa's back, shoulders, and neck, spreading the slick liquid. Elsa leaned back against Anna's chest, closing her eyes in contentment.

They quietly took turns washing each other's bodies, not speaking much but exchanging small kisses once in a while. Elsa gradually started to feel normal again, as in, not freezing up, freaking out, or sweating about the impending first time. Instead, she felt warm, comfortable and serene, completely satisfied with just being able to spend time with Anna.

After ten minutes ticked by, Elsa's jitters slid out of the way for a little bit, and mild arousal gradually set in.

_Anna and I are naked…in a bathtub,_ she finally realized, blushing. _This is actually one of my fantasies, and I'm sure it's one of hers as well. _

She slowly became aware that Anna's breasts, the best breasts in the world, were pressing up against her back. The plump mounds burned into her skin, sending shivers down her spine. Elsa nearly jumped when Anna's teeth grazed over the side of her neck. She tilted her head back, allowing access as Anna licked, kissed, and nipped.

"Ohh…" she sighed as the hot mouth latched into her skin, sucking. Anna's fingers crawled around her waist and up her chest, taking hold of her breasts. Elsa moaned, letting her head fall back onto Anna's shoulder. Heat slithered down to her lower abdomen, causing a small stir in between her legs.

Elsa turned around, facing Anna. Her legs wrapped around Anna's waist, her lips met Anna's warm ones. They stayed in that position for a while, simply kissing and hugging each other's bodies close. Anna smiled, feeling Elsa's excitement press against her stomach.

But before they could go any further, however, the water started to cool. They stood from the tub, rinsed off, dried their hair, and draped on thin bathrobes.

"Come, my dear," Anna grasped Elsa's wrist and pulled her into the bedroom. "It's time to work on those tight muscles of yours."

"You really don't have to," Elsa protested. "It's your birthday. I'm the one who's supposed to be giving you a massage."

"It would be a nice birthday gift if you would just let me massage you," Anna stated.

Elsa sighed. She couldn't argue with that. "Okay," she consented. "But not for too long, alright?" She crawled onto the bed, falling flat on her stomach.

Anna clambered on top of her, draping one leg over either side of Elsa's hips. She tugged down the robe, revealing Elsa's full, toned back. Her hands started down at the small of the back, kneading tenderly. Elsa let out small sounds of satisfaction.

Anna's hands worked magic on her sore body. She supposed it was because Anna was a nurse, and knew which parts of the back tended to be the sorest, and all the ways to alleviate the discomfort. Her coiled tissues loosened, blood flowed comfortably, and a sense of ease fell over her. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply and melting into Anna's hands. The touch of Anna's skin on her own left blazing trails. She could still feel the heat even after Anna moved on to a different location.

Elsa's velvety, smooth skin was cool underneath Anna's fingers. She relished in the feeling of Elsa's firm muscles, and how they hardened at her contact, and then slowly relaxed again. Elsa's body was so beautiful, and after fifteen or so minutes of massaging, Anna found herself shirking her duty. She became distracted by simply rubbing small circles on Elsa's soft skin, enjoying the feel of her loved one. Her hands slid lower and lower, tracing the small of Elsa's back and waist, slowly sliding under the robe.

Elsa turned her head to the side and glanced up at Anna. "Becoming distracted, are you?" she grinned.

Anna didn't reply. She yanked off the rest of Elsa's robes, smirking when the blonde shivered at the sudden contact with air.

"Yes, I find myself quite distracted," Anna murmured. She rubbed her palms against the full mounds of Elsa's rear. Elsa groaned a little, shifting slightly. The tip of Elsa's penis and balls was visible between her legs, sandwiched between her body and the bed. Anna reached down and rubbed the genitalia with a couple of fingers

"A-Anna…" Elsa inhaled. The muscles in her buttocks clenched.

"What's the matter, darling? I'm only continuing my massage."

Elsa could hear the mischievousness in Anna's voice. She bit her lip, feeling arousal rush into her privates as Anna continued rubbing. The redhead smirked as the penis became more visible, thickening and elongating.

"It seems that you are quite enjoying the massage," she cooed. "Aren't you glad you decided to let me take care of you?"

Elsa mumbled something incoherent in reply, shifting her hips. Anna used both hands now, with one hand squeezing the balls and the other hand tugging and rubbing the head.

_Holy god, that feels good,_ Elsa's breath came out shallower. Her length pressed hard against the bed, and she lifted herself up on her knees and elbows to relieve the pressure. Anna's hand now had full access to her erection, grabbing on and stroking leisurely. Elsa groaned, lazily humping Anna's fist.

"As much as I'd love to jerk you off right now," Anna's hot breath tickled her ear. "I believe that we have some different plans for tonight."

A shudder vibrated down Elsa's spine.

"Now, my love. I want you to turn around," Anna lightly gripped her shoulder, urging her. Elsa obliged, flipping over and revealing her front. Anna seductively slid off her own gown and made herself comfortable in Elsa's lap, pulling the blonde in for a kiss.

It started out slow, sweet, and innocent. Their lips brushed against one another. Then Anna's tongue slid out of her mouth, teasing Elsa's lips. Elsa immediately granted entrance, letting Anna dominate her. Anna's hot tongue explored and re-explored every corner of Elsa's mouth. Their teeth bumped, their noses collided, but they didn't care. All that mattered was that they were connected.

But it wasn't enough. They wanted to be closer, to touch and feel more of each other.

Suddenly, all of the sexual tension that built up over the course of the day came crashing down on Elsa, forcing itself into her groin. The make out at the rink, the intimacy in the theater, and the sexual frustration. Elsa's erection grew even stiffer, standing up and quivering in the air.

She needed Anna. "Anna…I…I need…" she panted. She needed Anna, now.

Anna kissed Elsa desperately, biting Elsa's lower lip. "I need you too, Elsa."

Their hands wandered to find each other's breasts, latching on and grabbing tenderly. Anna's legs wrapped around Elsa's hips. Elsa's erection pressed against her slick womanhood, making them both moan.

"Do…do you…want to…?" Anna mumbled through the kisses.

"Yes," Elsa panted. "Yes, I do." How could she say no?

Anna parted from Elsa, wiping away the bit of saliva on her chin. She looked at Elsa's glazed eyes, full of desire and love. "And…you're sure?"

Elsa grasped both of Anna's hands. "Yes, my love. I'm sure. I want all of you."

Anna beamed, so sweetly and brightly that Elsa melted. Her heart fluttered in her chest when Anna said, "And you have me. All of me." She leaned back into the bed, shyly spreading her legs. Her eyes did not leave Elsa's. "I'm yours, darling."

Elsa's mouth dropped open. It hit her.

_Holy shit. Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit. I'm about to have sex with Anna. I'M ABOUT TO HAVE SEX WITH ANNA. I'm…I'm about to go inside of her…holy shit._

"Elsa?" Anna's soft voice brought her back. "Are you okay?"

Elsa hadn't moved in a while. "Y-yeah, I'm fine," she stuttered. The nervousness that Anna worked so hard to make go away was coming back, and it was coming back hard.

_Crap…this is actually about to happen. Don't be nervous. Don't be nervous. This is about you and Anna. Just go with the flow._

"Don't rush, honey," Anna soothed her. "Whenever you're ready."

Elsa gazed lovingly at Anna. Her girlfriend lay on her back, her legs spread wide apart. Her center glistened with arousal, making Elsa even more embarrassingly hard. She trembled with excitement. Her limbs shook as she crawled closer to Anna, propping herself up above her. Her breathing puffed out in small, short gasps.

_This is happening. This is actually happening._

"Anna…" she panted. "C-can I…can I…?"

Anna nodded, looking at her lovingly. "Yes, dear. I'm ready."

Elsa paused for a few moments, steeling herself. _Here goes nothing. _Biting her lip, she pushed her hips forward. She missed Anna's entrance, and her slick penis slipped up against the wet folds. The sweet friction made them both groan.

"A little to the right," Anna gasped.

Elsa tried again. She slipped against Anna's inner thigh.

"Not _your_ right, _my_ right," Anna gently clarified.

Elsa positioned herself near Anna's womanhood, shaking. Her body froze up. "Anna…um…could you…help me, um…could you please…guide me in…?" She cringed, flushing in embarrassment. _Why do I have to be so pathetic?_

Anna's eyes were soft and understanding. It was Elsa's first time, and the poor girl was a nervous wreck. "Okay, Elsie." She tenderly flipped them over so that she hovered above Elsa.

"I'm sorry, Anna…" Elsa sighed, leaning back against the headboard.

"Don't be sorry for anything." Anna softly captured Elsa's lips, trying to convey all of her love through the touch. "I've got you, baby."

Anna's fingers kindly held Elsa's shaft and pressed it against the folds of her entrance. Elsa shivered.

"Honey…" Anna whispered, gazing into Elsa's eyes. "Are you ready?"

Elsa nodded numbly, unable to speak.

Anna slowly pushed forward an inch, and Elsa squeezed her eyes shut. Her entire body trembled in anticipation. Her arms and legs shook, her member pulsed with need.

"Darling, open your eyes," Anna stroked Elsa's cheek. "I want us to look at each other when it goes in."

Elsa could do nothing but obey. Her eyes opened and she looked into Anna's deep blue ones. Want, desire, lust, devotion, and affection swirled in the orbs. Then Anna lowered her hips, inch by inch. Elsa's mouth fell open. She couldn't make a sound. Her eyes widened as she felt Anna's warm folds slide over the tip of her penis.

"Oh…_ohh…"_ Elsa choked. She wanted to thrust her hips up, to sheathe her cock in Anna's body. But she couldn't move. She could only stare into Anna's eyes, mesmerized, as Anna's sacred area slowly engulfed her treasure.

_Holy fuck._ _Holy freaking fuck. _

Never did she imagine it would feel this good. Never in her wildest fantasies did Anna's womanhood excite her as much as it did now. Sparks flew where the bodies met, stunning Elsa into silence.

Anna bit her lip hard when Elsa's hard shaft permeated her entrance, stretching her walls. Their eye contact did not break when Anna sunk down the rest of the way, burying Elsa's cock deep in her core. Both women simultaneously let out a breathy cry. Anna stayed still for a moment, letting herself adjust to Elsa's size.

"Oh, _Anna,_" Elsa gasped in pleasure, squirming underneath her. It felt so wonderful, being inside Anna, feeling all of Anna. Every muscle in her body tensed up, and her pale hands grasped onto Anna's back, pinning her close.

"Elsa," Anna sighed back. Heat pooled in her groin, soaking her center.

Their lips crashed together sloppily, fueled by need. Elsa's nails dug into Anna's back, as if trying to keep her from slipping away. Anna's fingers tangled in Elsa's silky hair, grasping hard.

Anna lifted her hips, and Elsa looked down to see her shaft lathered in Anna's shiny fluids.

"Oh my god," she moaned loudly at the sight. She couldn't remember ever being harder than she was now. This was a thousand times better than her hand, Anna's hand, and even Anna's mouth. No amount of porn or erotic novels could have prepared her for the pleasure that came of actually being inside of the woman she loved. "Anna," she whimpered.

Anna's hips picked up a lazy pace, thrusting back and forth. Elsa's penis hit such a delicious spot deep inside her, making her walls clench. A deep flush spread atop her skin, a fire burned in her lower abdomen. She gazed down at Elsa. A light sheen of sweat covered the blonde's body. Her face burned red, scrunched up in an expression of pure ecstasy. It was the most alluring thing Anna had ever seen. The sight spurred her actions; she sped up her thrusts, feeling the pleasure build. Her eyes slid shut.

Elsa's heart hammered furiously, her mouth agape in small gasps. Anna was humping her quicker now, her tight walls squeezing oh-so-nicely around her cock. Elsa couldn't do anything but cry out in bliss and let Anna dominate her. Her pleasure mounted rapidly, a looming tsunami threatening to crash over her body.

She was so close.

_Wait, what? _

_Already?_

**OoOoOoOoOo**_  
_

**I'm such a fucking troll. **

**The last chapter is already mostly finished! Please take time to review!**


	10. PE & Pleasure Pt 2

**The Disney references in this story are as follows: **

**(Ch. 3) Anna's parents are obviously Kai and Gerda from Frozen.**

**(Ch. 4) The stripper that danced on Elsa was Ariel from The Little Mermaid.**

**(Ch. 4) The bitch that pissed off Anna at the strip club was Esmeralda from The Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

**(Ch. 5) Eugene and Rapunzel are obviously from Tangled.**

**(Ch. 5) The Stabbington Brothers that attacked Anna originated from the two brutes in Tangled, also named the Stabbingtons.**

**(Ch. 6) Elsa's Doctor, Dr. M, is Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty.**

**(Ch. 7) The auburn-haired man who pushed Elsa at the ice skating rink was Hans from Frozen.**

**(Ch. 8) The restaurant that Elsa and Anna went to was Tiana's Palace, Tiana's cafe from The Princess and the Frog.**

**(Ch. 8) Aurora and her husband Phillip are obviously from Sleeping Beauty. **

Chapter 10:

_Oh no. _

Elsa's breath caught in her throat. Her groin tightened up in a way that she recognized all too well.

But…it was happening too fast. Dangerously fast. She had only been inside of Anna for a little over a minute…and Anna wasn't even close to her release yet! She was just getting started! Elsa must wait, must last longer.

She tried to scoot her hips back away from Anna, to remove some of the friction, but the bedpost trapped her.

_This can't be happening. This can't be happening! _

Anna continued to ride her at a steady rhythm that made Elsa moan shamefully. Pleasure consumed her so thoroughly that she could not speak. Her mouth opened, but only sounds of gratification escaped.

_Shit, shit, SHIT! _

Elsa's mind reeled, struggling to be anywhere but here, because she was so close to coming, _too_ close to coming.

_Think about naked old men!_

But Anna was so wet - _soaking _wet.

_Her slick juices_ _are all over my cock. Oh, god, there's no resistance whatsoever. She's so wet. Oh my god. Oh, it feels so wonderful!_

_Think about dead puppies!_

But Anna was so hot around her.

_She's burning…I feel so hot down there…I'm burning…_

_Pretend that her dad is right here, watching you! _

But Anna was so tight around her.

_She's squeezing me so tightly. Oh, my, it feels so good! I'm about to burst! Fuck, it feels so goddamn good!_

Anna's wet, hot, and tight center constricted around Elsa, making her gasp for air. Pale hands grasped the sheets, and toes curled. Bolts of euphoric electricity shuddered through her body, and waves of pleasure emanated from her groin to the tips of her fingers and toes.

Maybe it was the built up anticipation for the past two months. Maybe it was the pent-up sexual frustration and teasing during the day. Maybe it was the fault of Elsa's overactive nerves. Or maybe it was just a bad day. Whatever it was, it was going to make her cum, and it was going to make her cum _now. _

"A-Anna…" Elsa finally managed to choke out. "W-wait…!"

But it was too late.

Violet spasms racked through her groin, forcing out the semen. Elsa let out a loud moan of pleasure (and horror) as she rode through her bittersweet, premature orgasm. Her hot, sticky load erupted into Anna, painting her walls. Her entire body shook fiercely, her penis shuddering inside of Anna as she released her sperm.

Anna felt Elsa's cum shooting into her and widened her eyes in surprise and confusion. She slowed her movements slightly, but did not stop.

Elsa's groan of ecstasy soon turned into a whine of embarrassment. The euphoria that consumed her became rapidly replaced by cringe-worthy dread. Her face flushed from shame rather than from her recent climax. Anna quietly dismounted from Elsa, unsure of what to say. She was still very far away from her release, but it seemed as though Elsa had already…finished?

Elsa let out a sound of misery and quickly flipped herself onto her stomach, refusing to look Anna in the eyes. She wanted to die…right then and there.

An awkward silence passed between them, and Anna opted to carefully rub Elsa's shoulders.

"Elsa," she whispered, tugging at her girlfriend's slim body.

Elsa buried her face into a pillow, attempting to suffocate herself. _If the earth will hear my prayers, please let it swallow me whole. _

"Elsa," Anna said, a little louder this time.

_If any gods exist, please let them strike me dead with lighting. _

"Elsie, come on," Anna sighed.

_While we're at it, how about we invite Anna's dad to come and slit my throat? _

Anna grabbed Elsa's shoulders and firmly rolled her over. Elsa kept a pillow planted rigidly on her face.

"Elsa, look at me," Anna tugged at Elsa's arms, trying to wrestle them away. "Elsa, _come on!" _she yanked the pillow off.

Elsa covered her face with her hands. Anna huffed. "Elsa, I wish you would look at me," her voice softened. "You don't have to be embarrassed. This happens to a lot of people their first time. In fact, for many couples, the first time is never the best. Besides, we can always do it again."

"Anna, I'm so sorry," Elsa mumbled, her voice muffled by her hands.

"Honey…please look at me," Anna begged. She placed her hands upon Elsa's, urging her to move them.

Elsa shrugged Anna off, turning to the side. "I really messed up. This was your birthday, and it was going to be our first time. It was supposed to be perfect! But…I'm so hopeless. First, I couldn't get it up, then I couldn't get it in, and then I couldn't even get it to stay up for more than two minutes (seriously, I wasn't even inside of you for more than two minutes)! And I…I blew it. Literally."

"Elsa, stop," Anna placed two fingers on Elsa's lips, gently shushing them. "Today was wonderful. I couldn't have asked for anything better…I couldn't have asked for anyone better than you."

She squeezed Elsa tightly around the waist. "I love you so much. And in actuality, it was mostly my fault for not being aware of how you were feeling. I can usually tell when you're about to come, but I guess I didn't notice it in time. The truth is, I was really excited myself, and I couldn't control my movements…I mean…you feel really good, babe," she rubbed Elsa's belly, wanting to make her feel better.

Elsa made a whimpering noise, but did not turn around.

"And…I'm mostly the one to blame," Anna sighed. "I've been teasing you all day, and making you sexually frustrated. You were already so overexcited, wound up, and really scared and nervous. But so was I, and that didn't help things."

Elsa sighed dejectedly, leaning into Anna's touch.

"Now, darling, will you _please, _look at me? Please?"

"No," Elsa's voiced cracked.

Anna's eyes widened. "Oh gosh, Elsa…are you crying?"

Anna's heart broke when Elsa didn't answer. Instead, the blonde merely curled up into a small ball, hiding her face. It was the most adorable yet sad thing Anna had ever seen.

"Oh, Elsa. Please, please don't cry," Anna pleaded. She rolled Elsa onto her back and wrapped the blonde's head into her chest. "Please don't cry, honey." She patted Elsa's shaking shoulders.

Elsa let out a shuddering breath, hugging Anna around the waist.

"Elsa, look at me. _Look at me, Elsa."_

Elsa sighed, dropping her hands and lifting up her face to meet Anna's eyes. Tears glimmered in her blue orbs. A couple fell down her flushed cheeks, which Anna tenderly wiped away.

"I fucked up, Anna. I fucked up so badly. I've ruined this night. Our first time…it was supposed to be beautiful. We've been planning it and…and now it's ruined forever. We can't go back in time and fix it. We can't…" a couple of more tears fell.

"You stop that right now," Anna kissed the tears away, wiping Elsa's eyes with the pad of her thumb. "Our first time _was_ beautiful, because we were together. And who's to define what 'perfect' means? We have finally been fully intimate with one another, and I absolutely loved it. It was _perfect_ in my eyes."

"You're just saying that," Elsa sniffled. "I feel so selfish too…I came, and just left you in the dust. I'm so pathetic. I'm so fucking pathetic!"

Anna gripped her arms tightly, looking heatedly at Elsa. "Don't you ever say that about yourself. Now listen to me. You must stop moping over our so-called 'fucked up' first time. As I've said before, first times hardly ever go exactly as planned. But this might be better, because now, we've taken the edge off, and the nerves are out of the way. Now that we're done with our first, we can move on and have more intimate times together," her voice softened, and she caressed Elsa's face. "We have the rest of our lives, darling."

Elsa sniffed, rubbing her eyes. "I'm just…I'm just so embarrassed. I'm just like Aurora's Phillip…"

Anna brought her lips to Elsa's, desperately conveying all of her love and affection to her girlfriend. "You don't ever have to feel embarrassed around me, Elsa. I want you to feel completely comfortable…"

"But that doesn't mean I still don't want to please you. I just want to make you feel good…"

"And you do. Just by being with me. I'm completely happy with you, baby. Why can't you understand that?"

"Do you…mean that? What if my bedroom skills never improve?"

"I wouldn't care," Anna stated fiercely. "I love you for you, not for the sex life you give me. And what's the big deal? It's only a premature ejaculation…"

Elsa gasped, burying her face into Anna's chest. "Please don't say it," she mumbled.

Anna let out a small giggle. "Okay…my bad. Let's just call it 'P.E.' then, shall we?"

"How about we don't call it anything? How about we don't mention it?" Elsa grumbled.

Anna sighed. "As you wish, my dear. Now, Elsa, stop being so insecure, and just cuddle with me already!"

Elsa's lips curved in a soft smile. "Alright." Although self-loathe and shame still draped over her like a sad, prickly blanket, Elsa knew that there was no use dwelling over a busted first time. After all, there was still plenty of time to amend that mistake. She had never been so grateful to have an accepting and understanding girlfriend such as Anna. Someone who didn't care that she had no dick control whatsoever. _Well, I wanted to make our first time memorable…and it looks like I succeeded, because neither of us will ever forget this,_ Elsa though grimly.

But she brushed it off and snuggled comfortably into Anna's body, facing her. Her arm draped lazily over Anna's hips.

"I love you, baby," Anna brushed back Elsa's strands of hair.

Elsa placed her own hand over Anna's, keeping it in place. "I'm sorry I couldn't satisfy you tonight," she said regretfully.

"Elsa, if you apologize one more time, I'm going to shove a pillow in your mouth."

Elsa bit her lip, sighing.

"Elsa," Anna rubbed the blonde's cheek. "How about instead of having negative thoughts, we think about the positive? Why don't you think about all the things that you _enjoyed _about what we did? It was pretty fun, wasn't it?"

Elsa's ears shone red. Because of her utter embarrassment, she hadn't been able to fully comprehend that she and Anna actually _had sex_. As in, their relationship, their love, was now fully complete and consummated.

Elsa's blush deepened as she recalled the feel of Anna around her private part. Oh, it had felt so wonderful. And it was so gratifying to _finally_ be able to come _inside_ of Anna.

"It was that good, wasn't it?" Anna smiled wickedly.

"W-what?"

"You're blushing like crazy."

Elsa wanted to hide her face again. Excitement coursed through her veins as she thought more about the intimate activity that she and Anna shared. _Wow…we lost our virginity together. _Her heart fluttered in her chest. _We made love together. _A rush of giddiness overtook her.

"You know, this was a nice gift," Anna murmured. "Today, you gave yourself to me, and that's all I can ever ask for. It was a privilege to be able to pleasure you. And…" she paused.

"What is it?"

"You know, if you're still feeling upset about what happened…we could always…do it again. And now that the first time jitters are out of the way…we have nothing to be nervous about."

"I'm surprised you're still willing to do it with me," Elsa laughed softly. She averted her eyes, still feeling some shame leak into her chest.

"Stop being ridiculous," Anna silenced her with a loving kiss. Her voice dropped lower. "I'm willing to do it with you again, and again, and again."

Elsa shivered.

Anna reached up to Elsa's face and softly traced the small scars on her lips and cheeks, caressing and kissing each one tenderly. Elsa was very self-conscious about the marks, believing that they made her ugly. But to Anna, they symbolized Elsa's powerful love and protectiveness, something that made her fall head over heels for the blonde over and over again. She ran her hands down Elsa's arms, bringing Elsa's fingertips to her face. Elsa involuntarily curled her fingers in an attempt to hide the scars.

"It's okay, honey," Anna murmured, slowly opening Elsa's hand. She brushed her lips against the jagged, puffy pink lines that ran across the blonde's pads and palms. "They don't make you any less perfect." Anna took her time, rubbing circles in the center of Elsa's hands and gracing each fingertip with a sweet kiss.

Her lips left Elsa's hands and went to her jaw, kissing and sucking the supple skin. Elsa let her eyes slide close and sighed, enjoying Anna's attention.

Elsa's skin tasted so sweet, so addicting underneath Anna's tongue. She craved more. Her head dipped lower, leaving a trail of scorching, wet pecks on the gentle curve of Elsa's neck.

Elsa yelped when teeth bit down on her collarbone. "What are you…" she let out a breathy gasp.

"Tomorrow morning, I want you to remember what we did together," Anna murmured. She sucked harder, making sure to leave a bruise. Elsa leaned her head back into the pillow, humming in pleasure. Shudders ran down her spine as Anna marked her.

Elsa turned her head, letting their lips met earnestly. She nibbled on Anna's lower lip, savoring the sweetness of her lover. Her leg draped over Anna's body, around her hips. Her arms slunk around Anna's back, urging her close.

Anna's warm hands cupped Elsa's breasts, kneading and rubbing small circles around the peaks. They stiffened under the contact, and Anna hungrily latched her mouth onto a nipple, sucking.

"Mhm..." Elsa sighed, back arching as Anna's tongue agonizingly traced slow circles on her skin. She relished in the sensation for a few moments before gently nudging Anna's head away. "That feels wonderful, darling. But I don't think it's fair that you're pleasuring me. It's time I returned the favor."

She rolled on top of Anna, slipping one thigh between her legs. Anna's center coated her skin in slickness. Her hands latched onto Anna's boobs, letting out a small exhale as her fingers sank into the tender skin. Starting off gently at first, Elsa massaged the plump mounds, running the pads of her fingers over the hard peaks. Gaining more confidence, she dipped her head down, letting her mouth affix to a supple nipple.

Anna gripped the sheets tightly, moaning as Elsa worshipped her breasts. "Ohh, Elsa." Anna cradled Elsa's head, tightening her fingers around the fine platinum blonde locks. Her lover's tongue sent tendrils of electricity zipping through her body. Tingles spread from her point of contact with Elsa's mouth all the way down to her core. Elsa nibbled lightly on the tips, making Anna hiss in delight.

Elsa lazily moved her leg up and down, moaning as her thigh shone with Anna's fluids. A slow burn swelled in her lower body once again, stirring up the parts between her legs. Gasping, Anna ground her hips up against Elsa, her stomach brushing against Elsa's semi-erect cock. She shifted positions so that her pelvis pressed directly onto Elsa's, letting her slick folds slide up against Elsa's member.

"Unh…" Elsa grunted at the friction (or rather, _lack_ of friction), thrusting her hips forward. Their bodies sandwiched together, pinning Elsa's treasure up between her stomach and Anna's sacred area. Hot arousal poured into her shaft once again, lighting a fire in her groin.

Anna whimpered, lifting her hips to grind her body against Elsa's. She threaded her fingers through Elsa's hair, pulling the blonde down for a kiss. The feel of her lover's growing and hardening member against her lower stomach made Anna's core drip with liquid heat.

Elsa lifted herself up and gazed at Anna with blazing eyes. "Look at what you do to me, honey," she whispered, eyes clouded by want. "Only you can make me so hard again after I just blew a load."

Anna glanced down at Elsa's crotch, smirking slightly. "It seems like you're not at all tired from our session earlier."

"Can you blame me? I have the most beautiful girl in the world in bed with me," Elsa hummed.

"Are you trying to be romantic?" Anna teased, pulling Elsa down by her nape.

Lips locked, tongues tangled, saliva mixed. Their bodies pushed hotly against one another, grinding their hips and moaning into each other's mouths. Hands buried into each other's tresses and fondled busts. Love and lust crashed together, combining in a desperate and needy concoction.

Elsa reached into the junction between Anna's legs, prodding the wet folds. Her fingers slipped inside, her thumb pressing on the swollen nub.

"_Elsa!_" Anna cried out, her body arching. Bolts of pleasure erupted through her being. She crashed her lips onto Elsa's, licking, sucking, and biting with fervor. When she pulled apart, flushed and panting, her eyes were dark, hooded over in thick desire. "I _need_ you," she rasped, gripping onto Elsa's penis. "Inside of me."

Elsa shivered, her member stiffening even further. Anna's husky voice made her throb with arousal. "Yes, dear," she whispered. Then she paused, hesitating for a moment. How did Anna want to go about this? Last time, she was on top, but how should they do it this time? "Um…Anna, how should we…"

Anna cupped her jaw, looking up with a kind expression. "Elsie, you stay on top this time. That way, you're in control. If you ever feel like you're about to come too early, you can pause for a little bit, okay?" Anna gave her a small peck on the chin. "And just take your time. We have the rest of the night ahead of us, my love."

Elsa smiled, feeling soothed. "Okay, honey." The nerves that racked through her body during the first time were no longer present. After all, what could go wrong? What could happen that would be worse than the first time? She had nothing to lose, but everything to gain.

"Come, darling," Anna breathed. She slipped one hand under Elsa's thigh, reeling her in. Her other hand traveled down to her womanhood, seductively parting the two folds of her entrance.

Elsa's breath caught in her throat. She would never get used to the marvelous sight of Anna's sacred treasure. She slipped her fingers into Anna's, gripping tightly. Her other hand grabbed the base of her shaft, positioning it in front of Anna's entrance. The slick fluids of their sensitive parts mingled together. Elsa's heart rate skyrocketed, her muscles tensed. She was determined not to miss this time.

"A-are you ready?" her voice shook.

Anna squeezed Elsa's hand. "I'm ready whenever you are, dear."

Elsa inhaled deeply and slowly slid the head of her penis in. Her breath caught in her throat as she was met with no resistance, save for Anna's tightness. Elsa forced herself to pause for a moment, taking a couple of breaths. Her lower body trembled, aching to hump Anna like an animal until she achieved her much-needed release. But Elsa knew better. She had to be respectful of Anna as well.

"…How…" Elsa's voice came out thick and scratchy, and she swallowed. "How are you feeling right now?"

Anna bit down hard on her lip, eyes rolling back. "Please, Elsa," she hissed, grabbing onto Elsa's bottom. She pulled Elsa down, begging for her to come all the way inside of her. It was torture to only be able to feel a part of Elsa, when she knew that so much more was available.

Elsa gladly complied, pushing her hips forward and inserting her member into Anna inch by inch.

Anna's nails dug into the meaty flesh of Elsa's buttocks. "Don't hold back on me, dear," she groaned, her walls squeezing around Elsa. "I need to feel all of you."

With the encouragement, Elsa thrust ahead, sheathing her shaft completely. A strangled gasp escaped both of their lips. The muscles in their lower bodies tensed, with heat scorching their cores. Elsa lowered her head, closing the space between their lips. The kisses were sloppy, messy, and wet, but neither cared. They only wanted to touch each other, to taste each other.

Anna's hands clutched tighter against Elsa's hips, silently telling her to _make me yours._

Elsa picked up a leisurely pace at first, pumping in and out of Anna with no rush. Anna took in a sharp intake of breath, letting out small, quiet moans with each thrust.

Elsa felt her own pleasure start to build, although not at an alarming rate. Her previous orgasm took off the edge, making her much less tense and wound up. Instead, she was calm and just the slightest bit confident. Anna squirmed and gasped beneath her, exclaiming in bliss. Elsa felt so much pride at being the person to make her loved one feel so good.

Most importantly, she wasn't feeling like her cum was going to burst out of her at any given second. Her recent release made her penis much less sensitive to Anna's heavenly womanhood.

Although, as the minutes went by, Elsa felt herself grow hotter and hotter. Her face and torso flushed red, her groin burned with tightness. Her thrusts sped up, fueled by need, want, and love. Elsa wanted so badly to please Anna, and her lover's cries of pleasure urged her on.

Elsa's hard member filled Anna so completely, making her toes curl and her back arch. Her hands traveled up to hug Elsa's slim waist. The blonde's skin was slippery with perspiration. Sweat glistened on both of their torsos, dripping down their backs. The musky, intoxicating scent of sex filled the air, drowning them. Internal fires burned their bodies, making them flush pink. Elsa and Anna clutched onto each other in desperate need.

Elsa's hips acted on its own, earnestly shoving her slick cock in and out of Anna. Her jaw slackened, her mouth was agape and letting out grunts of ecstasy. Elsa knew that if she kept up this pace, she would come very soon. Pleasure consumed her completely, and she didn't want to stop her movements. She needed Anna so, so much, and she could see in Anna's desire-filled eyes that she needed Elsa just as badly.

But Elsa didn't want to fail Anna a second time. Using all of her willpower, she slowed her thrusts and pulled out, panting. Her penis was swollen, throbbing and gleaming. A long, thick strand of her precum mixed with Anna's fluids dripped from the tip of her penis onto the bed. "Anna," she gasped. "I'm…so close. Too close. I…I just need to…"

"It's okay, Elsa," Anna stroked her cheek, breathing heavily. "But I'm close too, darling. So you don't have to stop."

Elsa caught her breath and repositioned herself at Anna's entrance. "If you say so, my love," she exhaled. She pushed herself into Anna once again, letting out a loud groan as the pleasure mounted. She resumed her thrusts, which quickly became earnest and impatient.

Anna was on edge as well. Her lower abdomen tightened, burning hotter like never before. She couldn't stop the blissful moans from escaping her lips as Elsa made sweet, sweet love to her. Anna's hands grappled onto Elsa's shoulder blades, pressing their hot bodies close. They graced each other with breathy, open-mouthed kisses. Elsa's warm, soft pants landed on Anna's lips and cheeks. She could tell by Elsa's erratic thrusts and tensed muscles that the blonde was rapidly nearing her release.

"Mhm…" Elsa moaned. "Anna…_Anna!_" Her mouth slightly open, her hair tousled, and her eyes shut in pleasure. It was the most beautiful thing Anna had ever seen. The sight was enough to make her walls clench even further.

Elsa couldn't remember a time when she was harder. The pressure built, and built, and built, and just as she thought she wouldn't be able to handle it anymore, it built some more. At last, she knew that she was reaching her limit as she felt her cock swell. Anna's walls started to squeeze tightly around her, putting Elsa on the verge of bursting.

"Anna!" she panted. "I'm so close…_god, I'm so close!"_

Anna pressed a hard kiss to Elsa's lips, gasping, "I'm close too, darling. Just _don't stop!" _She nudged Elsa's nose with her own, urging her to open her eyes. She wanted them to look at each other when they came.

They saw in each other's eyes promises of the life to come…the life that they would have together. It was magical, and absolutely perfect.

Anna let out a loud cry, her walls contracting vigorously around Elsa. Powerful pulses of pleasure exploded through her body, awakening every molecule in her being.

When Elsa felt Anna constrict tightly around her, she fell over the edge, hard. Pure ecstasy overtook her, making her scream out Anna's name, thrusting erratically. Her warm seed erupted into Anna, filling her up until some of it seeped out into the sheets.

"Ohh,_ fuck_…still coming," Elsa groaned, humping Anna.

The strawberry blonde writhed underneath Elsa, her hands gripping the blankets. "Oh, Elsa," she whimpered. "Oh, _Elsa."_

Elsa pumped in and out of Anna, letting them ride out their orgasms. Her thrusts became lazier as the pleasure simmered down.

Then she collapsed on top of her girlfriend, gasping for air. The two lay there, panting, exhausted, and unable to move. After a long while, Elsa found the strength to lift her head and tiredly brush her lips against Anna's.

"Hey there," the redhead cooed.

"Hey," Elsa grinned.

They kissed languidly, relaxing into each other's embrace. Elsa rolled off Anna, not wanting to crush her any further. They faced each one another, gazing into the other's eyes.

"So…" Anna whispered.

"…So…" the blonde smiled shyly.

"Now we can say that we did it twice in one night," Anna smirked.

Elsa laughed lightly, lazily planting a wet kiss on Anna's lips. "I love you so much, darling."

"I love you too, Elsie."

Elsa pulled the soft blanket over them, and they drifted off to sleep, snuggled up safely in each other's arms.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Sorry if I disappointed anyone with Elsa's PE. It really did ruin their first time, didn't it?**

**But it was realistic. Nothing is ever perfect, things don't always go as planned, and virgins don't magically turn into sex goddesses (especially not shy, awkward, wimpy virgins like Elsa). I kept it real, and I hope I was able to make it up to you with their second time. **

**Anyways, I've had fun writing this story! It ends here though, because school is starting, and because I am now writing another g!p Elsa fic called "A Flame in Ice". So you should all check that out!**

**Thanks for taking the time to read my work! I love you guys! **


End file.
